The Keeper of the Mewtwos
by kathmolko
Summary: This series contains a teenflick of characters, all introduced in these four short tales. This series gets good by 14 and 15, so please start to read it now.
1. Default Chapter Title

> THE KEEPER OF THE MEWTWOS
> 
> P R O L O G U E   
The once mighty Gyrados City stood, defeated. The attack of the gyrados had been totally unexpected and many people had lost their lives. A couple fortunate enough to survive were sheltering in a cave. The woman was about to give birth.   
An hour later she did. It was a girl, but she did not breathe. The baby lay lifeless in her distraught mothers' arms.   
A strange, inhuman figure emerged behind the grief stricken couple. It placed two stubby fingers on the child's forehead, life and healing energy surging through her body. The now living child opened her eyes.   
The eyes were amazing. The swirled in many shades of blue, changing in a random and hypnotic pattern. The creature that had restored life to the newborn spoke inside the parents' heads.   
'The girl is blessed now. I bestow on her one of my kind, when, of course, the time is right'
> 
> Kishi Ogawa was 14, the right age for her trainer's license, and her beginner's pokemon. So, unfortunately, was her cousin Gabby. Gabby was at present staying with her so she could receive her starter pokemon. Kishi glanced over her shoulder at her stuck-up cousin, on the phone to one of her numerous private school friends. Gabby shot her a look of fake pity and turned her back.   
Kishi looked out of her Gyrados City apartment window at the rain pounding down. She got a feeling of great importance, of a well-worn cycle being renewed. She couldn't help but get the feeling it had something to do with the fact that tomorrow she and her cousin would arrive in Pallet Town to collect their first pokemon from the pokemon expert, Prof. Nohau.
> 
> Kishi awoke early that day, showering and dressing before taking her pre-packed bag and waiting patiently at the door for her cousin. An hour later Gabby emerged, looking stunning as usual, even in her red sports top and yellow skirt. Then there was the emotional goodbye from her adoring parents. Finally, an hour and a half after she had first stood at the door she and her cousin left that apartment building, possibly never to return.   
They waited for fifteen minutes at the Ferry Terminal, then finally their Lapras arrived. The two anxious girls boarded the large sea creature and set sail.
> 
> An hour later Gabby exclaimed "This isn't doing wonders for my hair" and Kishi shot her a withering look.   
_My cousin is so unbelievably shallow!_ She told herself. Most people wouldn't even guess we are related- except they shared the same long, shining dark blue hair and the same last name. Gabby's father was her paternal uncle, but Kishi didn't usually let on that they were even related, and her spiteful cousin preferred it that way.   
Kishi was awakened from her dreamy state of conscientious by the abrupt stop of the Lapras that had ferried them northeast to Pallet Town. She athletically jumped from the pokemon to the wharf and watched Gabby be assisted across by the cute deckhand or whatever he was.   
After a conversation between her and the guy, her cousin sauntered up to her, smirking wickedly.   
"He's cute" Kishi observed.   
"Damn right!" Gabby agreed and the two set off down the path.   
As they turned the first corner an overwhelming feeling washed over Kishi. It wasn't homesickness or nerves, nor any other feeling she had encountered before. It was a vast and powerful feeling she could not determine. It pulled her towards something, like two magnets of equal power drawing each other closer.   
That was when she saw it. It was sitting in the middle of the path. It was tall and white and had an aura of power emanating from it. Kishi immediately recognized it as a wild Mewtwo. She loved psychic, ice and water pokemon and had always dreamed of owning the most powerful psychic type so far, a Mewtwo. The pokemon regarded her with solemn, intelligent eyes. She bowed her head respectively and the pokemon stood. It wasn't its full height yet- but it still boasted an impressive five feet. The magnetic feeling flowed between the young girl and the legendary creature and, after an inordinate amount of time a link was established and a bond began to grow. Kishi knew instantly that this would be her starting pokemon. Her trance was broken by Gabby saying "Are you gonna catch that or something?"   
"I don't need to Gabby. It is my starting pokemon"   
"It's not a legal starter pokemon"   
Kishi's eyes swirled aquamarine and deep blue with anger. She and this Mewtwo shared an unspoken bond, a psychic link. Nothing could separate them. She and it and Gabby continued along the path until they reached the town. They ran to Prof. Nohau's Lab and entered the building. The professor greeted them warmly and then noticed the Mewtwo by Kishi's side.   
"Ah yes" he said, "This is the pokemon your parents told me you would use as a starting pokemon"   
Kishi looked shocked. _Her parents?_ She knew, somehow, that that statement was a piece of a puzzle she could not quite figure out yet. She watched dreamily as her cousin chose Bulbasaur and boasted about how she had worked out enough gym leader strategy to decide which would be best. _This is it_. _This is the beginning_, she told herself.   
Yes> a voice inside her head answered it is>.
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED
> 
> Well how was it? Pretty brief but I hate writing intros.
> 
> FACT;   
Ogawa is stream in Japanese and Nohau is know how!
> 
> Love,   
Tenshi_Mew2   

> 
> * * *
> 
>   
THE KEEPER OF THE MEWTWOS 2  
  
  
PART 2, THE VIRIDIAN CITY SQUIRTLE  
Kishi, Gabby and Mewtwo left Prof. Nohau's lab and headed down the path to Viridian City. "I didn't know your parents requested that you receive a different starters pokemon," Gabby said airily  
"Neither did I" was Kishi's thoughtful reply. She had a fair bit to think about and was really getting deeply absorbed in all that had happened when her cousin's excited cry broke her concentration.  
"It's a Rattata!"  
Kishi craned her neck to see Gabby hurl a pokeball containing her bulbasaur in front of the shocked pokemon. "Bulbasaur!" commanded Gabby sharply "Tackle attack!" Bulbasaur leapt at Rattata and pushed it to the ground, the Rattata sprang back up and used tail whip. Kishi admired her cousin's skill, but a Rattata stepped right up in front of her, causing her to focus attention to it.  
"Rrrrrata" it challenged  
"MEWTWO GO!" Kishi cried and her Mewtwo obediently slid into a battle position before her. "Mewtwo, Swift now!"  
Mewtwo was quick to react as he darted with great speed at his smaller opponent. The Rattata didn't have time to react and was knocked flat by Kishi's psychic pokemon. "Mewtwo!" she called again "Use Barrier!"   
Mewtwo raised his psychic barrier just in time and the Rattata hit it with full force, and was knocked back with equal power. The Rattata was obviously beat, as it was lying sprawled across the grass. "Our first victory!" Kishi exclaimed, slapping Mewtwo a high five. Gabby too had defeated her opponent and was grinning from ear to ear. "Nice goin' cous'!" Gabby cried and began to move on.   
In no less than 10 minutes the three travelers were confronted by a bold Pidgey. It seemed to want to challenge both of them but Kishi managed to get in first.  
"Leave it to us Gabby!" she cried "Mewtwo go!"   
Mewtwo stepped out and lowered its head. The Pidgey began to beat up dust with its wings; the small grains of sand pelting Mewtwo's skin. "BARRIER!" Kishi shrieked and somehow she pushed her power forward. The power was something hidden inside of her, she could bring it forth when she really needed to. This newly discovered power was amazing and Kishi longed to be strong enough to use it more often.  
Gabby watched in amazement as her cousin and Mewtwo's eyes glowed an unearthly red. A wave, like heat waves, rose between the two and rippled the air. Then a translucent blue sphere materialised over them, encasing them. The Pidgey was clearly daunted by the effect of this psychic cage that it took off high into the sky. "Whoa" Gabby commented.  
"I feel a little dizzy..." murmured Kishi as she swayed slightly. Mewtwo too looked a little uneasy on his feet. Kishi felt amazing, sort off drained and helpless, but the more she practiced the easier it would become and the more power it would hold. She wondered if it was legal to form a psychic link with your pokemon during battle and help to boost its power. If it was, of course, a psychic link. It didn't sound right. Gabby was impatiently tapping her foot, seemingly unaware of the previous event. She's probably just jealous, Kishi told herself, but when she looked at her attractive cousin she couldn't see any sign of envy whatsoever.   
Half an hour later Gabby, Kishi and Mewtwo arrived in Viridian City.  
"First things first," Gabby instructed "We have to heal Bulbasaur and Mewtwo"  
Kishi didn't see a reason to dispute this so she followed her cousin to the Pokecenter. Kishi held open the push door for her cousin and Pokemon, then let it swing shut. Kishi drew in a sharp breath and Gabby almost fainted. Standing at the counter was the best looking back of a guy they had ever seen. He had short, shining emerald green hair and he was wearing a bright blue sports shirt over a white long-sleeved top, khaki track pants and Nike runners. The Nurse handed him a pokeball and he turned. Kishi's heart tried to escape via her throat. The boy had gorgeous skin and amazing sea-green eyes. Without even a slight acknowledgement of her presence he turned and sauntered out the door. Kishi once again felt the wave that surrounded her, telling her secrets that she should not know. The boy would play an important part in her future. He was chosen...for...for what? Kishi asked herself. She didn't have enough power to see.  
"He was HOT!" squeaked Gabby  
"He was pretty cute, wasn't he?" smiled the Nurse "Hi, I'm Nurse Joy. Would you like me to heal your pokemon?"  
"Yes, please" answered Kishi   
"OK, we'll need your pokemon" Nurse Joy smiled as she led Mewtwo and Bulbasaur into a back room.  
Gabby turned to her cousin "What do you reckon about him?"  
Kishi slowly turned to face her grinning cousin "He's alright" she lied  
"ALRIGHT?! Just ALRIGHT?! You gotta be kidding me!" Gabby exploded  
"Excuse me? Your pokemon are ready" Nurse Joy said sweetly as Mewtwo stepped out from behind the counter and the nurse handed Gabby the pokeball containing bulbasaur.  
"Who was that guy in here just before?" inquired Gabby  
"That was Justin Kanden. Bit of a looker, isn't he?"  
"You can say that again!" Gabby giggled. Kishi rolled her eyes. She despised the way her cousin acted like this. All bubbly and giggly. It made Kishi want to puke. Every time her selfish cousin put up this act she told herself she would never debase herself like that.  
"I have to warn you about something, the Viridian City Squirtle is guarding..."  
"Anyway" her cousin explained in a flourish "we really have to go now. BYE!" and then Gabby grabbed Kishi by the wrist and pulled her outside. Mewtwo glared at Gabby. "It's OK, Mewtwo" Kishi explained "I'm sure Gabby doesn't want to hurt me"  
"We're going to the Pokemart!" Gabby cried  
"Why?" Kishi knew Gabby could have easily stayed and chatted all night about Justin Kanden, there had to be an ulterior motive here somewhere.  
"Pokeballs" Gabby answered a little too simply  
"UH-huh!" Kishi exclaimed triumphantly "You're hoping to run into Justin, aren't you?"  
"Maybe, maybe not" Gabby purred and once again led them onward.   
The Pokemart was fairly small but friendly looking. The man behind the counter smiled as they entered. Kishi took six pokeballs off the shelf and paid for them while her cousin debated between buying a potion or an antidote. Eventually she shrugged and purchased them both. Kishi felt an underlying disappointment that they hadn't ran into Justin, but also a sense of relief. After all what chance did she have against her beautiful cousin? If Gabby and Justin met up Kishi wouldn't have a chance in hell to get him.  
The two trainers and Pokemon left the Pokemart and decided to go separate ways and meet up at the Pokecenter later on. Gabby headed back to Route 1 for Rattata and Pidgey while Kishi had decided to head towards Viridian Forest. Kishi waved as Gabby disappeared over the top off the small hill and then she headed North but her path was blocked by an older boy, who looked like he was at least a second-year trainer. "I'd watch out" he warned "The Viridian City Squirtle is up ahead and it is mad!"  
"Huh?" Kishi asked in surprise, remembering Nurse Joy's warning  
"The Viridian City Squirtle was abandoned two years ago by a trainer who could not control it, and ever since then it has terrorised passers by"  
Kishi felt a surge of pity for the creature, then a determination that had previously been unknown to her set into her bones. She was going to catch that Squirtle, no matter what.   
The boy could read the expression on her face. "Good Luck" he smiled, then under his breath added, "you'll need it"  
Kishi strode onwards until she heard a distinct cry of...  
"SQUIRTLE!!!!!" and the turtle Pokemon skid to a halt before her, challenging her to battle it.  
"I except your challenge" Kishi told it and she called Mewtwo forth  
"Mewtwo-SWIFT!" she commanded before Squirtle had time to attack her. Mewtwo rushed forward and was knocked back by a heavy jet of water.  
"Mewtwo" Kishi called again "Use confusion now!" The Mewtwo braced itself and began to glow yellow, then beams of light shone from it and shot out at all angles, several hitting and injuring their opponent. Squirtle's leg was badly damaged but he kept battling, using tackle. Mewtwo easily evaded the considerably slower enemy's attack and bounced back with Swift, this time knocking Squirtle off its feet and onto its back. It struggled to right itself but its shell prevented it from regaining its footing. Kishi took the chance and tossed a pokeball at it. The red light swallowed up Squirtle and the lid snapped shut. The ball shook once. Twice. Three times. Then it lay still! "ALL RIGHT!" Kishi shouted at the top of her voice! Nothing could stop her now she had Squirtle by her side! She was going to head straight back to that Pokecenter and drag her cousin all the way to Pewter City, if she had to, she was definitely on a roll!  
Kishi found her smug cousin at the Pokecenter, grinning her head off because she had captured Rattata and Pidgey.   
"Did you catch anything at all, Kishi?" Gabby asked rudely  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I did" Kishi snapped  
"What?" Gabby sneered  
"The Viridian City Squirtle" Kishi said, savoring her victory  
"REALLY?!" Nurse Joy called out "Let me heal it!"  
Kishi took her new pokemon in its pokeball to the pretty young nurse behind the marble counter, who rushed it into the back room.  
"It's getting pretty late" observed Kishi  
"It's only SIX in the afternoon!" Gabby said in her I'm-so-perfect voice  
"That's too late to make it through Viridian Forest and arrive in Pewter City!" Kishi shot back, smiling to herself when her cousin had no answer.  
"Where are we gonna spend the night?" Gabby asked triumphantly  
"The Pokecenter is always open for young Pokemon trainers," Nurse Joy said helpfully as she handed Squirtle back to Kishi  
"We'll stay here then," said Kishi  
"Whatever" Gabby sighed in an indignant voice. Kishi smiled at how much Gabby hated losing.   
  
2 hours later  
  
Kishi and Nurse Joy are discussing Ethers and Potions and Gabby is bored out of her mind.  
  
"Isn't there ANYTHING to do here?" wailed Gabby  
"Well actually," Nurse Joy told her "There is. The Under Age Rave started about half an hour ago at the local club. You could head up to that"  
Gabby grinned a dangerous grin. That sounded like fun, and Justin would have to be there. She rushed to the rest room to get changed. She made herself look extra cute tonight. Tonight mattered; A LOT. She let her hair fly like a silken cloud around her shoulders and she wore her best clothes. She looked stunning and she knew it as she waved a brief farewell to Kishi and Joy.  
  
IN THE NEXT UPDATE- Gabby meets Estelle and Justin   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Pretty average as far as stories go. The series will probably get better later on because I hate writing stuff from the start but if I don't you get really confused...  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed seeing the two ancient Mewtwo texts again. Nex time I'll introduce a new character and there will be a Viridian Forest Crisis. I just don't know what it is yet!   
  
  
LOVE,  
MEW2  
  

> 
> * * *
> 
>   
The Keeper of the Mewtwos   
#3- Bugs, Lies and Pokeballs  
  
Well as you remember, last time Kishi caught the Viridian City Squirtle, Gabby caught Rattata and Pidgey and they saw a REALLY cute guy. In her efforts to track him down Gabby arrives at the local nightclub.  
  
  
  
Gabby pushed her way through the crowded entrance and stepped onto the dance floor. The club had wisps of silver smoke coming up from the floor and the lights flashed on and off. Glowing stars lined the walls and roof.  
"I'm in heaven" breathed Gabby in raptures. Then, realising she looked like a total geek she began to dance to the heavy metal song that was playing, although she had no idea who sang it.   
After about fifteen minutes Gabby got what she was wishing for. Across the room she saw Justin dancing with a girl whose long brunette locks glittered in the crazy lights.  
Gabby fought her way through the crowd but by the time she had reached the opposite wall Justin had vanished. Gabby was about to give up hope when she saw the girl who had danced with Justin leaning against the wall with a glass of punch in her hand.  
"Hi!" Gabby said loudly over the music as she joined the girl on the wall.  
The girl turned and looked Gabby over, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow every now and then. After what had seemed like an age of discomfort the girl spoke.  
"Hi"   
The girl was definitely one of the cool crowd around the place, and had the air of someone who would not be seen in anything or with anyone that was uncool.   
Gabby was glad she'd passed the initial test, but she knew getting into conversation with the girl would be an uphill battle all the way.  
"I'm Gabby," she introduced, then realising how dumb she'd sounded she quickly sucked up to the girl in the long white dress. "I can't believe how cute you and Justin are together!"  
Gabby had chosen to say that as it would not only make the girl a lot easier to win over but also give away the information Gabby needed about Justin's love life.  
"Thank you." Said the girl cooly, not giving anything away "I'm Estelle"   
"That's a very pretty name! It suits you perfectly as well".  
Estelle just smiled, making it clear that she had this happen every day.  
"Thank you again. You are very kind" smiled Estelle "Where are you from?"  
"I used to live in Celadon, but at the moment I'm staying at my cousin's in Gyrados City, I mean, I was, but now I'm a Pokemon trainer"  
"I know you're a trainer" Estelle said matter-of-factly "I saw you yesterday battling some Squirtle. You were wearing a hideous pair of denim shorts and a dark blue cropped shirt, with white sleeves. I'm glad you look semi-decent now"  
Gabby was mad now.  
"That was so totally NOT me!" Gabby shrieked "It was my daggy cousin Kishi!"  
"Oh I'm sure" Estelle said primly, satisfied that she had riled Gabby up. She then went on, pretending nothing had happened "Speaking of Pokemon I'm a trainer too, and so is Justin, infact he's escorting me through Viridian Forest tomorrow morning. He knows I can't stand bugs"  
"Bugs?" Gabby did a double take "There are BUGS in Viridian Forest?!"  
"Of course" Estelle sighed "Can't stand the things, but Justin said he'd protect me"  
"Would he protect me as well? I hate bugs" Gabby half whined, half cried.  
"I 'spose so" Estelle said boredly "As long as you aren't wearing black sneakers and a blue crop top!"  
"Oh it was Kishi. KI-SHI. KISHI!" cried Gabby in frustration.   
"Sure it was!" giggled Estelle "See you at 8 am, pigtails!"  
"THAT WAS KISHI!" Gabby cried as Estelle faded into the crowd.  
  
  
  
"OH NO!" wailed Gabby when she saw the time "It's 7:30 ALREADY!"   
"Wha?" asked Kishi drearily from the bunk above her "7:30? Too early. Night."  
And then Kishi flopped back into bed.  
"Ki- SHI!" cried Gabby, scrambling up the ladder. "We gotta be outside Viridian Forest at EIGHT!"  
"Good for us" whined Kishi drowsily "And what do you mean 'we'?"  
"These cool people invited me." Gabby lied "And one of them thinks that I'm you, so you gotta come to prove I'm not ugly and unfashionable like you"  
"Jesus, Gabbs, you really know how to flatter me into something" Kishi grumbled, although she didn't care. "Mewtwo, wake up!"  
Across the room on the opposite bunk Mewtwo stirred awake.  
"Mewtwo?" it asked.  
"Gabby has 'invited' us to see her new friends outside Viridian Forest" Kishi explained.  
Mewtwo gave Gabby a long hard stare that made her so uncomfortable that she had to brace her self not to fall as she stepped down the ladder.  
"I'm going to get dressed and ready" Gabby said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.  
"Oh, and Gabby?" asked Kishi before her cousin left the room "Do you want me to wear something cool?"  
"No!" Gabby cried "Definitely not!"  
  
  
"Oh Gabby, nice to see you again!" hollered Estelle as Gabby and Kishi came running up to the Markers Office outside Viridian.  
Justin didn't look up.  
"You too. This is my cousin Kishi" gabby said triumphantly, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Aah Kishi, I've heard so much about you" said Estelle, raising her eyebrow at Gabby.  
"I'm sure you have" said Kishi guardedly, patting her Mewtwo on the stomach as it stood next to her protectively.  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Gabby said dramatically to Estelle, her hand pointing directly at Justin.  
"Last night you gave the impression that you knew him" Estelle said, pretending to brush dust from her impeccable sky blue silk ruched dress and sending Kishi a look as though they were both on the same side.  
Kishi didn't know how to feel about the strange new girl. Was she an enemy or ally? Friend or foe?   
"I've heard his name in conversation. Well actually Kishi here never shuts up about him" Gabby defended.  
Mewtwo took a step forward menacingly and Kishi just looked down her nose at Gabby.  
"I'm sure," Estelle said disbelievingly. "Anyway this is Justin Kanden"  
Justin looked up and flashed a dazzling, but bored, smile.  
"And Justin, this is Gabby and Kisha Ogawa"  
"KishI" corrected Kishi, aware that Estelle had wrongly pronounced her name on purpose.  
"Nice to meet both of you" Justin said with a sharp nod of his head. He turned to Estelle "Can we go yet?"  
"Of course, right now, if Gabby isn't too scared. She's TERRIFIED of bugs, so scared that she INSISTED to join us" Estelle said with a smile for Kishi's benefit. Kishi just squinted as though she could see right through her.  
Estelle, freaked out, led the way into the Markers Office.  
"Come on in!" greeted the friendly voice of the male attendant "Sign this book, so we know how many people are in there and in case we need to search for them. You have to check out on the other side as well" he said as everyone finished with the book.  
"Be careful," he added as an afterthought "It's a natural maze"  
  
  
  
Roughly twenty minutes after the group of four had entered the forest they stood face to face with an ugly trainer in a weird costume.  
"I am Samurai" he cried "And no-one shall pass if they lose to me. Who's first?"  
"I am." Kishi said forcefully, stepping up to him "And I choose Mewtwo" she motioned for Mewtwo to join her side.  
"Well I choose Metapod- GOOO!"  
He threw the Pokeball the green bug was released.  
"Metapod" it intoned in its monotone voice.  
I can beat you> Mewtwo said telepathically.  
"Mewtwo, confusion" commanded Kishi in a steely tone.  
Mewtwo raised its slender arms above its head and seemed to draw power from the air. Its eyes glowed red and then shafts of yellow light radiated form its heart, shooting out at all angles.  
Metapod was so slow and sluggish that it could not evade Mewtwo's attack.  
"Metapod, harden" Samurai yelled.  
Metapod glowed in the sunlight and its shell became stronger.  
Kishi's eyes began to glow as swirling pools of blue. Mewtwo> she told it through telepathy Use swift>  
Mewtwo dove at the Pokemon, who was considerably weaker than itself...  
"Metapod, return" Samurai said, proudly.  
Kishi was impressed. Samurai obviously knew his Pokemon. An impact that hard could have popped Metapod out of its shell.  
"You are good. What is your name?" Samurai asked  
"I am Kishi"  
"You are good, Kishi, but no match for PINSIR- GOOOO!"  
The Pokeball bounced upon the ground, revealing the tall stag beetle Pokemon.  
Kishi raised an eyebrow, but called out Squirtle.  
"Squirtle!" she cried "I choose you!"  
She threw the Pokeball and Squirtle reluctantly stepped out. It glared at Kishi then sat on the ground, stumpy blue arms crossed.  
Samurai laughed, as did Gabby and Estelle. Justin stayed quiet, viewing the scene with little interest.  
"Squirtle, return, Mewtwo GO!" Kishi cried, seemingly unaffected by Squirtle being an Outsider.  
"We can beat a girl whose start Pokemon won't obey her, Pinsir Tackle attack!"  
Mewtwo's speed came to the rescue and it dodged the attack with ease and grace.  
"Actually," Kishi corrected "Mewtwo is my start Pokemon, and we are unbeatable!"  
Mewtwo> she told it Psybeam>  
Mewtwo stood up to its incomplete but still impressive height, its arms stretched high above its horned head. Kishi's eyes began to glow brighter than before, light emanating from both her body and Mewtwo's. The center of their foreheads,(or 'third eye' if you watch your manga!) glowed yellow and power danced in their eyes.  
The power swirled from Kishi to Mewtwo, who used it as its own and directed it with full force at Pinsir, who was easily defeated.  
"You are very good Kishi" Samurai commented as he returned his fainted bug "I was no match for you. Your powers are even superior, to, dare I say it? Ash."  
"Ash?" Estelle asked skeptically "Who?"  
"He has such a great for love his Pokemon. Yes I do hope to see him again," Samurai said dreamily.  
Gabby gave Kishi a look of disgust.  
Kishi shook her head and said "Ok, we have to go now. Bye!"  
"Farewell. I hope we meet again!" Samurai called out as the four disappeared into the trees.  
So do I> Kishi told him through telepathy.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later things were roughly the same. Justin was silent, and had captured Weedle and Caterpie. Kishi was surprised to learn that Justin had had a different starting Pokemon, Pikachu, as well. He also sported a Pidgey and Spearow.   
Estelle had a Jigglypuff and a Clefairy on her side and Gabby had Bulbasaur, Rattata and Pidgey.  
  
  
Then two hours after the whole ordeal had started it was over. Gabby, Kishi, Justin and Estelle signed out at the next Marker Office and then stepped into the dazzling sunlight of Route 3.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Estelle asked in shock, staring straight ahead of them where a giant black pipe lay.  
"We'll come to it soon enough" Kishi said, taking the first step in the direction of Pewter City.  
  
The End.  
  
  
OK, OK, I ended it too easily, I didn't include any Viridian City crisis but I had fun.   
  
  
Next time the gang walks into the pipe and gets the surprise of their life! Meet Team Rocket 3, New and Improved! (He-he!)  
  
  
Love,  
Your happy holidays (Yippee!) Author,  
Mew2  

> 
> * * *
> 
>   
The Keeper Of The Mewtwo's #4  
- A New Enemy  
  
Last Time- Kishi and her friends passed through Viridian Forest and are waiting near a huge, black pipe.  
  
  
  
Estelle took a step closer to the pipe. It was actually more of a half pipe seven feet tall and of equal length. Both ends were open she could vaguely make out a grassy field on the other side. It was lit by a series of white halogen lights along the roof.  
"I guess we go through this" Estelle said uncertainly.   
"Don't be so NAÏVE, It's a toll dome" Gabby teased "It's used to gage how many people cross by here so the City Council can decide how wide the Routes should be and all that."  
"Shouldn't they just get a dude to sit here? Or a smaller pipe?" Justin argued.  
"What the Hell? Are you wimps or something? If ANYTHING goes wrong, which it WON'T we have our Pokemon to protect us" sneered Gabby.  
"Don't start a fight here guys," Kishi said, stepping between Estelle and Gabby "Let's just go through, as Gabby said, we do have our Pokemon."  
"And Outsiders," muttered Estelle, peeved because she had lost the verbal war.  
Kishi looked at her and raised an eyebrow in distaste at her immaturity.   
"Let's go. I'm in a hurry here," Justin said, making the first step into the flat-bottomed pipe.  
  
  
As they walk along the dark tunnel they noticed a row of dark red lights along both sides of the sloping walls. When the reached the middle the lights began to flash, the red and white ones.  
  
  
A steady beat began to play, drumming from all sides. Mewtwo scampered on all fours ahead in fright, and stopped when he sensed what was coming.  
  
  
Three pairs of feet walked in time to the beat and pulsing lights along the smooth tunnel floor. There were two pairs of white boots and a pair of small furry paws.   
  
  
Kishi and the others ran to Mewtwo and stopped dead as well.  
  
  
The lights clicked on and the figures were revealed.  
  
There was a Meowth, a human girl and a human guy, looking like they were in their late teens. The girl wore long white knee boots and white elbow gloves, the traditional Team Rocket open shirt was black with a red 'R' and her cropped top underneath white. She wore a black miniskirt and had shoulder length lavender hair, worn with a rose tucked above her ear.  
The man had scarlet hair, flicked over to one side and wore white gloves and boots, a black open front shirt, white T-shirt underneath and black pants. He had a dazzling copper earring in one ear.  
  
"Make way for trouble!" cried the girl dramatically   
"On the double!" the boy announced smoothly  
"To plunge the world to devastation!" the girl said, grinning wickedly at Justin.  
"To split apart our very nation!"  
"To announce our hatred for truth and love!"  
"To infect our might to the stars above!"  
"Jenna!"  
"Josh!"  
"Team Rocket are faster than the speed of light!"  
"So give it up now, or prepare to lose the fight!"  
"MEOWTH, That's right!"  
  
"What do you want from us?" Gabby exclaimed with bravado.  
"What do we want?" Jenna asked Josh in a coy voice.  
"We want your Pokemon" Josh drawled  
"You can't do that. Thieving is against the League Rules," Kishi pointed out, stepping into her battle stance. Mewtwo crossed his long arms over his chest armor.  
"League, smeeg." Jenna scoffed "If we obeyed the rules we'd be Masters by now"  
"And what do you obey?" Justin asked, playing for time.  
"The Team Rocket Code of Conduct and Rules," Jenna and Josh quoted.  
Estelle opened her mouth to speak but Josh silenced her with a wave of his hand.  
"Enough chit-chat," he ordered "Spearow GO!"  
Josh threw the Pokeball neatly at Justin's feet and the flying type Pokemon was called forth.  
"Leave it to me!" Justin cried "Pikachu GO!"  
He aimed his throw perfectly and Pikachu landed below Spearow as it swooped.  
"He might just win!" Jenna cried in annoyance "Sandshrew GO!"  
"You can't use two Pokemon in one battle!" Gabby cried.  
"Boo-hoo!" Jenna laughed "Pikachu's attacks are useless against Sandshrew!"  
Kishi looked hard at Sandshrew. She couldn't call Squirtle out, because Squirtle wouldn't obey her, so Mewtwo would have to take a shot. She was about to yell out for Mewtwo to step forward when Gabby stepped up beside her.  
"Bulbasaur GO!"  
Bulbasaur emerged and Sandshrew tackled it, knocking it to the ground.  
Kishi looked at Mewtwo and nodded. Mewtwo rushed up to Sandshrew and knocked it off Bulbasaur's stomach.  
"Spearow!" ordered Josh "Get that Mewtwo outta here! Whirlwind!"  
"Mewtwo! Confusion!"  
Spearow beat its wings hard and fast, but it was too late. Mewtwo already had the power stored inside itself.   
Its eyes glowed yellow and then the beams of energy shot out from its body, narrowly missing Bulbasaur.   
Spearow was hit and dropped to the ground in mid-flight. Sandshrew was knocked back into Jenna's legs, and putting the old domino effect into action she toppled into Josh, who squashed Meowth.   
"It's not over yet!" Josh yelled "Spearow Gust attack!"  
but Spearow was confused and its attack missed, instead sending Jenna, Josh, Meowth and Sandshrew flying.  
"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" yelled Team Rocket as they crashed through the roof.  
"Row?" it said in shock and then flew after its trainer.  
"OK, now that was weird," said Estelle.  
"Yeah," teased Gabby "They were bigger freaks than you, Kishi"  
Kishi was about to rush to her defense when surprise, Justin did it for her.  
"You should be thanking Kishi. If it wasn't for her and Mewtwo, Team Rocket would have all our Pokemon"  
Kishi's heart melted, but she showed no outward sign of it.  
"Thanks," she said coolly, smiling smugly at Estelle and Gabby, aware that they would never argue back to Justin.  
"Any time," he grinned back, his smile warm and friendly.  
  
  
  
  
Some time later that day Kishi and her friends arrived in Pewter City. The first thing they did was visit the Pokecenter, where they saw a poster advertising the Pewter City Regional Championships, which were in two days time. There were four spaces left blank, and sixteen trainers were needed to enter.  
Grinning Kishi looked at Gabby.  
"Why not?" she grinned back, signing their names at the bottom of the list.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
Is there to be a budding romance between Justin and Kishi? Is Gabby going to be nice to Kishi for a day? Will Squirtle ever obey Kishi? Will Team Rocket return?  
  
  
The answers to some, but not all, of your questions will be answered next time.  
  
  
PREVIEW FOR NEXT WEEK- While Kishi is sleeping Squirtle makes an escape, and she is forced to make the hardest decision a trainer can hope not to make. Will she release Squirtle or not?  
  
  
  
Love,  
Mew2   

> 
> * * *
> 
>   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 5

Goodbye, Squirtle

Kishi and the others are sleeping in the bunks at Pewter City Pokecenter. Kishi is sleeping in the bottom bunk, below Gabby. She is plagued by a troublesome dream, and tosses and turns all night.

Her leg kicks out of bed and she knocks her bag over, and a Pokeball falls out. Squirtle emerges from that Pokeball and grins evilly, then rushes to the open window and silently clambers out.

Estelle awoke first, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. Squinting in the bright morning sunlight she climbed down the ladder of her bunk and walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

When she returned her friends were all awake, talking quietly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, sitting down next to Justin on his bunk.

"Pewter Gym. We're gonna go there today." Kishi explained.

"I heard the leader is an old guy who murdered his wife and had eleven children, and as soon as they turned fifteen he kicks them out of home." Gabby said.

"I heard that he ran away from his dying wife and eleven kids, leaving the oldest boy to care for the whole family after the mother died. Then the father returned and killed his son, holding him responsible for his wife's death" Justin announced dramatically.

"I think you listen to too much gossip" yawned Kishi "I'm next in the shower."

A little later on that day Kishi and her friends admire the high stone doors of Pewter City Gym. 

"The leader of this Gym is Malcom Flint," Gabby read in a monotone voice from a plaque on the door. "He trains rock solid rock type Pokemon"

"Rock type, eh?" Kishi said "If Squirtle would obey me, battling Mr. Flint would be a snap."

"You may as well try and call it out," Justin said helpfully "It was probably just missing its freedom. It'll be fine now."

"You think so?" asked Kishi.

"Uh-huh" Justin reassured.

Yeah, go for it agreed Mewtwo.

"Then I shall be the first challenger!" Kishi said boldly, pushing open the heavy doors.

"We'll wait for you out here" Estelle promised, smiling falsely as she closed the big doors.

"MR. FLINT, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GYM MATCH!"

Across the field a middle aged man smiled at her in pity.

"What Pokemon do you want me to beat?" he scoffed, getting down from his stone chair.

"I'll leave it for you to discover!" Kishi announced "Let the match begin."

"All right then" nodded Flint. He slammed his heel down on a button and from the walls slid two halves of the court. They met in the middle and locked together.

"Onix GO!" yelled Flint, releasing the huge rock serpent.

"Squirtle I choose you!" Kishi called, throwing the Pokeball.

It popped open, but nothing came out. Kishi walked up to it and inspected it. Completely empty. Squirtle had vanished without a trace.

"What's wrong?" Flint asked with genuine concern.

"My Squirtle," she said "Its gone!"

"How can that be?" Flint asked, returning Onix and walking up to the young girl.

"It was The Viridian City Squirtle," Kishi explained, her eyes glistening with tears of hurt "And it was always an outsider, and now it has somehow escaped"

"Would it have gone back to Viridian?" he asked

"Of course! I'll go and get it back, then I'll come back and challenge you!" Kishi said in excitement. She got up but Flint grabbed her arm.

"It isn't that simple. Squirtle has to learn to trust you. It will never trust you if you do that. It probably thinks you just want it for its power."

"I suppose a lot of trainers have caught it and it escaped from them" Kishi agreed. "How can I get it to trust me?"

"Let me tell you a story," Flint said. "Shortly after my wife fell pregnant the eleventh time I decided I wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer, So I left my family all alone and went out to become a Master. 

"However, I stunk. I was a lousy trainer and I was too ashamed to see my family again so I went into hiding. I posed as a rock seller in this here city, spying on my family. My wife died of a terrible illness and I watched my oldest son, Brock, raise the family on his own, as well as become the Pewter Gym Leader.

"Then I met up with a young boy who reminded me so much of myself that I felt sorry for him, so I helped him to beat Brock. After the boy won I knew I had to confront my fears and speak to Brock."

"Mmm?" Kishi prompted.

"You see I was afraid that he would hate me for walking out on him in such desperate times, and he did at first, but then I told him to leave the Gym and fulfill his dream of becoming a great Breeder. I promised to take care of my family from then on and I let my son have his freedom."

"What are you saying?" Kishi asked.

"That sometimes to show you care you have to let go."

Kishi thanked Mewtwo and told it to wait at the Viridian Markers Office where it had teleported them. She had to do it alone. 

She walked up to the place where she found Squirtle the first time. It greeted her with stony eyes.

Did she really want to do it? She felt as though it was all she could do.

"Squirtle?" she asked in a tear choked voice "Do you want me as your trainer?"

"Squirt." It shook its head.

Kishi wiped a tear from her cheek and pulled her Pokedex and Squirtle's Pokeball from her bag. She opened the Pokedex and pressed a button, holding the Pokeball above it.

The black Signature Script line glowed white and then faded back to black, followed by a hollow 'ping'.

"Then I officially release you."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sniff, sniff. That was so sad...

NEXT TIME... The regional Championships are cancelled. Kishi goes back to Pewter Gym and ends up in tears. Then she goes back through Viridian Forest and is poisoned, with no-one to help her. Will Squirtle be the one who saves her?

Love,

Mew2

The Keeper of the Mewtwos #6- Twisted

In this episode I have sort of worked out an actual plot. While Kishi searches for Squirtle, Mewtwo, Estelle, Gabby and Justin have to stop Team Rocket sabotaging the Regional Championship. 

It is the day the championships are scheduled to take place.

"This plan is PERFECT." Said Jenna to Josh and Meowth.

"I know, and so simple too. All those poor fools will show up to the tournament," Josh said

"And then we swipe their Pokemon!" Meowth finished joyfully "The Boss'll be proud of us, now, for sure!"

"Don't worry about it, Kishi," Justin said, sitting beside her on the bottom bunk at the Pokecenter. "You made the right choice.". He put his arm around her in a brotherly way.

"But did I? I was 'sposed to make it trust me, not release it."

"I think Squirtle probably has put a lot of trainers through the same pain it is putting you through right now." Said Justin comfortingly "And besides you still have Mewtwo. You should prepare for the tournament today, and for beating Malcolm Flint."

Yes agreed Mewtwo The others have an advantage over you because they already have the Boulderbadge.

Estelle proudly showed it off. "While you were out crying your eyes off we got busy and got ourselves our first badge."

"So I've heard." Snapped Kishi.

"Let's not start a fight," said Justin gently "I think we should go out and get some practice before the big match. We'll drop Kishi off at the Gym and then go and do some serious training."

"We're lucky you're such a computer whiz, Jen," Josh said appreciatively as he watched her hack into the League's database and send an official e mail to all the people involved in the Regionals not to attend them because a bunch of new hopefuls would do the honors.

"Thankyou," Jenna blushed, putting her bare hand on Meowth's head. "Now this time we cannot fail."

"Not a chance." Grinned Meowth "The Boss has sent out plenty of his men to surround the area, as he said, 'Failure is out of the Question'!"

"We'll catch up with ya later, OK Kishi?" Justin said politely as he and the others began to walk away from her at the doors of Pewter Gym.

Now that she had calmed down Kishi was very grateful to Justin's kindness towards her.

"Uh-huh." Kishi said, pausing until Estelle and Gabby were a fair way away "Thanks for everything Justin!"

"No probs. What are friends for?" he grinned and then ran up to the girls.

"Well Mewtwo, shall we go and kick some Gym Leader butt?" Kishi asked half-heartedly.

Sure thing, Boss Mewtwo laughed. 

Kishi pushed open the doors with much less aggression than before .

"How'd it go?" asked Flint when he saw who had entered.

"OK, I guess, I released Squirtle." Kishi squeaked and she began to cry again. Mewtwo put its arm around her and Flint ran over.

"That bad, huh?" he said sympathetically.

"It didn't even care!" Kishi sobbed into Mewtwo's fur. "It was HAPPY!"

"But isn't that what matters? That it's happy?"

"I guess," Kishi sniffed uncertainly, wiping her tears.

"We don't have to have this battle now, you know," Flint said kindly "We can wait until you feel a bit better."

"Thankyou" she hiccuped gratefully and then she stood up. "I need to go somewhere. Alone, please" she directed Mewtwo, who shrugged worriedly "You go and train with the others. See you later Mr. Flint."

Kishi ran straight through the Markers office into the northern section of Viridian Forest. Tears blurred her vision but she did not care. Instead she navigated her way past an old tree and continued forward.

"COME ONE, COME ALL!" announced the friendly male loudspeaker voice from the platform "EVERYONE IS WELCOME!"

"Oh shit!" Estelle cursed as she looked past Mewtwo "It's started!"

Where's Kishi? Mewtwo asked worriedly.

"Use your powers to find out, or hurry up and get moving so we can find a nice spot!" ordered Gabby.

I'm not strong enough to just use my powers like that, for no good reason- Mewtwo broke off, seeing that the others weren't paying attention at all, instead running to the Battle Field. Mewtwo took a worried glance at Viridian Forest, and then ran to catch up with the others.

"Move it!" Kishi yelled in frustration as a Metapod trundled past her, as slow as it could possibly travel. Brushing her long fringe from her eyes she swerved to dodge a rock and willed herself to pound her legs faster. It looked like she would miss the Regionals if she didn't speed up.

"OK, here's the blanket I hired!" Gabby yelled, waving it in the air as she jogged towards Justin, Mewtwo and Estelle who were sitting on the freshly clipped emerald grass.

"I've got lots of drinks here," Justin provided helpfully "Feel free to take them."

"When are we up?" Estelle asked, stepping back while Gabby positioned the blanket infront of them.

I checked the list and you are all towards the bottom. Kishi as Round Eight, Gabby Round Six, Justin Round Seven and Estelle Round Five. Mewtwo told them. I can't remember whom you were battling against though

"That's OK, there seems to be plenty of time to check. Thanks Mewtwo" said Justin happily.

"COULD ALL TRAINERS BRING THEIR POKEBALLS TO THE FRONT!" a female voice announced in a chirpy voice "TO MAKE SURE ALL APPLY TO THE GUIDELINES AND THAT NONE ARE BATTLE-WEARY FROM TRAINING"

"We'll be back soon, Mewtwo," said Gabby as she and the others walked up to the front. 

Mewtwo got a bad feeling in the pit of its stomach.

Kishi was almost through Viridian Forest, and so lost in thought was she that she didn't notice the scene before her. A large root jutted out from the ground and a Weedle glared at her from the middle of the path.

"Outta my way Weedle!" she yelled, speeding up to jump over it. "AAH!"

Her ankle twisted around the root and she toppled forward. Right onto Weedle.

"Weedle!" it screamed and brought its tail forward, stinging Kishi around her shoulder.

"Ow!" she muttered as she pushed herself off the ground.

The toxin was already beginning to have an affect on her and she felt groggy as she headed towards the Markers Office in Viridian, the only thing compelling her to go on was Squirtle.

"MAKE WAY FOR TROUBLE!" yelled the lady as high netting walls dropped around the site.

"ON THE DOUBLE!" the guy yelled, then they both threw their coats to the floor, revealing team Rocket uniforms.

"TO PLUNGE THE WORLD TO DEVASTATION!"

"TO SPLIT APART THIS VERY NATION!"

"TO ANNOUNCE OUR HATRED FOR TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"OK SHOWS OVER GUYS!" Meowth yelled, stopping Jenna and Josh from reciting their motto. "WE HAVE YER POKEMON. IT'S ALL OVER!"

Two rows of Team Rockets stepped out from seemingly nowhere, holding Air Guns.

Mewtwo knew he would have to remain out of sight to pull it off. It saw Estelle, Gabby and Justin up the front, looking angry and scared.

Mewtwo focused all of its powers and made an announcement to every trainer.

I'm going to cause a distraction. Do not look around at me, but be ready to grab your Pokeballs from the front

Mewtwo saw shocked faces all round, but ignoring them he began his plan of action.

A shocked face stared at Kishi as she ran through the Markers Office and out into Viridian City. Breathing deeply through the pain on the left side of her body she bit her lip and ran on to where she knew Squirtle would be.

Mewtwo used what little of his power he had left to Teleport up behind Jenna and Josh. A gunman saw him and fired a blast of hot air at him. Mewtwo flipped backwards and dodged the attack, causing Jenna and Josh and all their Rocket teammates to look directly at him.

NOW! he yelled.

A group of trainers surged forward and grabbed their Pokeballs from the stage.

Cries of "Pokeball GO!" and "Use your most powerful attack!" rang out from the crowd.

Mewtwo teleported back to the blanket and watched Team Rocket get burnt, frozen and paralyzed until they tore a hole in the net and ran off.

Thousands of trainers and Pokemon rushed to congratulate him, he was a hero.

"Squirt Squirtle Squirt" Squirtle hissed when he saw Kishi.

"Squirtle..." she murmured before she crashed to the ground from the poison.

Squirtle looked at her unconscious body and tried to make a decision. He was the only one who could save her, but did he really want to?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Will Squirtle decide to save his ex-trainer? Or is it curtains for Kishi? Will fame go to Mewtwo's head? 

Find out next time...

Coming up-

Here is a list of unrelated stories you'll see from me in the future.

All Boys Leave One Day- Gary befriends ash, and Ash forgets about Pikachu.

Untitled- Meet Candy, Jessi and James's understudy. She got Pikachu on her first day and Ash wants payback, but Brock's joined Team Rocket because he loves her!

Untitled- Freaky tale of Musashi (Jessi's Japanese name) the Rapidash Lady and Lord Kojiro (James) and the Temptress and lots more.

Poketech High 5- Find out what happened to Misty, Kishi gets a date (it's not who you expect) and Cassidy sees someone she likes the look of (and more, of course)

So stay tuned guys and gals,

Love,

Mew2

The Keeper Of The Mewtwos 7

Squirtle the Saviour & The Boulderbadge Battle!

Last time- Mewtwo became a hero and Kishi was poisoned.

Squirtle looked down at his former trainer. He was the only one who could save her, and he knew it. But she was just another trainer who wanted him for his power, not for him.

**If she just wanted your power** his mind asked **Why did she come back for you?**

**So she could use me again** he answered.

**If you save her you'll be a hero** seduced his conscience.

**I don't want to** he fought back.

The inner struggle subsided and Squirtle knew that he had to save Kishi. She did truly care for him, that is why she released him.

"Squirt Squirtle (Hang on)" he said, and then he began to run.

Panting and breathless Squirtle arrived at the Pokecenter and burst through the door.

"Don't hurt me!" Joy yelled, jumping back against the wall.

"Squirtle, Squirt Squirt, tel (I need halp)" 

"Stay back!"

Fighting back tears Squirtle turned to Chansey. 

"Squir, Squirt Squirtle Squirt, tel, Squirtle Squirtle, squirt, tel squirt. (There is an injured girl who needs help right away)"

"Chansey? See? (Is this a trick?"

"Tel. (no)" 

"Chance, Chansey, See? (What's the problem?)'

"Squirtle Squirt, squir. (Poison)"

Chansey turned to Joy and explained the situation to her. She packed a few needles and things in a bag and rushed to the door.

"Where is she?"

"Squirtle, squirt tel. Squir, Squirtle. (Where I usually hang out)"

Chansey told Nurse Joy and she nodded bravely.

"Let's go."

Joy, Squirtle and Chansey ran up to Kishi's fainted body and knelt beside it. Joy ran a weird scanning thing over her and said

"Weedle Poison, a stronger version to normal."

She opened the bag and produced a large needle.

"Antidote." She told Squirtle who looked very worried. He nodded.

Nurse Joy injected the Antidote into Kishi's right arm and then took out another syringe.

"Max Revive."

Squirtle nodded again, vaguely aware that all the drugs used on Kishi were designed for Pokemon.

Joy made the second injection into Kishi's arm and stood back. Kishi stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wh...who saved me?" she asked groggily

"Squirtle," Joy answered, patting Squirtle on the head "That's quite a Pokemon you have, Kishi."

"What?" Kishi asked weakly, still recovering a little from the shock of her episode. She pushed herself up and knelt next to Squirtle.

"You should be fine in a couple of hours. Do you want me to phone your friends to tell them what has happened?" Joy motioned to a Video Phone nearby.

"Yes please, they should be at the Pewter Pokemon Center."

While Nurse Joy talked on the Phone Kishi looked at Squirtle.

"Squirtle," he said, taking a Pokeball from Kishi's bag. As she watched in shock he dropped it on his head and caught himself.

"Squirtle..." Kishi whispered, holding the ball to her chest "I choose you"

Squirtle emerged from the Pokeball with eyes full of tears. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Your friends will be here shortly." Said Nurse Joy as she returned and picked up her bag. "Chansey and I have to go back now, Will you be OK for the time being?"

"Sure." Kishi said "Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Joy and Chansey were out of sight Mewtwo, Estelle, Gabby and Justin Teleported right next to Kishi.

"Are you OK?"

Are you OK? Justin and Mewtwo asked simultaneously.

"Uh-huh" Kishi answered, getting to her feet.

"You don't look it." Estelle commented, nodding at her slightly frazzled hair and dirty clothes.

"You need to have a shower and get changed." Added Gabby in her traditional shallow way.

Kishi smiled wryly and gave Mewtwo a hug.

I was worried about you he said in private telepathy.

"You sound like my mother" Kishi whispered back.

Now I know you must spend the time to develop your powers. Should you have had enough, you could have repelled the Poison. Psychic is super-effective against Poison.

"Really?" Kishi whispered.

Yes, really answered Mewtwo I want you to begin training soon. Firstly you have to be able to initiate them without me, a simple process in which-

"Excuse moi, but can we Teleport outta here?" Estelle broke in.

Yes. Mewtwo answered Here's some training for ya Kishi, help me Teleport away from here

"Yes boss." She saluted, then she concentrated hard in her mind, focusing...

SSSSSSHHHHHHHHMMMMM

She and her friends were suddenly at the Pewter Pokemon Center.

"I'm going to go have a shower and get changed. See ya." Kishi said and then she disappeared inside.

Twenty minutes later Kishi emerged from the building.

Justin's jaw dropped, Estelle did a double take and Gabby was in a state of shock.

Kishi's long blue hair was cascading down past her shoulders, freed from the pigtails that used hold it. As for her clothes she was wearing dark blue denim pedal pushers and a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up and the buttons undone all the way from the bottom to just below her bra. On her feet she wore matching blue platform sneakers. The effect was stunning and new on her, transforming her, even though the clothes were casual.

"Whoa...you look great Kishi" complimented Justin.

"Thanks" Kishi said shyly "But I have a mission to accomplish. Who wants to see me get my Boulderbadge?"

"I'm checking out the shops" Gabby apoligised.

"So am I." Added Estelle.

"I promised the girls that I would too" Justin apoligised.

I'll go with you, Kishi Mewtwo smiled.

"You don't have a choice! Come on! Bye guys!" Kishi grabbed Mewtwo by the wrist and they ran all the way to the Gym.

Kishi threw the Gym doors open, taking Flint completely by surprise.

"Hi Kishi" he said "Ready for the match?"

"You bet!"

Knowing the drill Kishi stood back and waited for the ring to slide together. Once it had she took her position and smiled.

"Graveller GO!" yelled Flint.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Kishi called.

Flint looked surprised. Kishi grinned.

Go Kishi! Go Kishi! Mewtwo cheered.

"You're putting me off, Mewtwo!" Kishi yelled back "Squirtle Water Gun!"

Squirtle fired its fountain and hit Graveller right between its eyes.

"Graveller!" Flint yelled "Get that Squirtle with Rock Throw!"

Graveller hovered above Squirtle and dropped around ten rocks from nowhere onto the water-pokemon's head.

"Squirtle!" Kishi cried in alarm.

It struggled out from the pile of rocks and grinned cheekily at Kishi.

"Waterfall!"

Squirtle leapt in the air and tucked itself into its shell, spraying water form all of the holes. Graveller swiped at him, but missed. Squirtle stuck his head out of a hole and sprayed a little trickle on Graveller's head.

THUNK! Graveller was out for the count.

"Maybe you catching Squirtle was a bad thing!" Flint joked, returning his injured Pokemon "But Squirtle can't beat Rhydon!"

"Hang in there, pal" Kishi reassured "This'll be a snap."

"Rhydon!" commanded Flint "Bide!"

Rhydon glowed white.

"It can't attack now!" Kishi exclaimed "Squirtle use Bubble!"

Squirtle showered Rhydon with a torrent of bubbles.

"Hang in there Rhydon!" Flint yelled.

Aim for the horn Mewtwo hinted.

"Squirtle Water Gun! Go for its weak spot, the horn!"

Squirtle took aim against the powerless Rock/Ground type and let loose its most powerful water gun ever.

"RRRROARRRRR!" Rhydon yelled, rearing up to its full height.

"Unleash your energy!" yelled Flint.

From Rhydon's horn a yellow beam formed, and it hit Squirtle right in the chest. Squirtle collapsed, fainted.

"Squirtle, return!" Kishi commanded "Mewtwo, I choose you!"

"Rhydon, Bide, like before!"

"Mewtwo Amnesia!"

Mewtwo's body glowed lavender and his special abilities rose.

"Mewtwo, Meditate!"

Mewtwo glowed emerald this time, then its attack rose.

"Your pretty smart Kishi," Flint said "Bide takes the energy of your moves and pays it back, but you are powerless against Rhydon's special attack; HORN DRILL!"

"One Hit K.O," Kishi whispered "But the move misses sometimes"

Rhydon's horn glowed red in the dim light of the Gym and it lowered its body into a charging position.

"Mewtwo Barrier!" Kishi cried, building the power inside her. It never occurred to her that she had initiated the psychic link between herself and Mewtwo.

Their eyes shone brightly against the dark background of the stone walls.

Rhydon scuffed the ground impatiently with his front leg and then he charged.

At the last second Mewtwo and Kishi released the power they had built up and channeled it into the wall that protected Mewtwo.

Rhydon hit the barrier with full force, shattering his horn.

"Rhydon, return!" Flint cried in pain and shock.

"I'm so sorry!" Kishi said, close to tears "Mewtwo, return"

Mewtwo took his place by her side and put a paw on her arm in comfort.

"Will Rhydon make it?"

"Yeah, it's happened before." Flint said sadly "It'll put Rhydon out of action for a good six months while the horn regrows."

"It REGROWS?" Kishi exclaimed in shock "That's amazing!"

"You're pretty amazing too, kid, take this!"

Flint chucked an item over the field, it glinted under the spotlights as it spun.

"Thanks!" Kishi said as she caught it in her cupped hands. 

"No problem," Flint said "Take care of yourself"

"You too," waved Kishi as she and Mewtwo left the Gym.

"Well," Kishi said brightly "Our first badge, let's go to Pokecenter and then we'll catch up with the others."

Fifteen minutes later Kishi and Mewtwo walked up to Justin, Estelle and Gabby.

They were all wearing fantastic new clothes and so were Estelle's Jigglypuff and Clefairy.

Kishi was thankful that Squirtle was healed completely and tucked safely away in a Pokeball, he would have winced if he had seen the ridiculous tutus that Estelle's Pokemon were wearing. 

Promise me you'll never torture me like that said Mewtwo breezily.

"Done!"

"Where'd you wanna head to next?" asked Justin, producing a Town Map from his bag "We can head one way to Mt. Moon, or the other, to Emerald Town."

"Emerald town?" inquired Estelle, batting her eyelashes coyly at Justin.

"It's a beautiful place," said Justin "Green and lush all year long"

"And Mt. Moon is dark, boring, old and filled with blood sucking Zubats!' Gabby provided "I don't know about you guys but I've made up my mind"

"As much as I despise to say it, I'm with you on this one, Gabs" Kishi grinned.

"Emerald Town it is then?" asked Justin.

Emerald Town it is repeated Mewtwo.

"Let's go then!" Estelle cried, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder and grinning playfully at Justin.

He looked at Kishi and raised an eyebrow. Kishi stifled a giggle, and feeling the happiest she had in a long time she gladly followed the path to Emerald with her newfound friends.

What new surprises await our heroes? Only time (and me) will tell so don't go away, I'll be back real soon.

Love,

Mew2

PS- Am I the only author that puts 'love' at the end of her stories? I think I may be a little paranormal! But I love yous all! I LOVE MY PUBLIC! THE PUBLIC LOVES ME! MWAHAHA!!!!!

PPS- Sorry about that guys! AND gals! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 8, The Emerald Town Escapee  
  


Disclaimer- Kishi, Estelle, Justin and Gabby belong to me, Mewtwo and the other Pokemon are products of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc. and whoever else... Emerald Town, Emmit and Jenna & Josh are products of my strange imagination 

A warning to Marty- There is gratuitous use of my theory that Mewtwo's head protrusions are HORNS and not EARS!!!!! Thankyou for your support, too!   


  
Last time- Kishi finally got her Boulderbadge, and she finally caught Squirtle.  
  
This time- Read to find out!  
  
  
  
The gang arrive at the entrance to Emerald Town, and are greeted by a very strange looking teenager, dressed entirely in green.  
"WELCOME!" he called "My name is Emmit and I officially welcome you to Emerald Town, home of the famous Emerald Festival"  
"The what?" Kishi asked, smoothing back her hair and making a face.  
"Haven't you heard of the EMERALD FESTIVAL?" shrieked Estelle  
"In all honesty, no" Kishi apoligised.  
"It's where the whole town celebrates. There is squillons of jewels, and zillions of grass pokemon. It's great!" bubbled Gabby.  
"I went ages ago," Justin bragged "Heaps of fun. And if memory serves me correctly, it should be on again soon."  
"Tomorrow, infact" said Emmit "Come on in and I'll show you to the Hotel."  
So Mewtwo and the others made their way through the town, admiring all the stalls and greenery.  
"It's beautiful..." breathed Kishi as she looked around in rapture.  
"Sure is" Emmit said proudly "This is Emerald Central".  
He gestured to a sort of amphitheater, surrounded by lush ferns and exotic flowers.  
"It's where the guest of honor for the festival will be revealed at noon tomorrow."  
"Guest of honor?" inquired Kishi.  
"Mystery guest." Explained Emmit.  
Mewtwo's eyes began to glow pale blue, but Kishi bonked him on the head.   
"It's a SURPRISE, Mewtwo" she hissed.  
I hate suprises> sulked Mewtwo.  
Emmit went on, showing the gang all of the brightest and most beautiful features Emerald Town had to offer, including the amazing water fountain; a Venusaur carved out of Emerald whose flower spouted sparkling fresh water.  
"And here we are at the end of our tour, the Emerald Hotel!"  
Before them stood an impressive period building, emerald pylons decorating the outside.  
"Now THIS is beautiful..." said Kishi, awestruck.  
"I gotta go back to the entrance" Emmit explained, breaking the moment "Bye"  
  
Kishi and her friends entered the Hotel and booked a Family Room on Special Trainer Rates and then dumped their stuff there.  
"I think I'll wear this." Estelle said, holding a lime green singlet and skirt up "Or maybe this" she said, looking at a jade green sundress.  
"I'm wearing this!" Gabby said, pulling out an emerald green, long sleeved velvet top and a bottle green pair of gauzy capris.  
"Well I'll change from this..." Justin slipped his blue T-shirt over his head, looking slightly naked in the long sleeved white one "Into this" he pulled on an emerald green T-shirt.  
"What are you wearing Kishi?" asked Estelle, deciding on the sundress.  
"The same. I 'spose" she shrugged.  
"WHAT?!" Estelle screeched as though someone had jabbed a pin up her butt. "You HAVE to wear something green. Where's your Festival SPIRIT?"  
"The festival's tomorrow." Said Kishi. "Why should I change now?"  
All eyes fixed onto her.  
"OK, OK" she sighed "I'll wear this." She held up a bottle green crop top and a matching pair of shimmering pedal pushers.  
"Good." Estelle said, pleased with herself "I'll have the bathroom first."  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later the gang check out the street stalls, all looking green and festive, even Mewtwo, who had green ribbons tied to his horns, which he longed to pull off, but every time he lifted his hand Gabby would glare at him.  
"OOOOHHHHH!!!" Estelle cooed, running over to a jewel stand "I'll take that, and that, oh and this, that or this? Oh I'll have 'em both."  
Justin gave Estelle a wide eyed look as she cradled an armful of emeralds.   
"Can you afford all those?"   
"What?" asked Estelle, snapping out of a daze.  
"How are you going to pay for all the stuff?" he repeated slowly.  
"That" she said, tapping the bridge of her nose "Is what a rich Daddy is for. I'll charge all these, please" she told the stall owner.  
"OK," said the owner, a middle aged woman in traditional clothes. "That amounts to $4,000"  
"No problem!" Estelle said, handing over a gold card.  
Her Daddy will be impressed> Mewtwo observed.  
"Thankyou and come again!" said the shop owner with gleaming eyes as she handed the card back.  
"I will!" Estelle yelled, then something else caught her eye.  
We'll be doing this all night, won't we? > sighed Mewtwo.  
"Yep." Kishi answered in a downcast voice "Yay."  
And then she and Mewtwo hurried to find Estelle before she broke the credit limit.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Estelle was the first to wake, yawning and stretching in an exaggerated manner.  
Her loud acting woke the others all up, who were less than pleased.  
"What time is it?" groaned Justin as he sat up blindly.  
"It's already eight!" Estelle said, sounding unusually cheerful for so early in the morning.   
"That's good." Commented Kishi "I'm going back to sleep."  
"Oh no you're not!" Estelle yelled, ripping the covers off Kishi's bed "You're getting dressed for the festival!"  
"Oh man." Kishi moaned, curling up into a ball to keep warm.  
Lucky I don't have to wear clothes> gloated Mewtwo as he watched Estelle march around the room holding up various items of clothing to herself and the others.  
"Oh don't worry, Mewtwo." Estelle grinned, laying out a green sundress on her bed "I have plans for you."  
  
  
  
I thought you said you'd never do this to me! > Mewtwo wailed to Kishi You PROMISED! >  
"Promises are cheap," Kishi shrugged "Plus you look cute in that jacket"  
Mewtwo tugged at the fabric and made a face.  
Pokemon DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT wear clothes>  
Kishi laughed and gave Mewtwo an understanding pat on the back.  
"Oh thank goodness I've found you!" panted Emmit, taking everyone by surprise as he ran up behind them "Someone has kidnapped Venusaur, the star of our show, and we need him back by noon"  
"We'll help to search." Kishi said, much to Estelle's anger.  
"Thankyou so much!" Emmit clapped his hands in relief "Come to the amphitheater and we'll split up and search from there,"  
  
  
Shortly after that they arrived in the deserted plaza. As they scouted around Kishi noticed a trail of petals.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed in surprise "What's this?"  
She pointed to where the petals led into the bushes.  
"Looks like Venusaur petals!" Emmit cried "let's follow them, they'll lead us straight to Venusaur!"  
  
  
  
The gang searched for ages, climbing under branches and avoiding stones. Estelle was finally about to explode.  
"I swear if we don't find Venusaur in ten minutes I will kill the nearest person, or Pokemon."  
Emmit and Mewtwo went and stood next to Justin.  
Kishi brushed some stray fern fronds out of her way and pointed ahead. The trail headed around a corner.  
"I hope we aren't going in circles..." worried Kishi.  
"Maybe Venusaur is playing a trick on us" Justin said doubtfully.  
"Venusaur wouldn't do that" argued Emmit.  
Estelle gave him a glare and flounced on ahead. Justin shrugged apologetically and hurried to catch up with her.  
  
  
  
Jenna and Josh stumbled through the dense woodlands dragging the netted Pokemon. The Boss would be so proud of their latest catch, they'd be bound to get a promotion for it.  
"This plan is purrfect" purred Meowth.  
"And there will be no chance those annoying little brats can screw it up" Josh grinned.  
"Amen to that!" Jenna exclaimed giddily. "I need a rest. Let's stop at this clearing"  
"Amen to that" Josh said, wiping his brow with a handkerchief and flopping to the ground. Jenna fell next to him, her head resting on his knee.  
  
  
  
"The trail leads to this clearing" observed Justin. He pulled back to branches and scoffed. "Team Rocket!"  
"We'll take care of them!" Gabby exclaimed, reaching for her Pokeballs.  
  
"HI GUYS!" Estelle, Kishi, Justin and Gabby said as they burst through the bushes into the clearing.  
Good to see you again> Mewtwo smiled falsely.  
"How did you find us?" Jenna cried.  
"This was our best plan yet!" agreed Josh.  
"It would have been" explained Emmit as he waltzed over to Mewtwo "But Venusaur left us a trail to follow, and it led us right to you"  
"Ohh," fumed Jenna "Well Venusaur is ours now, and if you want it back you're gonna have to fight for it, Sandshrew GO!"  
"Sayonara kids" Josh said "Spearow GO!"  
"Rattata GO!" Gabby cried.  
"Squirtle I CHOOSE YOU!" yelled Kishi.  
"I choose Jigglypuff!" squeaked Estelle  
"Go Pikachu!" called Justin.  
"And GO ODDISH!" added Emmit.  
"OOOH an Oddish. I'd love an Oddish!" cooed Gabby.  
"Five to two? No fair!" Jenna commented "We forfeit this round, but we'll be back!"  
Jenna dropped a smoke bomb and suddenly Team Rocket and their Pokemon disappeared.   
"Well that was weird." Justin said.  
"Amen to that." Said Kishi.  
  
  
  
  
At Noon that day the festival went on as planned. Venusaur was a big hit, and everyone had a great time except...  
Pokemon don't wear clothes, Pokemon do not wear clothes> fumed Mewtwo.  
"What is it, your mantra?" giggled Kishi as she spun around the music.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, around two o'clock.  
"That festival was great, Emmit" complimented Estelle.  
"Yeah," Gabby added enthusiastically "And I'd love to own an Oddish like yours!"  
"Maybe one day you will" Emmit said as he bid his new friends farewell.  
  
  
  
Where to next? > Mewtwo asked Justin, who was fiddling with the map in a confused manner.  
"Route 3, or is it 4? Anyway Mt. Moon is our destination"  
"Doesn't it sound so romantic?" cooed Estelle, clinging to Justin's arm.  
"Ah yeah" Justin said, adjusting his sunglasses "Estelle, get off me."  
Amen to that>  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next episode...  
It's been a while since the gang got a new Pokemon so Gabby does the Big Trade and Kishi makes a catch she's bound to regret, who needs a hopeless Pokemon?  
  
  
Love,  
Mew2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 9  
  
BEWARE- This is short, and dumb.  
  
  
  
"Hey look!" exclaimed Gabby, raising her arm to point "It's a trainer. I get dibs!"  
"That is SO immature" sneered Estelle, peeved because Gabby got to battle.  
Mewtwo shrugged, just thankful Estelle had let him change out of his jacket. Everyone was wearing their normal outfits again, much to Estelle's distaste.  
"HEY!" Gabby yelled, pounding her feet over to the young man "Wanna have a match?"  
The guy turned around and smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth.  
"Why not? I'm Barry"  
"Hi Barry," giggled Estelle, admiring his long black hair.  
"I'm Gabby," Gabby sighed, shooting Estelle an angry look.  
"One on one?" suggested Barry while the others took their place as spectators.  
"Sounds good to me," Gabby shrugged.  
"Then I choose ODDISH!"  
"Go Pidgey! Gust!"  
Pidgey flapped his wings really fast, creating a small whirlwind. Oddish turned and ran, but her stumpy legs wouldn't run fast enough. She was thrown to the ground.  
"Oddish, Stun Spore!"  
Oddish shook the dirt from her body and squeezed her eyes shut, releasing hundreds of glittering spores into the air.  
"Blow the spores away with Whirlwind!"  
Pidgey created another small whirlwind, which carried the powder away.  
"Oddish use Tackle Attack!"  
Oddish ran at Pidgey, who flapped his wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Oddish screamed and fell down.  
"Oddish return" commanded Barry "Very good Gabby. Your Pidgey is most impressive"  
"Pidgey, return! And so is your Oddish,' Gabby complimented.  
"Would you like to consider a Trade?"  
"Really? You mean it? Cool, of course I would" babbled Gabby "But I don't have a Link Cable."  
"I do," Barry said, producing the black cord from his backpack. He stuck one end onto the button of Oddish's Pokeball and then Gabby connected the other end to the button of Pidgey's Pokeball.  
The Signature Script lines glowed and then the whole cable glowed as well.  
Then with a ping the Pokemon were transferred.  
"Cool! Thanks a bunch!" Gabby smiled warmly, the fact that she had just got rid of Pidgey barely registering in her mind. All she wanted to do was go and show off her new Oddish.  
"OK, OK you traded," Estelle said before Gabby got a word in "Big deal, come on let's go catch some new Pokemon and do some training."  
"I'm with you on this one" Kishi said "Come on Mewtwo let's go find a trainer to hassle"  
Sure thing, boss Mewtwo saluted jokingly.  
"I'm going to go train Pikachu" said Justin "Bye!"  
"And I am going to train the girls, Jigglypuff and Clefairy" said Estelle, and then she vanished too.  
"Well I'm going to train my Oddish," Gabby said to no-one and then she walked into the grass in search of wild Pokemon.  
  
  
  
  
As Kishi and Mewtwo ambled up the path leading to Mt. Moon the heard laughter.  
What's that? Mewtwo asked.  
"A bunch of little boys by the sound of it, maybe some have JR. Licenses, so let's go!"  
And they ran a little way to where they saw three young boys hitting a Pokemon with a stick.  
"Hehehe, take that you crappy carp!" squealed a little boy, slamming the stick down on the Pokemon.  
"Carp Carp CARP, Magikarp!"  
"Oh, it's a Magikarp," Kishi cooed "No Pokemon deserves to be treated like that. Oh the poor thing, I'm gonna teach those brats a lesson!"  
Mewtwo rubbed his paws together gleefully and jumped out infront of the boys.  
"LEAVE THE CARP ALONE!" yelled Kishi strongly from behind.  
"Who's gonna make me?" the little boy with the stick sneered.  
"Me...and my Mewtwo"  
The kids turned and saw the formidable shape infront of them and shrunk in fright.  
"Why were you hitting that Magikarp?" demanded Kishi, crossing her arms.  
"Because it can't do anything. It's dumb."  
"The way you treated it I wouldn't do anything for you either."  
"OOOOHHH!" the boy jeered.  
"You don't deserve to be a trainer" hissed Kishi.  
"And Magikarp doesn't deserve to be a Pokemon," said the boy. "Howz about you keep it, seeing you love it so much?"  
Then he and his friends giggled and ran away. Mewtwo swiped at them as a warning, but they just laughed again.  
"Little brats," Kishi said angrily, then she bent over to see Magikarp. His body was fine thanks to those thick scales, which was good. "I'm going to catch you and take you to the Pokecenter, OK?" she said soothingly, and then she dropped a Pokeball onto its hard body.  
  
  
A little later in the afternoon Estelle, Justin and Gabby walked into the Pokecenter where Kishi was chatting to Nurse Joy about how Magikarp have evolved to be so weak.  
"Hi Kishi," everyone said in unison as they placed their Pokeballs on the bench. Nurse Joy smiled and took them to heal.  
"Did you catch anything new?" asked Justin with little interest.  
"Yeah, I did" Kishi bragged.  
"What?" Estelle said eagerly.  
"Uh...a Magikarp?"  
"Oh my God," Gabby sighed "That is pathetic Kishi"  
"He was in trouble!" Kishi argued back.  
A bunch of little boys were hitting him with a stick explained Mewtwo. Gabby made a face.  
"Are you going to Mt. Moon?" asked Nurse Joy suddenly, in effort to stop a fight from starting.  
"Yup," answered Justin casually.  
"There's a fossil expedition going down there early tomorrow morning, maybe you'd like to join the search team"  
"That'd be cool." Kishi said enthusiastically.  
"And get all dirty? I do nay think so?" Estelle replied.  
"You could sell the fossils for cash..." enticed Kishi "They'd be worth a heap"  
"Around $350, 000 each is what I heard" added Nurse Joy.  
Estelle's eyes gleamed.  
"We'll spend the night here, and first thing in the morning we'll go fossil hunting"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Will the gang find any fossils? Will Team Rocket manage to pull off their latest scheme?  
Find out next time...  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 10, Fossil Fossick!  
  
  
  
For those of you who own a copy of Nintendo's Pokemon Power issue number 1, you may recognise Prof. Phineas Fogg, who the Pokemon Times states is in charge of the Fossil Exhibit at Pewter Museum.  
  
The gang are waiting outside Mt. Moon for the grand Fossil Hunt to begin...  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Mt. Moon," announced Prof. Fogg, gesturing grandly to the towering monolith behind him "This beautiful mountain is home to various species of Pokemon, from the rare and elusive Clefairy to the widespread Zubat colonies, and we must remember to treat them well and not to destroy their homes."  
Estelle drummed her black lacquered fingernails against her new brown leather Indiana Jane hotpants impatiently.  
"Our mission is to locate Pokemon Fossils, hidden deep under the surface of the mountain. We are going to travel through the underground caves and it is certain that we will encounter many new wild Pokemon there, and you are open to catch them. But, however, your ultimate goal is find fossils,"  
Kishi held a book about prehistoric Pokemon written by her favourite Pokemon Researcher, a young man called Bill, in her hand. She was using it to systematically work out where to find water-Pokemon fossils.  
"But," Prof. Fogg continued excitedly "The most breath-taking discovery in the area of paleontology so far is that the New Cinnabar Island Lab, founded by the great Mr. Fuji, has the technology to regenerate fossils to their former Pokemon."  
Kishi yelped out loud, as did many other people. The turnout for the event was huge, and probably not one expected to take home a new Pokemon.  
"I'd love a Kabutops..." sighed Kishi, hugging the book to her chest, imagining the mighty Kabutops slashing its enemies to ribbons.  
"What about an Aerodactyl? Talk about awesome!" breathed Justin, starry eyed.  
"Think of all the clothes that cash could buy when I sell prehistoric Pokemon!" sighed Estelle.  
"I'll be world famous when I discover ancient Pokemon..." dreamt Gabby.  
You have to find the fossils first. Mewtwo pointed out.  
  
  
  
  
"This'll like taking candy from a baby," grinned Meowth as he explained his plan to Jenna and Josh.  
"Don't you mean taking fossils from freaks?" drawled Josh. He laughed evilly.  
"You're embarrassing." Jenna shrugged "Anyway your plan has a lot of holes in it. It'll never work"  
"What do you mean 'embarrassing'?" Josh whined.  
"Shoosh ya face," Meowth snapped "Anyways yous two haven't thought of a decent plan yet, so can yer whinging for a while, OK?"  
"Yes boss!" saluted Josh with a silly grin.  
Jenna sighed.  
  
  
  
  
Are you sure you don't want my help there, Kishi? asked Mewtwo, for like the twentieth time that minute, as he watched her slave away digging.  
"What could you do to help?" Kishi asked in frustration.  
For a start, dig to your left a little further  
Kishi raised her eyebrow a little and looked at him.  
Have you been practicing using your powers? he asked.  
"Sort of," lied Kishi.  
Well if you had perhaps you could tell that there is a big chunk of fossilized Pokemon to your left  
Kishi went into beserko-overdrive mode, dust and pebbles showering Mewtwo like hail, until her shovel hit something hard...  
CLANG!!!  
Mewtwo shuddered.  
Kishi pawed at the hole, scrabbling to get the fossil out from between two rocks.  
"It's stuck!" she wailed.  
Telekinesis. Mewtwo provided simply.  
"But..." Kishi whined guiltily.  
Practice makes perfect gloated Mewtwo.  
"I thought THE TRAINER ordered the Pokemon around!"  
Not THIS Pokemon  
  
**As Mewtwo spoke those words, far away a pair of eyes lit up like lanterns and an evil mouth grinned a knowing grin**  
  
  
  
Two hours later...  
Kishi and Mewtwo had managed to dislodge the fossil by combining their psychic powers and Prof. Fogg had identified it as a Dome Fossil.  
Now Kishi was exhausted from using her powers at such full force and digging, but she still wanted to get her hands on another fossil.  
Kishi glanced over her shoulder and saw Estelle ordering some dweeby looking guys around, making them dig so she wouldn't get her Indiana Jones outfit dirty.  
**Not such a bad idea...** thought Kishi.  
"Squirtle, Magikarp, GO!" and as an afterthought she added "And you too Mewtwo."  
Mewtwo dragged himself up off the rock he had draped his white body on twenty minutes earlier, looking sullen.  
Squirtle and Kishi laughed. Magikarp flopped around a little, then stopped as though pondering his next move, and then flopped about some more.  
"My, my," Kishi laughed in a fake villain voice "Look how the tables have turned, my friend."  
Mewtwo glared angrily at Kishi and picked up a shovel.  
For a second Mewtwo's eyes chilled Kishi to the bone, a never experienced fear swimming in her blood. Mewtwo wouldn't turn sour, would he?  
He was so powerful, and Kishi was certain he had no idea of the destructive forces he harbored inside of him, but maybe he did...  
As though to answer her thoughts Mewtwo grinned, did a silly dance and tapped his shovel on the ground.  
Squirtle clapped and used Water Gun to blast back some of the rocks.  
Magikarp flopped around in a circle.  
"Aren't you going to help, Magikarp?" asked Kishi.  
Magikarp flopped around again.  
Laughter from behind them triggered Mewtwo to spin around in an attack stance, but it was just Estelle.  
She gave Mewtwo a fearful but cold look and stepped cautiously around him.  
"I can't believe you are getting a MAGIKARP to work for you. It's a no-talent fish that can only have babies and flop around."  
Kishi opened her mouth to argue Magikarp's case, then looked at him splashing around in the dirt and sighed.  
"I suppose you're right," she said uncertainly.  
"I'm ALWAYS right." Estelle bragged.  
"So have you got ant fossils yet?" asked Kishi conversationally.  
"...Not yet." Said Estelle, backing down a little "But I hear Justin found a chunk of amber or something. The Professor is checking it out as we speak."  
"Really?" Kishi asked. Her and Justin had something in common, they both had found something old in Mt. Moon.  
"Karp, Karp, Karp!" shrieked Magikarp in excitement, or at least, that was what Kishi interpreted it as.  
In the place where Magikarp had flopped was a circular rut, and jutting out from one part as a spiral shape.  
Estelle's eyes gleamed as she dived for it, but Mewtwo grabbed it first, Estelle got a mouthful of dirt.  
"Aargh!" she muttered as she got up, eyes blazing hatred.  
Mewtwo smiled and handed the fossil to Kishi.   
She was about to run it down to Prof. Fogg when Justin and Gabby came running up. Justin was elated, but Gabby had a very sour look on her face. They both had fossils or something with them.  
Justin waved a semi-transparent object in the air while Gabby delicately held her find in cotton gloves.  
"IT'S OLD AMBER!" Justin yelled excitedly "CHECK IT-"  
"Be quiet, boy." A familiar female voice snapped irritably.   
"Let us begin," added an all-too familiar male voice.  
Three silhouettes stood on an area of raised terrain. Lights clicked on behind them, revealing their identities.  
"Make way for trouble!"  
"On The double!"  
"To plunge you all to devastation!"  
"To hurl apart our little nation"  
"To spread the loathing of truth and love!"  
"To spread our wings for the stars above!"  
"Jenna!"  
"Josh!"  
"Team Rocket exceed the speed of light!"  
"So give up now, or prepare to lose the fight!"  
"MEOWTH! Dat's roight!"  
"Is it just me or has that motto changed?" asked Estelle coolly, barely acknowledging Team Rocket.  
"You noticed!" Jenna and Josh exclaimed, hugging eachother and crying tears of joy "That means you really DO listen to us after all, Oh the joy!"  
"I'm gonna puke." Commented Justin.  
"What do you crooks want?" demanded Kishi dramatically, signaling her Pokemon into battle stance, except of course Magikarp who was still having spasms on the floor of the cave.  
"Glad. You. Asked." Jenna hissed, spacing her words menacingly.   
Mewtwo tensed, waiting...  
"It has come to our attention that many of you have fossils with you." Josh proclaimed greedily.  
Kishi didn't need to hear anymore. It was obvious Team Rocket was out to get the fossils.  
"Mewtwo use Swi-"  
Josh leapt forward and grabbed Gabby, swinging her into a headlock.  
"If you resist, Gabby gets it." He threatened, spinning her around slowly for all to see.  
Many people around the cave gasped and dropped their tools. One guy who had been battling a wild Geodude paused for an instant and it escaped.  
Kishi made a move to step forward, but Gabby signaled her back.  
"Hand me the fossil, girl." Commanded Jenna coldly.  
Gabby gulped worriedly and handed Jenna the fossil.  
Jenna's eyes gleamed evilly. Josh cackled. Meowth cheered.  
"Now," commanded Meowth "Hand over all yer fossils and nobody'll git 'urt."  
Justin gave Kishi a disbelieving look. Team Rocket could never get away with this!  
"You'll never get away with this," hissed Gabby. Her eyes didn't look as scared as Kishi would have thought, in fact she looked like she was grinning under her act.  
Team Rocket laughed in satisfaction.   
Justin reached slowly for a Pokeball on his belt. He found it and released Pikachu.  
Jenna noticed him out of the corner of her eye.  
"Justin has got Pika-"  
"Pikachu, Thundershcok!"  
Pikachu let loose an electric attack that lit the whole cave up. Thousands of Zubats swarmed from the roof, whisking Team Rocket away with them. As the Zubat lifted Gabby remained, clinging to a rock for dear life.  
"WE'RE BLASTING OFF ONCE AGAIN!"  
Justin aimed his throw perfectly.  
"POKEBALL GO!"  
He hit a Zubat on the first try, enclosing it into the cramped Pokeball. It whizzed back into his hands.  
"My sixth Pokemon," announced Justin proudly, showing it off.  
Estelle gave him a dirty look. She had the least number of Pokemon in the entire group.  
"They've got Gabby's fossil," Kishi said in a worried voice.  
Gabby picked herself up off the ground and grinned to Estelle, as though she was just trying to prove she was cool than reassuring Kishi.  
"What Team Rocket got," Gabby proclaimed, with a cheeky grin at Justin, "Is a piece of fossilized Pokemon droppings,"  
Justin laughed and looked impressed.  
Kishi and Mewtwo patted her on the back.  
Estelle made a face like she was going to spew.  
For a second Kishi felt sorry for her cousin. After all she was just trying to prove herself to Estelle and Justin, you know, that she was cool enough and all. For a fleeting instant Kishi wanted to tell Gabby that it didn't matter what the others thought about her, but as the pride returned to Gabby's hurt eyes Kishi saw there was no need.  
"That'll show Team Rocket not to mess with us again!" Kishi complimented, trying to make up for Estelle's lack of tact.  
Gabby smiled gratefully at her. Her eyes said 'Thanks for the compliment Kishi, but it's not what I'm looking for'.  
What are you looking for? Kishi asked in telepathy, her eyes swirling and glowing faintly.  
"I don't know." Whispered Gabby wistfully "But I'd sure as Hell love to..."  
Mewtwo's eyes glowed a dim blue color as though he was going to tell Gabby, but then, deciding against it his eyes faded back to purple.  
  
  
Later on, outside Mt. Moon...  
"So what is it? I bet it's a Tyrannticus!" Josh persisted.  
Prof. Fogg sighed. He took the magnifying glass away from his eye and handed Jenna the fossil.  
She snatched it greedily and turned it over in her white-gloved hands.  
"What you have here," explained Prof. Fogg "Is fossilized Pokemon manure"  
"EEWW!"  
Jenna dropped the rock immediately. It landed with a soft 'thud' at her feet.  
Josh wiped his hands vigorously on his shirt.  
"We have to go back in there and get more fossils," Josh commanded, his eyes blazing. It was more than just a mission, those brats had tricked him, and he wasn't about to let them get away with it.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile a wild Clefairy looked on in fear and interest. What were the two strange humans and the talking Pokemon doing?  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Maybe you have noticed the series gradually moving away from what the characters are actually feeling, maybe not. Anyway I'm going to make the character's feelings more important from now on, and that is a Blood Of Mewtwo Omen.  
  
Love,  
Mew2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos #11, Moon Stone Mayhem  
  
  
Last episode was the Special #2 where Kishi and Mewtwo were pulled to another dimension to battle the psychic Scyther, Razer.   
This time they have to protect the Moon Stone from you-know-who.  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think happened?" Kishi asked Mewtwo as she watched Gabby and Bulbasaur battle a wild Geodude.  
I don't know, the truth is, we may never know  
"Yeah, there are heaps of things the world will never know. It's always changing."  
Twisting in on itself, distorting our views of it. Things our minds will never be able to comprehend  
"Like the parallel dimension we were in,"  
Or why Eevee's genetic code enables it to evolve certain ways  
"Like a Bellsprout evolving with a Leaf Stone."  
Or indeed ANY Pokemon  
"Hi guys, what are you talking about?" asked Justin as he sat down beside Kishi and watched Gabby also.  
Kishi inspected her nails nervously. What would Justin think if he knew the things she was thinking about? He'd probably prefer her to be a bimbo like the others.  
The great mysteries of the universe announced Mewtwo grandly.  
Kishi wished she could sink into the dirt.  
"Cool," Justin said genuinely, smiling for Kishi's benefit "Like the radiation from element stones and that?"  
"Yeah," Kishi smiled with newfound confidence "You got any theories?"  
"Me? Oh yeah!"  
  
  
  
Not so far away Estelle was commanding her group of guys to dig deeper so they could find her a fossil.  
Clefairy and Jigglypuff stood at her side, grinning at the boys' stupidity.  
"Clefairy?" exclaimed Clefairy suddenly, noticing it had an onlooker.  
The other Clefairy did a little twirl and beckoned Clefairy closer.  
Clefairy shook her head.  
The male Clefairy signaled to her again.   
Clefairy gave him an anxious look and threw Estelle and Jigglypuff a quick glance before following the male Clefairy deeper into the heart of the cave system.  
"Jiggly!" said Jigglypuff, tapping on Estelle's leg.  
"Not now Jigglypuff. Larry might have found something."  
"PU-UFF!" said Jigglypuff in a huff, pulling an ugly face.  
Estelle looked down at her and Jigglypuff pointed to where Clefairy had been.  
"Where's Clefairy?" shrieked Estelle, picking Jigglypuff up under the arms.  
Jigglypuff pointed further down into the cave.  
Estelle looked at Gabby, Kishi and Justin who were all training their Pokemon and thought about telling them where she was going for an instant, but then she figured that Gabby would tag along and annoy her and Kishi would embarrass the hell out of her with her geeky shorts. Besides it was her Clefairy, not anyone else's.  
"Keep digging, guys, I'll be back in five minutes. Ciao!"  
And then with Jigglypuff under one arm Estelle ventured into the twisting underground maze of Mt. Moon.  
  
  
  
"Oddish Tackle!"  
Oddish threw herself at Squirtle, who used Tail Whip and sent Oddish flying.  
"I thought Grass vs Water would be a cinch!" Gabby wailed, returning Oddish.  
"Just like what you said about Oddish beating Geodude." Justin said, calling Weedle back to his side.  
"I don't think your strategy is the problem, cuz," Kishi said, putting a comforting hand on Gabby's shoulder, which was shaking violently "I think it's Oddish,"  
Gabby gave Kishi an angry but confused look.  
"You trounced it in a battle and traded it because you liked it, not because of the way it battled. Oddish was hopeless, it was plain to see." Kishi apologised, not liking to hurt her cousin's feelings even if she was a bitch most of the time.  
"Are you saying I'm dumb then?" bawled Gabby, sobbing into her bag.  
Justin shrugged. "If the cap fits wear it."  
Kishi defied her nervousness and shot Justin a murderous look.  
"Not at all. It was just an impulsive decision. We all make mistakes. Think Magikarp." Kishi grimaced a little.  
Kishi looked at Mewtwo and Justin for support, but neither of them seemed to want to make Gabby feel any better.  
"There is one solution..." Justin said suddenly.  
Gabby glanced up from her tear-drenched bag. "What?"  
"Evolution. If you can evolve Oddish into Gloom," Justin looked meaningfully at Kishi "Or equally Magikarp into Gyrados, then it would be great to battle with."  
"Evolution is the solution!" Kishi said brightly, giving Justin a grateful look.  
He shrugged as if to say 'no problem'.  
Mewtwo got up, sensing that he would have to 'baby train' Oddish. Baby training is when you purposefully lose the match so you're opponent gains EXP points.  
"But DON'T LOSE on purpose." Gabby demanded, glaring at Mewtwo.  
That girl is smarter than she looks, he thought, and then he grinned. Time for him to clean the floor with Oddish's mop-like head.  
  
  
  
After a while of aggravating searching Jenna, Meowth and Josh finally caught up with the Clefairy they had seen in the cave earlier.  
Jenna swished her lavender colored hair and laughed. That Clefairy had brought another one with it, another one for her to swipe.  
"If we follow dose Clefairy dey'll lead us straight to the Moon Stone." Meowth grinned.  
"We'll be rich once we have taken it and given it to the Boss," Josh added dreamily.  
Jenna gave him an irritated look. She wanted the Moon Stone all to herself. Why should she have to share with him?  
She led the way as they snuck up behind the two unsuspecting Clefairy.   
A whitish glow stained the walls. Swirls of excitement raced around in the pit of Jenna's stomach. This was the crime that would make them famous. She was sure of it.  
And as they turned the corner they saw IT. Josh giggled foolishly and rubbed his hands together. The Moon Stone was huge, big enough for he, Jenna and Meowth to have their share, with more to pass on to the Boss.  
  
  
  
Estelle rounded the corner at the exact same time as Jenna and Josh. Thankfully they hadn't seen her. She wondered what on Earth they were up to this time, then she looked infront of her.  
A huge glowing white monolith towered before her, a ring of rose colored Clefairae guarding it.  
"The Moon Stone..." Estelle breathed greedily. It was all hers...  
Meowth suddenly screeched "IT'S A BRAT!"  
Jenna and Josh whirled around, ready for battle. The Clefarae parted their circle and fixed stony expressions on the newcomers. Jigglypuff whimpered softly.  
Before Estelle knew what was happening a hard impact hit her on the side of her face.  
"AAAAGGHHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
"We'd better leave Mt. Moon soon if we want to arrive in Cerulean before nightfall." Kishi said in her 'responsible parent' voice, returning Squirtle.  
"Yeah," agreed Justin as he and Gabby too called back their Pokemon "Where's Estelle?"  
They looked over to where the guys were digging up fossils. Estelle was nowhere in sight.  
"Hey, where IS she?"   
Gabby and Justin scanned the area briefly.  
Mewtwo looked at Kishi.  
"Powers, right?" she asked him. He grinned and nodded.  
Kishi opened her mind. Blue light danced in her ever-changing eyes. In a warped under-water voice she heard Estelle scream, followed by a sharp 'click'.  
The last sound was all-too familiar, but Kishi couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was Estelle was in trouble.  
"Estelle's in trouble," she told the others "As much as I would dislike to, we have to find her."  
"HELP! HELP!" yelled a male voice that Kishi hadn't heard for "THEIVES ARE IN THE CAVES AND THEY HAVE PASSED THE MAZE AND NOW THEY ARE AFTER THE STONE, WHICH I FEAR MAY SOON BE GONE."  
Nice poem Mewtwo said dryly.  
"What a weirdo," hissed Gabby under her breath, looking at the unlikely combination of a lab coat and red gumboots.   
"Three gangsters have found the resting place of the beloved Moon Stone, help me stop them."  
The guy stepped up to Justin.  
"I am Seymour the Scientist, defender of Clefarae worldwide, help me protect the Moon Stone form these criminals."  
Kishi put on her righteous face and told Seymour that it was their duty to help him guard the Moon Stone.  
"Come with me." He commanded, and led them al down a dimly lit tunnel.  
  
  
  
"What an interesting catch," Jenna smirked.  
"Certainly 'unusual'" Josh giggled, rotating the Pokeball in his hand.  
"Quit yer blabberin'" Meowth sneered "Time for action!"  
Jenna ripped the rose from her hair and twisted the top. Black smoke oozed out of the delicate red petals.  
Jigglypuff coughed and tried to find Clefairy in the sea of smog.  
Kishi, Seymour, Justin and Gabby rushed into the room, handkerchiefs covering their mouths to avoid smoke inhalation.  
After a few minutes the dark cloud lifted, and the Moon Stone was gone, in its place sat a Pokeball.  
A Clefairy gave it a puzzled look and handed it to another Clefairy. Kishi instantly recognized it as Estelle's Clefairy, the perfect coat and manicured toenails setting it apart from the wild Clefairae.   
Clefairy played with the Pokeball in her paw for a second, then handed it to Kishi.  
"Huh?" Kishi held the Pokeball up to the light, trying to work out what was inside. She was about to throw it when a Clefairy interrupted her.  
"Clefairy."  
It wants us to help find the Moon Stone translated Mewtwo.  
Gabby covered her face in her hands when Kishi got her save-the-planet look again.  
"We will return the Moon Stone to you." Kishi said. Seymour smiled gratefully.  
Gabby sighed.  
  
  
  
The pursuit of Team Rocket led Kishi, Seymour, Jigglypuff, Gabby, Justin, Mewtwo and the Clefarae out of the cave and into the neighboring valley. Shielding her eyes from the sudden light Gabby pointed to the unmistakable Moon Stone.  
Jenna and Josh noticed them and got up.  
"Make way for trouble!"  
"On the Double"  
"We'll plunge your dreams to devastation"  
"We'll conquer all hope within this nation"  
"To destroy all signs of truth and love"  
"To spread our wings for the stars above"  
"Jenna,"  
"Josh,"  
"Team Rocket exceeds the speed of light,"  
"Fall to your knees now, or surely lose the fight."  
"Meowth, dat's roight!"  
"Hey, Estelle was right, that motto DOES keep changing." Exclaimed Gabby, breaking Jenna and Josh's dramatic pose.   
"I write all the lyrics," bragged Jenna, then she realized she was getting sidetracked. "I suppose you want a piece of the Moon Stone?"  
"They surely do." Josh spoke before Kishi could open her mouth "Pity they haven't discovered their little friend yet."  
"Estelle..." Kishi gasped "What did you do to her?"  
Jenna grinned at the Pokeball in Kishi's hand.   
Uh Kishi? The signals that Pokeball is sending indicate- uh, well, it's ESTELLE in there! said Mewtwo.  
"This is going to be so weird," Kishi sighed. "ESTELLE GO!"  
Jenna, Josh, Gabby and Justin cracked up, and Seymour and Mewtwo had big smirks.   
The Pokeball bounced once on the ground and opened up, and Estelle was released.  
"You have no idea!" she ranted in anger "What I have just been through, I could kill you- HEY I have a MARK on my face where you HIT ME! I will Kill you and I will make you wish that...hey...!" Estelle broke off once she had noticed the Moon Stone sitting next to Team Rocket. Her eyes gleamed greedily. It could be hers, all hers...  
"Keep your eyes away from it..." warned Jenna menacingly "Or your face will have more than just a mark, even though you'd never see it under all your zits"  
Jenna had made a big mistake. NO one hurt Estelle's pride if they knew what was good for them.  
"CLEFARAE!" Estelle roared, addressing the entire troupe. "METRONOME!"  
All the Clefairy suddenly began swaying their fingers lightly to an internal beat.  
Jenna, Josh and Meowth watched, hypnotised.   
"At...least...I...know...what...happens...when...the...Clefarae...use...the...  
Metronome...now." Said Seymour in time to the swaying of Clefairy.  
"And...what...exactly...is...that?" asked Kishi.  
"Anything...The...Metronome...harnesses...the...power...of...a...random...  
move"  
The Clefarae stopped waving their hands and gathered into a circle.  
The ground beneath Team Rocket shook, and shook and shook.  
"AARGGHHH!" they screamed as the earth beneath them literally split open and they were hurled into the air. The Moon Stone sat on the very edge of one piece of rock. It teetered uneasily for a while and then dropped off, shattering.  
"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"  
There was an awestruck silence.  
"Earthquake," observed Seymour "Most interesting, I must jot this down in my notes..."  
The Clefarae and Estelle rushed to the shards of the Moon Stone. While the Clefarae gathered the pieces up Estelle slipped some into her pocket, grinning wickedly.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later the gang had said their farewells to Seymour, The Clefarae and Professor Fogg.  
"So now we've completed Mt. Moon we can head to Cerulean, right?" inquired Kishi.  
"Yep. If we follow this trail straight ahead." Justin, the official map-keeper, said pointing.  
Mewtwo snatched the map from him to double-check.  
"Let's go then," Gabby said chirpily, hanging off Justin's arm, much to Estelle's disgust.  
Hey where is Estelle? She's at the back of the group with KISHI?!  
  
  
  
"Look, Kishi, since you are a total freak you must understand weird stuff so I've got to tell you about the," Estelle paused to shudder "Pokeball"  
"Mmm," Kishi nodded, feeling absolutely murderous inside.  
"It was like I, like, ceased to EXIST if you know what I mean. It was like a whole, like, different perspective on like, things. You know, it was all nothing and I couldn't see, but like, I could, and in a really weird way, it was like freaky."  
"Maybe one day we'll work out the mystery," Kishi said dreamily, imagining herself as a Professor who had just discovered the mystery of the ancient Pokeball.  
"Don't get all whimsical on me, and don't go thinking I'm your friend either."  
Estelle flounced up ahead and hung off Justin's other arm. To Kishi's dismay he looked as happy as Larry, and Mewtwo didn't look too unhappy either. It seemed everyone in the group was getting along fine, except for her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Next time the gang decide to help out a stranger called AJ, and Team Rocket are the only ones who can help...  
  
  
Love'n'Kisses  
Mew2  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of The Mewtwos #13, A Friend In Need  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES- Hello folks! Well was anyone to expect a dramatic change such as the one taken place here? From a comedy, to a comedy shrouded in mystery, I am very pleased with the mixture I have got here.  
I think the Slave should appear at least once in every episode, and perhaps he could explain things along the way.  
A message for Shadowcat- Yes this series is going somewhere, and it does have an ending, but not quite the ending one would expect. But the ending is far, far away, so you are all stuck with me a lot longer.  
  
And without further ado...the story:  
  
Last time we left our heroes they discovered Jessi, James, Cassidy and Butch in their crazy, failed attempt to capture Mewtwo, now the gang are headed for the amazing Cerulean City in hope of winning a Cascade Badge.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Justin, shaking Gabby and Estelle off his arms "What's that?"  
Kishi ran to catch up with her fellow travelers and to see what it was that Justin was so interested in.  
It was a high log fence, with a big sign on it. 'AJ's Gym, Undefeated. Wins- 257 Losses- 0.'  
Underneath the scoreboard was a note. 'NOTE- Gym not sanctioned by Pokemon League'.  
"What a load of crap. No Trainer can win 200 and something battles and not lose at all. It's preposterous." Giggled Gabby, grinning widely at Estelle.  
Estelle looked at Gabby coldly. "I've never lost a battle, are you saying that I'm preposterous?"   
"No, not at all," Gabby said in surprise. She hated it when Estelle caught her out like that. "Hey! Come to think about it, I've never lost a battle either."  
"Neither have I," added Justin in a distant voice.  
Mewtwo looked expectantly at Kishi.  
"Ok, neither have I. Are you happy? You know I hate to brag."  
"You wouldn't," said Estelle, looking Kishi over with a critical eye "If you had something to brag about."  
Kishi threw her hands up into the air in a submissive pose. "What do I have to do Estelle? Exactly what do I have to do to make you leave me alone?"  
It involves 30 feet of ducting tape and a hack-saw joked Mewtwo.  
"What will she do with THAT?" asked Gabby in wonder.  
I don't know answered Mewtwo.  
"But you told the joke in the first place."  
That's what makes it funny explained Mewtwo It's open to interpretation  
"Huh?"  
Never mind  
"Hi! Do want to challenge me?" asked an unfamiliar squeaky voice.  
"Who- oh you must be AJ," said Kishi "And yes I would like to challenge you"  
"Come on in then," AJ grinned, opening the gate wide to let the five newcomers in. Inside the tall log fence there was a big top tent in which Kishi could see the silhouettes of many different Pokemon scampering around. Outside the tent was a standard battlefield.  
AJ stepped into the traditional north facing half-circle that all Leaders used. Kishi took her place at the Challenger Semicircle.  
"Three Pokemon each." Supplied AJ.  
"I choose you!" AJ cried with a crack of his whip for effect "Beedrill!"  
"Beedrill, eh? He's part poison," thought Kishi "Mewtwo!"  
Mewtwo stepped onto the field, glaring at the Bug Pokemon as it hovered in the air, its rapidly flapping wings creating an annoying 'bzzzzzz' sound.  
"Psychic against Bug?" observed AJ "Not very good strategy. Twin Needle!"  
Beedrill dove at Mewtwo with both his stingers lowered.  
"But what about Psychic against Poison? Mewtwo Barrier!"  
The light spread from Mewtwo to Kishi and together they raised the Barrier, just in time for Beedrill to slam into. The shock vibrated up his outstretched drills and hit his body. He recoiled in shock.  
Kishi let the light drain from her eyes.  
"Beedrill! Pin Missile!"  
Beedrill swooped down again launching a rapid attack. His blows were mostly deflected by Mewtwo's natural chest-armor, but he was hit around his waist and stomach as well. It was plain to see that the attack had done him considerable damage.  
"Mewtwo!" thought Kishi with a grin as her eyes began to glow pale blue and swirl about far more than usual "Recover Technique!"  
Beams of yellow light shot out from Mewtwo's heart and consumed his body, drawing strength back to him from the air.  
"Beedrill! Use your own Energy Attack! Leech Life!"  
Beedrill swooped at Mewtwo again with his stingers at the ready to absorb Mewtwo's Hit Points.  
"Mewtwo! Knock that thingy outta the sky with Swift!"  
Mewtwo crouched down on his haunches, his muscles bunching and rippling for the jump. As fast as lightning Mewtwo released the tension in his hindquarters and sprung upwards, tackling the Bug in the gut. Still using the speed that he had stored up Mewtwo fought the Beedrill in the air for about three seconds, before grabbing him and smashing him into the ground.  
Beedrill buzzed his wings in a last futile effort to get up. Mewtwo circled the enemy uncertainly, before stepping back to Kishi's side. His injuries were the worst he had suffered so far in his journey.  
"That was a good battle," AJ commended "But Beedrill was not at his strongest"- he returned his Bug type to the Pokeball- "At least not as strong as... Ratciate!"  
The giant rat snapped his fangs menacingly.  
"Those teeth won't penetrate your hard shell, Squirtle!"  
"They wouldn't penetrate Magikarp's hard head, either," giggled Gabby from the sidelines. Kishi shot her cousin a withering look.  
Kishi released Squirtle into the match.  
"Squirtle! Water Gun!"  
Squirtle sprayed a powerful stream of water from his mouth. Raticate made no attempt to dodge the attack; instead, it used High Jump Kick and sailed over the jet of cold water, catching Squirtle heavily in the mouth with its clawed foot.  
Squirtle was bowled over backwards, his face already forming a large bruise.  
  
Justin watched as Kishi made the counter-attack. It was typical of her not to give up, ever. She would always fight for what was right, no matter the odds. He could usually predict how she would react in different situations.  
He also found himself able to predict Estelle's reactions. She was ruthless, bitchy, had her own motives behind everything. She never gave up, her only reason for that being if she was defeated badly her name would be put to shame.  
Gabby too, could be predicted. She tried to impress people to get what she wanted, she was sometimes a little too perky, worried about her appearance. She didn't give up either, simply because she was a stubborn person with a lot of drive to be the best.  
It was then that it became increasingly clear to Justin what his problem was. Reliable old Justin, always ready to fight, for what reasons unknown. Nobody understood him, he didn't understand himself. He didn't have a personality, an attitude, he was just the typical male leader of the group. That wasn't how he wanted it to be.  
  
"AJ looks as if he might just win," Gabby said, her mouth forming into a grim line "He's an excellent trainer."  
Raticate Tackled Squirtle, almost succeeding in knocking the water-type to the ground. If Squirtle rolled onto his back, he was defenseless.  
Estelle opened her mouth to say 'The definition of excellent would be reversed if he challenged me' or some other egotistical crack.   
Gabby could see that even Estelle was impressed by the boy's abilities, and as she knew, it took a lot to impress Estelle.  
Raticate used Hyper-Fang, and his teeth sank into the fleshy pads of Squirtle's fingers.  
"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Kishi cried, refusing to lose "And use Spinning Tackle!"  
Squirtle leapt in the air, by means unknown, considering his body was completely tucked into his shell, and swooped down at the giant rat Pokemon.  
Raticate fell back, defeated. It was the toughest battle Kishi and her Pokemon had been subjected to yet.  
"Yay Kishi!" Gabby cried, caught up in the moment. "Oops!" She covered her mouth with her hand, not actually wanting her cousin to know how much she was rooting for her.   
Estelle gave Gabby a disapproving look, and Gabby blushed and looked away. She turned to Justin, about to ask him what he thought of the match.  
He was staring directly at the center of the battlefield, his fists clenched and his eyes distant. The determination set into his eyes almost scared Gabby. She wanted Kishi to win too, but not that badly.  
"Raticate Return!" commanded Justin "I choose Sandshrew!"  
Kishi thought for a second. Squirtle was a water-type and Sandshrew was a ground-type. The battle would be a pushover for him, but he wasn't properly recovered. Mewtwo would most likely refuse to go into battle, considering she had one last Pokemon to use.  
But I would come in and save Magikarp at the end, Mewtwo said, reading Kishi's thoughts.  
Go away Mewtwo, she said Hey wow! I'm using Telepathy! Cool! What do you think Mewtwo? I guess I don't need training to become a powerful psychic after all  
Mewtwo seemed to think for a moment. You do.  
"Uh hello in there?" called AJ "We have a battle to finish."  
"I was using...oh never mind! Magikarp go!"  
AJ seemed to slump down, rather than crack up laughing as Kishi had expected him to. "What's the point?" he cried furiously. Sandshrew returned to his side.  
"The point is to the win the match," Estelle said in her superior voice. As an afterthought she added. "Duh."  
Gabby laughed hollowly. She could she there was something bothering AJ, and whilst she wasn't going to make a big song and dance over it as she was sure her cousin was, she was worried for him. Trainers with 257 victories didn't get that many wins by breaking down in the last round.  
"What's wrong?" Kishi said, skipping the 'What do you mean "what's the point?"' dialogue and opting for getting straight to the point.  
"I left this Gym three years ago to travel in search of badges. Soon after I realized the Gym was my true calling, but in order to reclaim it I had to get it authorized by the League. If a certain number of Trainers stop by within the space of time, the gym becomes official. They won't allow unofficial Gyms anymore."  
"How many trainers need to stop by?" asked Kishi softly, returning her Pokemon to their Pokeballs and walking across the field to comfort the older boy.  
"290 in three years."  
"That's an awful lot...it's ridiculous...this Gym is so out of the way..."  
"Which is exactly why they want to close it down."  
"Is there a way we can help?"  
Before AJ could form a reply, Justin marched onto the center court. "Whatever it takes, we'll do it."  
His voice was so determined, his face so sure they could win..., Kishi looked away, she could never quite guess what was going on beneath Justin's tanned skin.  
"The League can't push around Trainers. You were happy before the laws changed, nobody deserves to be put under the pressure and stress that you are going through."  
AJ looked at Justin. How could it be that the quiet, handsome boy understood his plight so well?  
Estelle's eyes practically bugged out of her head. She'd known Justin longer than the others, and he'd never taken a stance like this before. He really was full of surprises.  
"I don't think there is a way to beat the League. They've got me this time." Sighed AJ, wiping his brow in despair.  
"Couldn't we just battle you 33 times?" asked Kishi.  
"Nope. I have to list all challengers. They won't allow the same trainer to keep on battling the Leader.""  
"We'll use fake names." Said Kishi.  
"The League have records of every Trainer from Pallet, or Tangerine Island, or wherever you start from. They'd figure us out in no time." AJ seemed determined to be depressed.  
"I know some Trainers that they won't have records of," grinned Justin suddenly. Kishi could see he had thought of a plan. But why? She asked herself. He'd never been interested in helping a stranger before.  
"It doesn't matter. They can't keep battling me over and over again, besides, the League would probably expel them from the competition and put a fine on me for not checking Trainer details beforehand." Explained AJ gloomily.  
"These guys aren't IN the competition." Grinned Justin "And trust me, this is gonna work out great, I've got it all planned out. When are the League due for inspection?"  
"Three this afternoon." Said AJ glumly.  
"Then we've only got two hours to find them. Kishi, Mewtwo, come with me."  
Mewtwo stepped backward, as though to say 'You're not my Trainer, and I do not respect nor take orders from you.'.  
"Do it Mewtwo." Commanded Kishi firmly.  
Justin turned once again to AJ "Can we borrow your Video-Phone for a minute?"  
  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" hissed Kishi "I don't even believe that the directory gave us the number!"  
"Well that operator obviously fell in love with my superior good looks..." something dark built up in Justin's eyes. Kishi could see he was in serious need of help. That boy had a lot of repressed emotion tucked away in the furthest corners of his soul.  
"Hello?" a gruff male voice answered the phone. The picture clicked on and revealed a shadowed man in a sharp red suit, at his side a well-groomed Persian.  
"This is two Trainers, one of which has a Pokemon targeted by two of your agents, a Jenna and Josh, and their sidekick Meowth."  
Unsure of how to react, Kishi waved slightly.  
"The target Pokemon, a Mewtwo, I believe." Giovanni hissed menacingly. There was underlying hatred in his tones as he spat the name of the Psychic cat.  
"We would like to allow Jenna and Josh to capture Mewtwo. Are they available right now?"  
"Hold." Commanded the middle-aged man.  
  
  
Giovanni made his way to the two agents' quarters. Once they had returned Mewtwo to him he could finally wreak his revenge.  
"Jenna! Josh! Phone!"  
  
"Hello? Oh look, it is two of the brats." Said Josh.  
"Shut up you dork," Jenna sighed "What the hell do you want? I just got back from my sister's and I want to get some shut-eye."  
"Well," Justin proclaimed grandly "My friend here wants to let you take that Mewtwo you are seeking. Interested?"  
"When and where?" asked Josh, scrambling on the desk for a pen and some paper "OK, shoot."  
"AJ's Gym, near Cerulean City, Half-past two."  
"Got it," Josh smiled "Pleasure doing business with you."  
"The feeling is mutual," Justin said, as he hung up.  
What have you just done? Mewtwo wailed If Kishi wasn't here I would tear you to shreds for disregarding my rights, Justin  
"Fortunately I am here, and I won't let him, but I'm worried. I don't understand your plan and I hope it will work, but what if it doesn't? There is a lot at stake here."  
Justin paused for a moment and stood up. "Of course it will work...take a risk for once, learn to be a bit daring, because I sure a-"  
Justin broke off and fled the tent. Kishi could still feel his grief hanging in the air, leaving an unpleasant psychic trail to follow.  
What was provoking his sudden mood-swings? She had never quite been able to figure Justin out, she just knew he was, important, somehow, someway, he was of some significance to her destiny, whatever that may be.  
Maybe he is insane Mewtwo said, stretching his neck up I don't like to be used like that  
"Nobody does, Mewtwo, but Justin is our friend, and we should try to help him out, since saving this Gym means so much to him"  
Why does it mean so much to him? wondered Mewtwo "I wonder if he fancies AJ as his type of guy, if you get my meaning  
"Mewtwo, don't be stupid..." Kishi trailed off, it did explain a lot, like why he had two gorgeous girls that followed him everywhere, and he never gave them the time of day. Also why he had never been interested in helping Gabby or Estelle, but very interested in helping AJ. It was suspicious, to say the very least.  
"Do you think...Mewtwo?" Kishi wondered aloud.  
There is no sense in not asking  
  
2:40 P.M  
Kishi spotted Justin sitting alone on a fallen log a little way away from the Gym.  
"Can I have a talk to you?" she asked.  
Justin tried to nod, but his head ended up slumped further between his shoulders as he stared at the fallen leaves littering the ground beneath him.  
"Sure." He answered grimly.  
Kishi fumbled with her fingers for a moment before standing assertively in front of him. "Well I actually need to ask you something...Are you gay?"  
There it was, out in the open, creating the most surprised reaction from Justin.  
"No! Not at all! Whatever gave you THAT idea?" His head shot upwards so he could see Kishi's face properly.  
"Well you never seem interested in Gabby or Estelle and you were never interested in helping any of us, but you seemed so desperate to help AJ...I just thought, or rather Mewtwo just thought, you know," babbled Kishi, completely embarrassed over her jump to the conclusion.  
"I suppose I had better clear this up for you, right?"  
"It would help," she smiled apologetically as she took a seat beside him.  
"When I was younger, a lot younger, my family had a Gym, we made a lot of profit, and we never saw a point in becoming a legal Gym, because it was a waste of paperwork. Me and my brother used to help out all the time," he said smiling reflectively "We were great friends. Until the regulations changed and Gyms that earned a certain amount of income had to pay a large fee to become official, or the League would repossess the Gym. My father didn't bother to send any money away, believing the League wouldn't follow it up. They did."  
Kishi put her hand on Justin's shoulder when she saw the tears forming in his eyes.  
"They repossessed the Gym, we moved around, that was how I got to know Emerald Town so well," he smiled blankly "Eventually my brother got sick of all the moving around and he left. He never wrote or tried to make contact. It felt terrible, I was sure I had done something to make him hate me. After a while we all settled down, but we weren't used to being strapped for cash. The allowances didn't cut it, and even if they had, we would have wasted the money. I left home to become a Trainer in the hope of earning cash from the battles to support my family."  
"Oh Justin I had no idea," Kishi said softly "That explains why you want to payback the League so badly, so badly you are even disobeying the law."  
"Yeah," Justin smiled bitterly "Twisted, huh?"  
"Well I can't honestly say no...if only you had talked about this sooner, maybe it wouldn't have advanced so far, maybe your hatred would not be so acute..."  
"Yeah, maybe." Justin said quietly.  
"That's not all, is it?" Kishi said suddenly "There is more to this than just the Gym, isn't there?"  
"What makes you say that?" he said a little too quickly, his voice rising guiltily.  
"When you said that thing about the operator falling for your good looks...you looked so distant. There is something else bothering you, isn't there Justin?"  
"Yeah there is, OK?" he said on the verge of breaking into tears "I'm sick of being treated the way I am. A toy, a prize for Estelle and Gabby, for whoever wins their sick little superiority war."  
"Is that the way you see it?" Kishi asked gently, picturing the world form his point of view, which was hard, because she wasn't quite sure what it was.  
"You don't understand me, and neither do they. I don't even understand myself! How can I expect better treatment if I don't know what treatment I'd like!" he was screaming hysterically, tears slipping down his high tanned cheeks.  
"Justin, calm down," Kishi soothed "Explain to me exactly what you mean."  
She longed to slip her arm around him and comfort him, but for some reason something outside herself was stopping her from getting too close.  
  
**The Slave watched on from his distant place on the Earth, although it was now not so distant as before. He had to stop the girl falling in love with him, it would hurt too much when the time came for the truth to be revealed. He didn't want to hurt either of them.  
He just wanted it to end.**  
  
"I have to be strong, the typical male leader of the group, I have to. I hate it Kishi. I don't hate the role, just the way I am forced into it. Don't you understand that I have to be myself? Can't you let me be myself?"  
"Justin please be calm."  
Suddenly Kishi did something she had never done before. Her eyes glowed blue and began to swirl at an accelerated rate. She somehow placed herself within Justin's world, taking his thoughts, sifting through them until she understood. The sensation was so strange that no words could describe it, yet it felt so unusually natural that it scared her.  
Eyes still glowing, and speaking in a flat voice, she stated what Justin himself was still searching for inside.  
"You feel worthless, just a pawn in the game of Estelle and Gabby. Like your true worth is simply to become a prize in the war. These feelings have occurred since the Gym was taken away. You were always chosen by your looks, never giving your personality time to grow. The easy way out seemed to be to blame the League, to blame your brother, whoever.  
We seek our value in the perception of others, and you have perceived that your worth does not exceed over looks. Only you can change that, by altering the way others see you.  
Seek your own value, Justin, it is your world."  
Justin's eyes wavered and he looked directly into Kishi's as the light faded from them. He closed his eyes and moved forward.  
Kishi too, shut her eyes and moved closer, ready for the inevitable kiss.  
  
**The Slave looked away, he didn't want to see them fall in love, it hurt too much. He had to change the way things worked, but he couldn't, not under the watchful eye of his Lord. Instead, he let nature run things the way she wanted to.**  
  
"Kishi! Justin! Jenna and Josh are here!" yelled Gabby as she rushed into the clearing.  
Justin jumped back, startled. Kishi's face flushed a deep scarlet as she rose, avoiding his gaze.  
The three made their way back to the Tent in wary silence. Gabby was afraid she had caught Kishi and Justin as they were about to kiss, which meant he found her more attractive, which certainly was odd. She vowed to take more care in her appearance from then on.  
"Make way for trouble!"  
"On the double!"  
"To plunge you all to devastation!"  
"To split apart our little nation!"  
"We fight against the goods of truth and love!"  
"We spread our wings for the stars above!"  
"Jenna!"  
"Josh!"  
"TR3 exceed the speed of light!"  
"So as in the past, prepare to lose the fight!"  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
"Ok, this time it is definitely different. Why on Earth did you change your name to TR3?" Estelle demanded as the three super-villains jumped out of a patched up hot air balloon, shaped in the head of a Meowth.  
"Isn't that Jessi and James's balloon?" asked Gabby.  
"Yes it is, they got a newer one, and we got the hand-me-downs," Josh said with a trace of self-pity "And as for the name, we are the third pair of field agents for Team Rocket."  
"The first two being Jessi, James, Cassidy and Butch?"  
"Yep."  
"I like that James," sighed Estelle "He is such a gentleman."  
"He's a stupid klutz," Jenna said, her patience wearing thin "Besides, I went out on a date with him, and halfway through this stupid psychopathic cow comes in with a whip and a whistle and starts lashing him and ordering me around. She had the strange notion that James is her fiancee." She grinned proudly "I socked her a wicked punch in the jaw. Sure showed her, that dumb red headed b****."  
Jenna seemed to realize she was getting sidetracked. She turned to Kishi and Mewtwo.  
"Ready to join the ranks of Giovanni?" Josh asked, enlarging a Pokeball in his hand and turning it over.  
"Oh no you don't!" AJ yelled "If you want the Mewtwo, you gotta battle me first."  
The day I let a human defend me is a sad day... Mewtwo sneered sorrowfully. Kishi shot him a warning glance.  
"Sandshrew Go!" AJ hollered, releasing the yellow ground-type.  
"So you have a Sandshrew, eh?" Jenna smiled evilly.  
"That's bad." Josh said, before dodging Jenna's out-stretched fist.  
"Those two really hate each other, don't they?" Estelle observed dryly.  
"Then I shall match you with my own Sandshrew! Go!"  
Jenna and AJ took their positions on the field, and Josh gave a half-exasperated, half-bored sigh as he and Meowth took their positions on the sidelines.  
"Sandshrew!" Jenna yelled "Use the trick Cassidy taught you! Fury Swipes!"  
Sandshrew launched himself at his opponent, his arms flailing wildly.  
Just as Sandshrew had reached AJ's Sandshrew, the sound of a helicopter buzzed into range, and before anyone knew what was happening, a dark grey helicopter was landing next to the tent.  
"What's happening? Who is it?" Gabby cried, reaching for Justin. He pulled away, hanging his head.  
Kishi focused hard on the helicopter. There was a strong presence, most likely male, and whoever he was, he had a raging anger and a want for revenge coursing through his veins.  
The hatch slid open, and out slipped a man in a red suit and a Persian.  
"It's Giovanni," gasped Kishi, instinctively reaching for Justin's hand.  
  
**The Slave anxiously ran his paws over the hard stones in the cave. Now there was a new challenge, and Kishi and Justin seemed to be growing closer. He could not allow it to happen like that.  
The Slave had not counted on a new force entering the system, a man whom he knew very well.  
Rage began to seep from the Slave's brain into his blood. Giovanni had caused him so much trouble already, Giovanni had made him who he was today, forced him into this degrading life of service.  
It was the injustice to his family caused by Giovanni that had spurred the Lord's hatred, his plans.  
Now because of that injustice, the Slave swore to avenge the pain that he had endured.  
Giovanni would pay for his mistakes.**  
  
  
Giovanni took one look at his agents and scoffed. "Fooling around once again, you seem determined to fail every mission you are placed onto, even one as simple as this. If you are not careful your membership to this team will be put in serious jeopardy."  
With that spoken, Jenna hurriedly returned her Pokemon, bowed in apology and respect, then she bustled Josh and Meowth aside, every once in a while smacking Josh angrily on the arm.  
"Now to the topic of Mewtwo, it is finally time to restore yourself to the glory of our team."  
"What's he talking about?" Estelle hissed "Was Mewtwo in Team Rocket?"  
"Mewtwo, were you?" asked Kishi in hushed tones.  
No, never. I'm not that stupid  
"This plan sure backfired," Justin sighed "OK, we're stuffed."  
"Join me once more, Mewtwo, and we will share an equal amount of the world when it falls before us in submission."  
Mewtwo's eyes lit up with a pale blue light, and he seemed to quiver all over. The slight shiver led to new convulsions, and just as Kishi feared he might collapse he rose calmly from his slumped position.  
Humans and Pokemon can never be equal he spat viciously, You cannot change me, or cage me, I am myself, and I stand alone. Humans and Pokemon evolved to stand together, but now, we must stand apart. You cannot fool me. I do not believe that we can live in harmony. Only one can ever win and then he shook himself free of whatever had overcome him, and the light faded from his eyes.  
Tears began to form in the corners of Kishi's eyes, which were fading into a deep, endless blue.  
That wasn't you, was it Mewtwo? Kishi whispered in telepathy I know it wasn't you  
Mewtwo turned to face her. I did not speak those words, but I do not disagree  
A lump of fear weighed down Kishi's heart as she turned away. Was this the speech Mewtwo had wanted for so long? Was it only now that he knew his true feelings?  
"Your intelligence serves you well," Giovanni observed "And you are correct in your theory. We cannot live in alliance. But wouldn't you like to play the second-most powerful part in the new domination of the world?"  
You try to convince, yet without lies. What other reasons are there for your motives? Mewtwo asked.  
"World domination, what motives need there be? Isn't it the dream we have had since our minds first evolved?"  
No. There are motives for it. Sick, repressed motives hidden in the darkest region of your mind. There is more to it than that. Who do you mistake me to be?  
"I make no mistakes, Mewtwo, I do not mistake you for anyone but your true self. Simply shrinking a little and finding a trainer will never conceal your real identity."  
My real identity? Are you implying I am merely posing as this Mewtwo? That I am someone with whom you want to settle an old score?  
"It is with you, Mewtwo, my old friend, that I must settle the score. For there are no more Mewtwos left in existence, and the island is destroyed. I know it is you, for who else can it be?"  
Mewtwo's brow furrowed. A sort of flashback formed before his eyes.  
  
**A Mewtwo stood over a strange machine, in a strange building, on a strange island. My time is ended. My reign is over, I have learnt my lesson, and I pray forever that you will too. From these three hairs I create you, my brother, and I pray that you will avenge my foolishness.  
Soon I will face the enemy I was built from, and I predict with that time my downfall. Flee this island, brother, and begin the fight to claim what we deserve. Freedom**  
  
Kishi too, saw the vision unfold. "So you are the cloned brother of the first Mewtwo?" Kishi asked her Pokemon.  
No. Giovanni believes me to be that which I'm not, and you too, hold that false belief. I am all I am today, and that is all I will ever be  
"A liar!" Giovanni answered snidely "I am tiring of these games. Gunmetal Squadron, I require you know."  
A group of eight Rockets dressed in dark grey jumped out of the helicopter, lining up infront of Giovanni and Persian.  
Four officers sported machine guns, whilst the other four were equipped with the largely more powerful rocket launchers.  
"Do you still want to deny your true purpose as a slave, Mewtwo?"  
Mewtwo stepped forward. Pokemon were not meant to fight, to be slaves for the humans. He didn't care how out numbered he was, he was Mewtwo, and was never going to sink to the level of his fellow Pokemon.  
We must all decide our own purpose, Giovanni, and once we have found it, it is our duty to fight for it. Now I will show you just how I intend to fight for that purpose, Giovanni  
"NO!" AJ cried, leaping in front of the gunmen. "Go away, Giovanni, leave this place."  
"Get lost you disgusting old creep." Estelle screamed, taking her place at AJ's side.  
"Take a hike!" yelled Gabby, lining up with the other two.  
"You can't always get your own way, Giovanni," Justin agreed.  
"And you can't go on treating people the way you do," chimed in Kishi.  
Rage took hold of Giovanni, and his eyes narrowed menacingly. Who were these pathetic children to tell him where to get off?  
"Hahaha!" Giovanni laughed "Mewtwo's minions have spoken! Now, Gunmetal Squadron, Fire!"  
"HOLD IT!" yelled a gruff male voice as a middle-aged man and three business-like types entered the clearing.  
"It's the League! Run for it!" yelled one of the Gunmetal Squadron, and then they rushed Giovanni and Persian back onto the helicopter. Jenna, Josh and Meowth followed shortly after, and the rotors whirred into life. The feet lifted from the ground, the blades making the grass ripple like the ocean.  
The League Officials ran after it, before stopping after a short distance.  
The helicopter swooped downwards, and using the torpedoes designed to do little damage, but create a lot of smoke, that Team Rocket preferred to use as warning shots, the gateway to the gym was destroyed, including the billboard proclaiming AJ's numerous wins.  
"I guess my plan worked after all." Whispered Justin to Kishi. She smiled, and sent a worried glance in Mewtwos direction.  
He was standing in the middle of the court, with his chin raised high in defiance. His sudden determination to fight for his purpose sparked a new fear into Kishi. Would Mewtwo leave her in his quest to free all Pokemon from their duties? Would he continue to battle? Would he turn on her and her friends?  
No, I won't Mewtwo answered My destiny is unclear, and I may as well spend the time uncovering it with you  
"Thankyou Mewtwo, thankyou so much..."  
  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"So what's the verdict with the League? In or out?" asked Justin excitedly. Perhaps he hadn't saved his own family, but perhaps he might just save this one kid.  
"I have to take the trial period again," AJ said "Which is good, I suppose."  
"It's better than leaving the Gym," Justin agreed "Maybe you could start advertising around, get recognized, try organizing a tournament"  
"Thanks," AJ smiled "I owe you one, man"  
"Don't worry about it." Justin grinned, shaking his new friend's hand.  
"Promise to invite us to the big do when this Gym is put on the map," Kishi grinned.  
"Promise me you'll wear something decent," Estelle told him, though she was just joking around, a rarity for her.  
"And never give up," Gabby added, with a nod of her head.  
Find your true purpose, and never lose sight of it, AJ, good luck said Mewtwo.  
And with the farewells said, the gang headed onto their next adventure, whatever that may be...  
  
And for the almost kiss...  
**The Slave had done the kindest thing he could have done in his situation, he erased the particular memory from the minds of Kishi and Justin. Although it seemed cruel and harsh at the time, it would be nothing like what was in store.  
It was times like these, that the Slave considered early retirement.**  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
What do you think? A little confusing in the middle, wasn't it? Oh well thems the breaks! Ciao until next time!  
Love,  
Mew2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 14, Exit Estelle, and the vow of Mewtwo.  
  
A MESSAGE- Hello out there, if you are reading this, Jay Turbo, I would like to thank you for your threat from long ago. Your threat of giving me terrible ratings was the reason I put this series back on, and look how far it has come. If you are out there, drop me a line, (that is, uh, an email!)  
  
Last time Mewtwo and Giovanni faced off, Justin managed to pull off a plan designed to save AJ's Gym, and we learnt a little about his past. And of course, there was that almost kiss!  
  
  
This time Estelle and Gabby have gone too far, and Estelle has left the group, and Kishi releases Mewtwo.  
  
The Keeper of the Mewtwos 14, Exit Estelle and the Vow of Mewtwo.  
  
"So I guess we should head for Cerulean City now," said Kishi as she packed her thermos back into her bag.  
She looked up and say to her dismay that none of her companions were listening to her.  
Justin was busy teaching Pikachu to high-jump over a log, and Estelle and Gabby were involved in another of their famous staring matches.  
Kishi sighed. She'd at least hoped that Justin would take an interest in her now that...well...what exactly HAD happened, she could remember something...something that could change the way they felt forever, a sign of some sort? Her mind drew a blank.  
  
**Looking on, the Slave knew he had done the right thing in hiding the memory of the would-be kiss.   
However one thing that worried him was Kishi knew something had happened. She had enough power to see through the veil in her mind, but not enough to register the hidden secret.  
The Lord was right, Kishi's powers did rival his own, and the Slave knew from experience, that the Lord liked to be the best around, and would stop at no lengths to become top cat.  
The Slave looked down at his own pink body and grimaced. He knew how much power the Lord wanted, oh boy, did he ever know.**  
  
"Hello?" asked two voices in unison. Everyone, even the feuding Estelle and Gabby, looked up.  
There was a boy with spiky black hair, chocolate eyes, pale skin, dressed in a red T-shirt and black 3/4 length cargos.  
At his side was a girl with untamed spiky brown hair, which had a red shock on the front portion, and she was wearing a black cropped top and red jeans.  
Estelle looked at their outfits pitifully, then she seemed to notice that they were expensive labels, and she smiled warmly.  
"I'm Akira, and this is my twin sister Kaybee" he said grandly.  
"I'm Estelle," Estelle purred "Are you Pokemon Trainers too?"  
"Sure are," Kaybee grinned. "Who are the rest of yous?"  
"I'm Justin,"  
"I'm Gabby,"  
"And I'm Kishi, and this is my Pokemon, Mewtwo."  
Mewtwo bowed, and then turned to Kishi. In private telepathy he said I do not belong to you Kishi. Don't ever act like I am a collectable object, or I may find myself leaving  
Kishi looked genuinely afraid. Mewtwo had found something that he felt deeply about, and it was getting in the way of things considerably.  
"Are you twins too?" asked Akira, looking from Kishi to Gabby.  
"No," Gabby answered hurriedly "She's my cousin."  
"Or that's what she says," Estelle drawled in disbelief.  
"Do you want a battle?" asked Gabby, with a wicked grin "It would be great training for Oddish."  
"Training Oddish?" Kaybee asked "I better not battle you. I train a Ponyta and a Charmander, and fire wins against grass,"  
"What about you then?" Gabby asked Akira.  
"I guess it can't hurt. I train a Mankey, and my starters Pokemon was Hitmonlee. Oh wait a second, we shouldn't get slowed down. Sorry, I just wanted to meet you all. We just started from Pallet Town yesterday, and we wanted to meet some people. Luckily you were so far behind that we could get to know you."  
Gabby and Kishi exchanged an annoyed look. Akira and Kaybee seemed to exude the same nastiness as Estelle.  
And speaking of Estelle she seemed over the moon to meet them.   
She's finally found someone like her observed Mewtwo, watching her laugh, and judging by the way she kept turning to look back, it was obviously about them.  
"Great, just what the world needs, another Estelle," Justin said dryly.  
"I thought you liked her," Kishi said, more a question than a statement.  
"Given what you know, I'm surprised that you can think," Justin answered a little sadly, remembering when he had opened up all his secrets to Kishi the other day.  
She gave him an understanding look.  
Gabby, however, had no idea what his comment meant, and she had taken it as an insult directed at Kishi. "That was so mean," she scolded.  
"Uh...what?" Justin said, bursting the bubble of his thought.  
"What you said about Kishi, it was something like Estelle would have said,"  
"Maybe I've been spending too much time with her," Justin sighed.  
"Maybe we have," Kishi said mysteriously, and the other two gave her a confused look. "Look, I'm not starting a fight bu-"  
"Hello!" Estelle proclaimed grandly, making an entrance into the conversation.  
"We're unusually cheery," Kishi observed.  
Any kind of cheer is unusual for her Mewtwo said in private telepathy.  
Estelle gave Kishi the most disgusted look she could muster, before turning to Justin and Gabby.  
In the past Gabby would have most likely been quite happy that Estelle was paying attention to her, but today things were different. It wasn't like seeing Estelle in a new light, it was like having the strength to see her the way she truly was.  
"Akira and Kaybee are great!" Estelle exclaimed "They've even invited me to go with them if I want,"  
"Why don't you," Gabby muttered under her breath.  
Estelle didn't hear her, and she continued to babble to Justin, who obviously didn't care.  
"I'm glad you decided to stay," Justin smiled, and though Kishi could gauge from his body language that he was lying, he had Estelle completely fooled.  
Kishi couldn't tell if Gabby knew that Justin was acting or not, but she could see the girl was thinking hard about something.  
"Um, do you mind if I leave you girls...and Mewtwo, because I've got to keep training my Pokemon." Justin smiled, and motioned to his Pikachu.  
"Ok, well, Mewtwo, do you want to help train Magikarp and Squirtle?" asked Kishi.  
I've nothing better to do agreed Mewtwo.  
So Kishi and Mewtwo left, as did Justin and Pikachu, leaving Estelle and Gabby facing eachother.  
"Did you know that Akira had a different start Pokemon, just like me and Kishi and Justin did," Estelle said with her usual bitchy undertones.  
"Is that so, Estelle? Perhaps I'm the only one who wants to do things properly, without the advantage of a non-official Pokemon."  
"It IS official. Hey, are you being a touch nasty?" Estelle said with a vacant frown.  
"Well, Estelle dear friend," Gabby began, circling the other girl, not letting her gaze slip from the grass beneath her feet, slightly afraid to make eye contact with Estelle before she'd spoken. She didn't want to chicken out yet. "If I told you that you were a self-possessed, selfish, self-centered, arrogant, fickle bitch who throws herself at men, would you find THAT a touch nasty?"  
Estelle was speechless. She was ESTELLE after all. NOBODY spoke that way to her, not even little wannabes like Gabby. Where did Gabby get off, blowing her stack like that?  
Estelle knew right then that she couldn't stay with Justin and Kishi, no matter how much she could ignore Gabby, Gabby would still hate her, and that meant that Estelle would be unwanted at all times, not her idea of fun.  
"Well the truth comes out, eh Gabby? If you wanted to say it, why didn't you say so before," Estelle said, rather than asked, not letting her composure be damaged "Oh, how could I forget, you are too gutless."  
That hit Gabby hard. She wasn't, in all truth, gutless. She limited what she did say to make it easier for herself, because sucking up to the cool people got her into the cool crowd, and once she was there...well...she was cool.  
What is so appealing about being cool? How is different from being uncool? Gabby asked herself suddenly, had she wasted all her time climbing the social ladder?  
"Hello in there, little freak?" Estelle spat venomously, waving a pale skinned hand before Gabby's eyes.  
"Are you still here?" Gabby said coldly.  
Estelle laughed rudely. "My, my, we are a stupid bitch now, aren't we? Tell Kishi and Justin I love them heaps-"  
"But you finally realized how pointless your little existence was and you're going to jump off Cycling Road Bridge?" cut in Gabby hotly.  
"But I have decided to travel with the more talented trainers, Akira and Kaybee." Estelle checked the clasps on her black handbag, smoothed down her pressed white dress shirt, and walked away without a second word.  
"You've done it," Gabby whispered to herself. "You've well and truly done it,"  
  
**The Slave gasped in shock. Mewtwo wanted freedom, and Kishi was the type of person to grant it, and if that happened, then the plans would be ruined.  
If only there was a way that he could stop Mewtwo from leaving, for if Mewtwo left then the Master would surely kill them both, and Gabby as well, in frustration.  
The Slave wished his powers would have effect, but his cursed body was still under the power of his Master, and he was powerless when faced against any Pokemon, whether it be Magikarp or Dragonite.  
Perhaps if the Master hadn't been so power-hungry and full of hatred, the Slave would have been graced with own body, his true form, alhough he could transform into an image of his true self, but for a limited time and with no attacks or even psychic power.  
He was useless as anything but a slave.**  
  
Meanwhile, Mewtwo has met the end of his patience with being a trainer-controlled Pokemon. He wanted to be free, and he intended to tell Kishi that.  
Kishi?  
Kishi looked up from the puddle where Magikarp was splashing her legs with muddy water. She wiped them quickly, glanced back at her fish, and then stepped over to Mewtwo.  
"Yes?" Kishi said, her mind immediately clicking that there was bad news coming.  
A lot of things have happened recently, and they have had quite an impact on me, as you may have noticed  
"Yeah, I noticed," Kishi said. She knew what was coming now.  
And I have come to the decision that the Pokemon of the world need me to guide them. I think of all mistreated and abused creatures, and I seethe. I am the only hope many have for freedom  
"If you see it that way."  
I do. And that is the reason why I ask you to release me so I can help them  
Kishi's eyes watered with the news. She had to respect Mewtwo's wishes, but she didn't want to release another Pokemon.  
"So you're gonna leave me with Squirtle and Magikarp?" Kishi asked, trying to smile.  
This is unavoidable Kishi, this is my destiny  
"Destiny can be prolonged."  
I thought that you, of all people, would be intelligent enough to understand  
"I do understand Mewtwo, but...I don't know..." she fumbled in her bag for Mewtwo's Pokeball. "Are you sure this is what you truly want?"  
Yes  
Kishi opened her Pokedex and held her finger above the white 'release' button.  
Be strong  
Kishi pushed the button. "I officially release you, Mewtwo,"  
The signature script line began to glow and the resize button lit up. With a cold 'ping', the deed was done, and Mewtwo was free.  
"Feel any different?" she asked softly.  
In all truth, no  
"You better get going then." Kishi said sadly "It was nice to have you around...WHY you were around, I don't know, why I found you, I don't know...perhaps that was destiny at work as well."  
Perhaps Mewtwo said sadly. Could it be possible he was regretting his decision?  
Mewtwo? hissed a voice into his mind Don't leave, not yet, there is still a goal to accomplish. Stay with Kishi and her c-, that is, cousin  
Mewtwo spun around to face whoever had spoken to him. It was a soft voice, gentle, a male...obviously a psychic, and certainly a Pokemon.  
"What is it Mewtwo?" Kishi asked in worry.  
Did you hear something just now, in your mind?  
"No..." answered Kishi.  
It was the voice of a psychic Pokemon  
"Or the voice of fate,"  
A Pokemon controlling fate?  
"Maybe. We all live in a screwed up world" Kishi answered sadly. "What did the voice say?"  
That I was to stay with you and Gabby. That I had a greater purpose to fulfill  
"Maybe you do," Kishi said quietly, kneeling down on the grass. From behind her, Squirtle walked up and but his hand on her knee. "Thanks Squirtle."  
"Squirt squirt squirt, squirtle squirtle squir squirtle"  
"What was that?"  
He wishes me good luck from himself and Magikarp, and says Magikarp is drowning  
Kishi jerked her neck over her shoulder to see her crazy carp face down in a puddle, splashing for all it was worth.  
"Maybe I should let you drown." She muttered, before ambling over and plucking it out of the water by its tail.  
"Karp karp karp karp karp," it said thankfully.  
Kishi looked away, disgusted. "You are so gross Magikarp. Hurry up and evolve."  
"KISHI! GUESS WHAT!"  
The sudden yelling of Gabby resulted in Kishi dropping Magikarp back into the puddle.  
Justin and Gabby thundered up to her side, as did Pikachu,(who thundered in its own way, sparks flying out of its cheeks due to the physical exertion Justin had been putting it under.)  
"You'll never believe it," breathed Gabby "But Estelle has left us and joined Akira and Kaybee,"  
"Why do you look so happy?" asked Kishi a little sadly, glancing at Mewtwo, who was seemingly interested in these new events.  
"Cos she was the biggest bitch to ever bitch her bitchin' way across the globe," Gabby answered happily. "Now I can start again, and I won't be such an airhead bimbo anymore. It is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"  
"Excited, eh? Shame though, I could really get to miss her generous nature." Justin said, not looking too sad either. Sure Kishi hadn't liked the girl, but she wasn't that bad...was she?  
"What was so generous about her?" Kishi asked dryly.  
"She was always prepared to enlighten us with a hard-hitting insult or withering look...always ready to share..." Justin said, clasping his hands together dramatically.  
"Oh heedy-ha!" Kishi moaned "Justin that is pathetic...even for you,"  
Gabby who hadn't been listening, decided that she wanted to rejoice in her good fortune some more, very loudly, I might add.  
"I just feel like yelling 'ESTELLE! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!'"  
You just did Mewtwo offered helpfully.  
Justin's ears pricked, and launched himself into his version of 'Rachel' by Buffalo Tom.  
"Estelle tell me what I'm waiting for  
Estelle tell me what I'm waiting for  
But aren't you really just a p-"  
Kishi clamped a hand over his mouth. "We don't need to hear that line, thankyou very much."  
Justin laughed "It might be true though,"  
"Uh...do we really have let humor go in this direction?" asked Kishi.  
Please no answered Mewtwo.  
"Well I guess we'd better get going," Gabby said brightly "The sooner we get the Cascade Badge, the better"  
"Yeah, OK," Kishi said, returning Squirtle, and rather reluctantly, returning Magikarp.  
Pikachu took position on Justin's head. "Hey get off me!"  
Justin swung the Pokeball around erratically in an unsuccessful attempt at returning the little rabbit-thing. "Fine, stay out."  
"Pika"  
"Well this is it, Mewtwo...goodbye," Kishi said slowly.  
Bye  
"Hang on...isn't Mewtwo coming with us?" inquired Gabby.  
"No, I've released him."  
"Not ANOTHER one! Jeez, you are so soft!" Gabby exclaimed.  
Justin was a little more respectful of both Kishi and Mewtwo's feelings. "I know you both pretty well, and I thing I have learned in my time with you, is that you know what is right, so if you truly believe this right...then I understand."  
I owe you an apology Justin Mewtwo said suddenly I'd dismissed you as a pathetic, driveling human. I see now that I was wrong, you DO have a brain after all  
"Er, thanks Mewtwo..."  
"That's a high compliment from him," Kishi said for Justin's benefit.  
VERY high  
"Are you sure you don't want to travel to Cerulean with us?" offered Gabby "Better 'an traveling alone, eh?"  
Mewtwo remembered the message...along with something else...he remembered the attack on he and Kishi by some unknown Pokemon...if that Pokemon made a second attack on Kishi while she was alone...  
I'll come he said, rather hurriedly.  
Kishi shared a surprised glance with her friends. "Then that's a done deal...come on, let's stop wasting time!"  
"Yay!" cheered Gabby as they left the clearing.  
"Estelle tell me what I'm waiting for  
Estelle tell me what I'm waiting for  
But aren't you really just a-"  
"JUSTIN!"  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Numbers diminished, our heroes continue their journey...where to next? I'm not sure...but you'll find out...  
  
  
Love,  
Mew2  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos #15, Justin's Valentine Reprisal

"So this is it, eh? Cerulean City in all its glory?" asked Gabby leaning on the _Welcome to…_ sign.

"Not so glorious." Justin said quickly.

Kishi gave him an odd look.

Where's the Gym? asked Mewtwo.

"Near the centre of town. Not too far from the Pokecenter, which I may add, we do have to visit." Justin said almost immediately.

"Sounds like you know the place," Kishi observed with a raised eyebrow. 

Justin responded with a small shrug. "I think we'd better head to the Pokecenter."

Kishi looked downcast. "I want an Icy Pole. It's been weeks since I've had the chance to buy anything"

"Diddums." Justin said darkly.

'What's his problem?' mouthed Gabby in Kishi's direction.

Kishi responded with a confused shrug. 

"I'd like a decent feed too," Gabby added.

"Icy Poles are not decent," Justin said scathingly "Can't we just get a badge and move on?"

Kishi was even more confused. "But this is the first major city I've been too in yonks, I wanna hang around for a while, you know, see the sights and all,"

"There are no sights worth seeing," Justin scoffed.

Stop being so negative Mewtwo said simply.

"Well Justin, YOU can move on up, but _I_ am going to enjoy the place," Kishi said, before storming through the city gates.

"Me too," Gabby said haughtily, following her cousin.

Mewtwo glanced from Justin to the girls a few times. I will gain nothing by standing here he said, before joining his ex-trainer and Gabby.

Justin gave a resigned sigh, and he too, entered the city.

"Would ya look at dat!" Meowth exclaimed, tossing Josh back his binoculars. "Dose brats are everywhere we go!"

"So what? I don't care." Jenna hissed.

"Do you think they suspect us?" Josh asked quietly.

"For God's sake you idiot, they have phoned our boss before, of course they suspect us, because they know we are part of Team Rocket." Jenna answered with loathing.

Josh looked hurt. "It's Valentines Day tomorrow."

"That affects me _how_?" Jenna said lightly, tossing her hair over her shoulder "The only good thing about Valentines Day is we get to pull of a special crime,"

Josh's eyes narrowed. "Shows what kind of person you are."

Jenna's eyes widened, what did Josh mean?

"Quit your squabblin'" Meowth commanded. "We have to go and prepare." 

"For what, more failure?" Josh said bitterly "I hate this team."

"Stop sooking." Jenna said rudely "Now, Meowth, the Boss wants a special crime successfully completed, a crime of our choice, any ideas?"

"I _always _have ideas," Meowth bragged "But first, I say, we gotta scope da area,"

"Get a good feel for the place and make at least three foolproof escape routes," Jenna chimed in.

"And maybe even think of something we could steal," supplied Josh sarcastically. _Maybe even gather the strength to leave_, his mind added.

"It is such a surprise to see _you _here," Estelle said with fake delight. On either side of her Akira and Kaybee snickered.

"The same could be said for you," Gabby replied "I thought you'd be at Indigo Plateau by now,"

"Almost," Kaybee grinned.

"But here you are at a lowly Cerulean City Pokecenter with us," Gabby added, trying to piss Estelle off.

Justin crossed his arms. "Our Pokemon are healed, can we go get a badge yet?"

Akira's ears pricked. "You mean you don't _have_ a badge yet?"

"Yes we do. The Boulderbadge," Justin answered quickly, grabbing Kishi and Gabby's wrists and dragging them outside.

Mewtwo, Estelle, Akira and Kaybee followed him out into the warm sunshine of a beautiful February day.

Justin's eyes fixed on a familiar royal-blue haired head down the street, walking towards them with a preoccupied look on her pretty face.

Of all the people in Cerulean, why did he have to see this one.

And then, he watched recognition flood into her face as her violet eyes fixed upon him, remembering…

She sped up…

Justin whirled around and put his arm around Estelle's waist, pulling her into his embrace and forcefully kissing her, and I will mention, she did not seem to mind at all, slipping her arms around Justin's neck.

Kishi's eyes widened with utter shock when for no apparent reason, Justin kissed Estelle.

__

What happened to the time that he almost kissed me_? Was that just another one of his clever acts? Why do I care?_

Why _did_ she care, after all, it wasn't like they were in love or anything, for all she knew Justin and Estelle could have been dating for ages.

Tears welled in her eyes, Justin was such a prick, kissing Estelle like that just in front of her.

Gabby turned to face Kishi, her face a mask of jealousy and shock.

__

That's what I am, Kishi told herself,_ jealous._

"What spurred that?" Gabby hissed into Kishi's ear.

Kishi didn't know, Kishi didn't care, she just wanted to leave, she didn't think she could face Estelle or Justin anymore.

"I'm going," Kishi said quietly, turning away.

Gabby nodded numbly and followed her, and Mewtwo trailed afterwards, worried about Kishi.

As Justin pulled himself away from Estelle he saw Kishi's hurt eyes staring back at him from across the road.

__

You are so stupid, his mind told him,_ do you realise what you have just done to Kishi? To yourself, to Estelle, to Gabby?_

But, he added with a sneaky smile,_ think of what I did to-_

His thoughts were dislodged by a bitchy comment.

"At it again, Justin?"

Akira, Kaybee, Estelle and Justin slowly turned to face a thin girl in a lavender singlet top and expensive looking violet flares.

"Hello Monique," he said with a crooked smile "Nice to see you again,"

Monique raised an eyebrow "The pleasure is mine,"

Estelle glowered, angry that for the first time in her life she had met someone bitchier and better looking. But on the plus side, the newcomer had terrible dress sense.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Monique turned to address Estelle.

"This is my girlfriend, Estelle," Justin said possessively, linking his arm with hers.

Estelle felt like all her Christmas's had come at once, so making the most of it, she cuddled up to Justin in such a way that it would make a Vulpix sick.

By the looks of things, it was making Monique sick as well.

"I'll see you around, Justin," Monique said coldly, before spinning on her heel and stalking away.

Akira and Kaybee, not accustomed to being ignored fumed quietly behind the happy couple, that is of course, if Justin and Estelle were a couple.

As soon as Monique was out of sight Justin pulled away from Estelle as though she were a Muk.

"I'm going to find Kishi," was all he said before breaking into a run.

**The Slave glared at the form of the boy dashing towards the Pokemart. Justin had no right to upset Kishi and Gabby like that, no right at all. 

The Slave had a right mind to go and kill Justin, even though he was powerless, at that second he wished Justin were dead.**

Kishi glanced up through teary eyes to see Justin tear into the Pokemart.

It had been almost ten minutes since Justin had publicly shown his affections for Estelle.

Secretly, Kishi knew she should have guessed from the start, Justin was gorgeous, Estelle was gorgeous, she should have known from the beginning she didn't stand a chance.

She thought back to the day in Viridian City where she had seen Justin for the first time, how long ago that was, when Gabby had seemed so shallow and annoying and Estelle unheard of. She knew she didn't have a hope in hell to get Justin back then, what had changed?

She was still ugly, plain and boring, a freak with swirly eyes.

"Kishi, I…" Justin stammered the beginning of a sentence, but what could he say to her? "I'm sorry,"

Sorry implies you regret something, but you certainly seemed to show no regrets in front of the Pokecenter Mewtwo said simply.

Justin gazed unblinkingly at Mewtwo. The Pokemon was right, he'd been a jerk. What could he do to prove that it wasn't all for nothing though, that his actions had a purpose?

__

Your actions had such a shallow purpose I doubt Kishi would want to know you after you've told her, his mind taunted.

"Well Justin, after acting like you hated Estelle so much after she left, we've witnessed a big change in your feelings," Gabby said forcefully "It was honestly disgusting, the look on her face, agh!" she shuddered.

"I don't know what to say," he apologised.

"Or is it that you don't know what to feel," Kishi said coldly, her dark eyes piercing his thoughts.

It wasn't true though, Justin knew how he felt, he just didn't know how to explain it in words.

"I know what I feel," Justin said slowly, waiting for something inside him to express itself, but it stayed silent.

"Do you?" Kishi said sharply, turning away "Excuse me, how much for an antidote?"

"$100," answered the man at the counter.

"Then I'll take one, and a potion," Kishi stepped over the guy in the thick glasses.

"That will be $400," he smiled

"Sure," Kishi said, handing over her Pewter Gym victory money.

"Thankyou!" The man said as he hurried about putting the notes in the till "Come again!"

"I will," Kishi promised with a grin "Well Gabs, let's head to the Crystal of Cerulean to get unpacked and changed for our dinner,"

Gabby just gave Kishi an odd look.

"Are you staying at the most expensive hotel in town?" Justin gaped "And let me guess, dinner at the Cascade Waterfall, the most expensive restaurant? How can you afford it?"

"Because," Kishi said slowly, savouring the words "You're gonna pay for it in order to redeem yourself."

Justin grinned. Kishi had certainly come out on top this round, despite whatever emotional upset she may have suffered.

"Woo-hoo! In the lap of luxury at last! It's been _ages_ since Daddy has taken me to a nice hotel…but then, it's been ages since I've seen him!" Gabby gushed loudly.

"Then we'll have to call him," Kishi said with a smile "And I'll call my parents too,"

Justin considered the option of calling his parents for a moment, but quickly cancelled the thought. He knew that he was already closer to his family than he would have liked to be.

Perhaps I should call my parents too Mewtwo said bitterly I think I'd better leave

Kishi's grin faded as she led them out of the Pokecenter. "Now? Mewtwo, don't you want to eat out and sleep in a nice bed?"

They won't let me in Mewtwo answered, silently praying that they would.

"If they don't I'll knock 'em unconscious." Kishi threatened playfully, trying to hide her worry "Come on Mewtwo, if they don't let you in, we're talking lawsuit"

Fat lawsuit? Mewtwo inquired.

"Corpulent lawsuit," Kishi confirmed.

It was seven thirty and Mewtwo (who had been allowed inside after all), Justin and Gabby were about to leave for the restaurant.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you behind…" Gabby taunted through the bathroom door "You'll look ugly no matter what so come on out!"

"GABBY!" Kishi yelled in mock horror "You can't hurry perfection!"

"But _I_ can," Justin said, ushering Gabby towards the door "And I'm doing it now, hurry up Miss Perfection, so we can leave ugly Kishi behind and I don't have to pay for her,"

For effect he opened the door and stomped up and down as though he was leaving, then he slammed it.

He heard a little squeal from the bathroom and Kishi rushed out "Wait for meeee!!!"

Then she saw Gabby casually leaning on the doorframe, grinning, and beside her, Justin was too.

Blushing a little, Kishi note that it wasn't the stupid joke that Justin was grinning about.

It was the stunning sky blue silk evening dress Kishi was wearing, the way her blue hair shone as it hung freely over her shoulders.

"You look rather nice I must say, in fact so nice," he pushed Gabby out of the doorway "That I have rejected Miss Perfection here, so I can be with you always,"

He did a silly little bow and opened the door for the blushing Kishi to step through.

"At it again, Justin? My, my, I'll say one thing for you, you are mighty prolific."

It was at that moment that the entire evening changed. Monique stepped into the room, looking stunning and dressed to the nines.

"Who are you?" Kishi asked with narrowed eyes.

Monique gave a catty little laugh. "Justin hasn't kept you very well versed with his ex-girlfriends, has he?"

Justin turned an impressive shade of scarlet and fumbled with his collar. "I don't think my friends need to know about the past,"

"Well," Monique said, sliding her arms around his neck "I do,"

And on that note she brought one hand back and dealt him a nasty slap to the cheek.

Mewtwo, who had never been a big fan of any of Kishi's friends, looked about ready to punch Monique into the next millennium.

So in fact, did Kishi.

"What business is it of yours what he tells us? Who do you think you are to just march in here and slap him?"

"I'm Monique," she said simply "And friends tell each other everything, or at least, we did, didn't we snookems?"

Justin clenched his fists. "We're not friends now, and we won't be again, so get over it."

"Oh I'm over it, honey," Monique purred "And so are the rest of the girls in Cerulean City,"

I still don't see what this has to do with you Mewtwo said coldly Please leave

Monique sneered. "I've only come to warn these lovely ladies that Justin may talk and look sweet, but he really is cold hearted and only after one thing, if you get what I mean."

Justin's face flushed an even deeper scarlet, a mixture of his anger and embarrassment. "Back off, Monique, we don't want to hear your lies,"

But Kishi _did_ want to hear the lies, because something in her mind told her that they may be the truth, he'd won her sympathy with his sob story, and her happiness with his money.

But that couldn't be right, this was _Justin_ after all, he wouldn't do something like that, and Kishi intended to prove it

"Do you want me to say it clearly, Monique? Get lost." Kishi jeered.

Justin's face flooded with relief, Kishi didn't believe the crap that Monique was spouting, although he had been worried there for a moment…

"He really has got you good, hasn't he? How about I give you a wake-up call?…Nidorino go!"

Nidorino emerged in all his purple glory, awaiting Monique's orders.

"Just cos you got jealous that I kissed Estelle," Justin glowed "I'm touched, my plan to repay you worked!"

Kishi weighed up the situation. Any one of her Pokemon would be good against Nidorino, given it was poison/ground type.

Then she shivered a bit, Mewtwo wasn't hers anymore, and she'd forgotten it far too easily. She'd have to use Squirtle, Magikarp was far too hopeless.

Save it Kishi, I'll battle Mewtwo said quietly, as though he had thought it through a number of times After er…you know what…

Kishi instantly caught on that he was referring to the second major battle they'd faced, the one with the fire…

I learnt that you truly respected me and the others. I am putting myself in a bad position here, but I want to be captured again

"Oh Mewtwo," Kishi breathed, eyes shining "That is so noble…"

"Hello? Earth to needle-brain-gorks?" Monique intoned grumpily "We have a battle scene here."

"Go Kishi! Go Kishi!" Gabby cheered, closing the door so passers by wouldn't suspect that there was a battle between the most powerful psychic Pokemon and a 43 pound hulk.

"I must warn you, I am a brilliant battler, and Justin here can vouch for that, otherwise his parents would have never hired me for their gym," provided Monique "Nidorino, Take Down!"

Without a hesitation Nidorino charged at Mewtwo, who easily avoided the attack with a flip to his left.

"Mewtwo, Tackle!"

Mewtwo reached over and placed his paws on Nidorino's back, followed by a sharp kick into the ribs of the creature.

Nidorino lurched, knocking Mewtwo off his back.

"Nidorino, Horn Drill!"

Just like a real electric drill (with authentic buzzing sound) Nidorino's horn spun at an alarmingly fast rate, gathering speed as it went.

But at the same time Kishi and Mewtwo had initiated their psychic link, and she was slowly feeding him power.

Nidorino charged.

Mewtwo teleported, leaving the poor Nidorino in a field of psychic turbulence, which did soon clear, but weakened the creature anyway.

"Mewtwo! Confusion!" Beams of yellow psychic energy sprouted from Mewtwo's heart, firing wildly around the room in random order.

A good deal of this attack was dealt to Nidorino, whose legs collapsed out from underneath him, signalling the end of a short and unremarkable battle.

"He was a lot better as a Nidoran," Justin smiled "OK Monique, you suck, and you're leaving now, bye!"

And with that, barely giving her time to recall her Pokemon, he pushed her our of the door, locking it after him.

"Now how are we supposed to get to the restaurant?" pouted Gabby.

Mewtwo struck a silly pose. Never fear, Mewtwo is here

"I fear," Justin said stupidly, raising his hand.

Kishi giggled. 

Kishi and I are going to take you the restaurant in _style_, the metaphysical way

So Mewtwo and Kishi combined their powers and teleported Gabby and Justin to the restaurant, where a good time was had by all.

But not everyone had such a great night…

"AAARGH! Valentines Day is tomorrow and we don't have a thing to do!" Josh wailed as they three criminals sat on the sidewalk in front of some house.

"Look honey, I just got TM 28!" cried a voice from inside the house "It's Dig!"

Jenna raised a perfectly groomed lavender eyebrow. "Lady Luck smiles upon us tonight,"

"Pity we're going to be away all tomorrow so I can't use it" the same voice yelled.

Jenna raised both eyebrows. "Lady Luck is beaming tonight."

To Be Continued…

Hehhehehheh, still more unanswered questions regarding Justin's family, what exactly did he mean by being closer to his family than he would have liked to have been?

And is this a romance budding between our fourteen year old psychic and the green haired guy? 

Will Jenna, Josh and Meowth finally pull off one of their heinous stunts? Time will tell!

Love,

Mew2


	10. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos #16, Elementary, my dear Josh

Kishi rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up. A blurred figure in a blue T-Shirt fazed into focus, leaning forward and squinting Kishi identified the figure as Justin.

Sure the guy was a nice sight to wake up to, but how long had he been in hers and Gabby's room?

"Justin," Kishi groaned, getting out of bed. "Go back to your own room!"

"Not until I have shown the two most beautiful girls in the world that I love them and I'm sorry I was a jerk."

"Wha?" Gabby moaned, waking up. She glanced around a little bit, before noticing Justin standing next to Kishi in her boxers and Pidgey T-Shirt.

"I don't want to know," Gabby said slowly, rolling onto her side.

"For you!" Justin proclaimed, handing Gabby a bunch of red roses and expensive chocolates. "And you,"

He turned to face Kishi and held out a bunch of exotic orchids and a box of chocolates.

"My, my, someone really is trying to win our affections, aren't they?" Gabby grinned "I'm won."

Kishi narrowed her eyes. "But _why_ did you kiss Estelle exactly? You mentioned revenge or payback or something?"

Justin sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I guess Kishi'll never speak to me again if I don't explain it all?"

Kishi crossed her arms and nodded firmly.

Gabby sprawled out across her bed, sampling a Vermont Fudge, preparing for the inevitable story.

"Well when I had the Gym," Justin began.

"What Gym?" asked Gabby

"My parents had a Gym, but uh, it was repossessed."

"Oh"

"Anyway I used to attend the private school here, not Pokemon Technical, but Cerulean Grammar, and since I was _so_ good-looking-"

"Stick the facts," Kishi interjected in a fake gruff voice.

"Yeah, well it _is_ the truth, and anyway, a lot of girls asked me out, so well, being male and all I went out with a lot of them, but soon I had a rather unsavory reputation, thanks to a certain girl,"

Lemme guess? Monique? Mewtwo asked.

"Got it in one. Anyway she got really upset because I dumped her in favor of her best friend…er…_ex_-best friend, and she wanted all the girls to hate me, it didn't work though, and then…"

Justin's voice trailed off with a hurt only Kishi could detect.

"You lost the gym," she said quietly.

Justin nodded.

"Oh," Gabby said, peeling the wrapper off a caramel fudge. "Quite a story"

"Yeah," Justin said sadly "It is."

"Well…" Gabby began "As much as I would like to sit around reflecting on Justin's past, I have to say that it is probably necessary that we go get our next badge."

"Yeah," Kishi agreed heartily "I bags the shower."

"Me next." Gabby said.

"I'll use the shower in my room," Justin said, before heading the door "Meet me in the lobby in, uh, half an hour?"

"Yep," Kishi promised, retrieving her usual outfit from her bag.

I would too like a shower Mewtwo said rather shyly, unsure about himself when on human terms.

"Sure, man, after me," Justin promised with a grin, stepping outside.

Mewtwo breathed out an immense sigh of relief, thankful that no one had laughed at him. Now if Estelle had been around, she would have laughed, and Gabby would have laughed along with her. But Estelle wasn't around, and Mewtwo prayed that it lasted.

"Ow!"

"Ouch! Hey sorry!" Justin said, after showing off the fact that he could walk backwards all the way down the stairs, through the lobby and into…someone else.

"That's OK," she said, picking herself up off the ground, rubbing her backside "Be careful I don't book you next time,"

The lady straightened up so that the gang could see her police uniform. She smiled and extended her hand "Officer Jenny, Cerulean City Police,"

"Justin Kanden, Pokemon Trainer,"

"Pleased to meet you,"

"Likewise."

"I'm Kishi, and this is my cousin Gabby and friend Mewtwo, and we're all going to Cerulean Gym…any tips?"

"That it is against the League rules to give away confidential information," Jenny said lightly, smiling to herself when her new acquaintances burst into laughter. But then her face fell, her mouth setting into a tight line.

"Busy?" Gabby inquired with her typical confidence.

"Rather, robbery committed early this morning, just when I'd hoped to take St. Valentines day off to be with my boyfriend,"

"Robbery?" Justin repeated "In Cerulean? Nothing important I hope,"

"Not particularly, TM 28, containing dig, stolen from an uptown house, the couple who owned it were taking it away on holidays to teach whatever Pokemon they may catch, but it was reported stolen in the wee hours."

"Couldn't they just buy a new one?" Gabby asked, using logic.

"You don't know the people."

"Ah…like that, are they?"

"Oh yeah,"

Jenny suddenly realized that she'd been chatting too long. "Er…I think I'd better go now, talk to you later, eh?"

"Yeah…when?" Justin said foolishly, turning a little red in cheeks.

Justin has a crush Mewtwo sang in private telepathy to Kishi.

Kishi just narrowed her eyes in response.

"When I crack this case…if I ever crack this case…"

"Well," Justin began slowly, exchanging glances with Kishi and Mewtwo "How about we help you?"  
"I don't really think you should be dabbling in police affairs…" Jenny said gradually. "It could get bad if they crims are big-time…"

Kishi's mind ticked over to the various criminals she'd previously been involved with. Jenna, Josh, Meowth, Jessi, James, the other Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, Giovanni… Team Rocket.

"Big time crims stealing a measly little TM?" Gabby said doubtfully "Not likely…"

Jenny tilted her head to one side, visibly weakening "Well…oh OK, but no disobeying orders, and if an officer says stop, stop."

"Yay!" Kishi and Gabby cried, slapping each other a high five. Mewtwo raised his fist in triumph, and Justin sort of blushed and made a quiet joke, to which Jenny was engulfed in a giggling fit.

"Hi Cuz!" Jenny exclaimed brightly, seeing the lady that was apparently her cousin. Or herself.

"Whoa, I'm seeing double," Gabby moaned, holding the sides of her head.

"Kids, I want you to meet Officer Jenny of Pewter City, she's helping us on the case, Cuz, this is Kishi, Mewtwo, Gabby and Justin,"

"Hi!" Jenny2 waved "Now we have two little teams of teenagers to help us!"

Kishi raised an eyebrow and exchanged an annoyed glance with her fellow travelers, "That would have to be our good pals Akira, Kaybee and Estelle," she whispered.

"And Monique," said an all too familiar voice.

Gabby clamped a hand over her forehead. "Kill me now," she groaned.

Jenny1 and 2 walked off, chatting nervously, leaving the two groups of children to play happily together.

Akira, Kaybee, Estelle and Monique stepped out from behind a group of male officers, smiling sweetly.

Gabby couldn't help but grimace when she noticed what Estelle and the others were wearing; the whole suit thang, very Dana Scully/Fox Mulder/X-Files-esque.

"We just couldn't resist helping out," Kaybee said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"We cannot let people like that go on tormenting us, it is time that we put an end to it," Akira said forcefully, making a fist.

Justin hung his head. "I'm afraid,"

Stifling giggles, Kishi made her verbal attack "I thought that you would be in Vermilion City by now,"

"As a matter of fact we _were_ on our way to Vermilion, but we heard about the situation and we just had to help," Estelle simpered.

"And a good thing too," Monique chimed in "We were lucky enough to see the poster advertising the Cerulean Tournament, so we signed up for it,"

Kishi thought back to her Pewter City days, remembering Jenna, Josh and Meowth's ill-fated attempt to steal all the competitors Pokemon, which thanks to Mewtwo, had been foiled. Unfortunately the whole ball of wax had been called off.

"When does it start?" Justin asked "Remind me to rock up to kick your @$$e$," 

"Four days, hon," Monique said, placing a slender hand underneath his chin.

Justin pulled away in disgust. "Don't touch me,"

"From what I've heard you don't seem to mind a bit of that," Estelle grinned saucily, striking a suggestive pose.

"So you two are friends now? You certainly have a lot in common," Kishi hissed, jumping to Justin's defense.

"We do," Monique said sweetly, putting her arm around Estelle.

"I'm disgusted," Gabby sneered.

"Now, now," Jenny1 said with a worried frown "You are in police presence."

"Where'd she pop up from?" asked Akira "Anyway we're off to inspect the back off the house. Catchya"

"Don't worry about them, they're probably both just mad 'cos you hate them," Kishi said softly.

To her surprise, Justin turned to her with tears in his eyes "_Do_ I hate them, though?"

There was a careful moments silence, before Mewtwo stepped in.

Do you want me to use my super-special psy powers to upstage 'em?

"That would be wrong," Kishi chided thoughtfully.

"I want to upstage them the good ol' fashion way," Gabby provided.

It's the good ol' fashioned way for _me_ Mewtwo claimed, letting it slip.

"So let's go play detectives," Justin said quietly.

"Yeah!" Gabby yelled loudly with excess enthusiasm.

Kishi struck a knowing stance. Pacing quietly with her hands behind her back, she shared her thoughts on the matter. "In my experience, the obvious comes first, we shall scope the area,"

"Yes ma'am!" Gabby exclaimed, acting more hyper by the second.

Justin swung his backpack of his pack and fumbled inside it for a second "Extend the cliché," he proclaimed, holding out a magnifying glass "All detectives gotta 'ave one,"

"Aye guv'na," Gabby hollered, doing a little jig.

You're mighty feisty today Mewtwo observed casually.

"Wait 'til the depression sets in," Justin blurted, clearly back to his old ways.

"Just you hope it doesn't wear off while we're on the case," Gabby said cheekily.

Justin and Mewtwo laughed, but Kishi was already getting down to business, darting around the front garden with the magnifying glass being waved like a weapon.

She's getting into the spirit Mewtwo said dryly.

Gabby was about to mention something about him being her Pokemon and he should be helping her, but then she thought the better of it. Mewtwo probably didn't like to be told that someone owned him.

"I think we should too," Gabby opted for instead, leaping gracefully over the fence.

From his hiding place in the shrubbery, the sleepy yellow Pokemon watched two girls, a guy and a Pokemon searching every nook and cranny of the front garden.

It was only a matter of time before they found him, which was a shame, he wasn't quite sure what they would do to him if they found out his secret, but he didn't have the energy to run away.

Well he probably did, but he needed help, and if it meant a bunch of kids poking and prodding him, so be it.

And anyway once they'd helped him out, he could always escape if he got sick of it.

"Look what I've found!" yelled the girl with blue hair fastened in pigtails, rushing over to him "Oh it is so cute!"

Kishi pulled the bushes back to reveal a yellow and brown Pokemon resting quietly.

"What is it? The TM?" Gabby cried, squirming in to have a look. "That isn't cute!"

"What is it?" Justin asked, not bothering to get off the swing which he was so thoroughly enjoying. Mewtwo gave Justin a final push, before ambling over to see this latest find.

Kishi grabbed the Pokemon under the shoulders and lifted him up, his arms and legs dangling limply.

"Aw," she cooed "It's an Abra,"

"Abra," the psychic responded lazily.

"What are you doing here?" Gabby hollered "We've caught our crook!"

"Abra's not a thief!" Kishi cried in the defense of the newfound creature.

"Abra, abra, ab ab abra raaaaaa" Abra explained drowzily.

He says he's not a thief, he needs to go to the Pokecenter translated Mewtwo.

"Oh no!" Kishi murmured "Are you ill?"

"Ab, abra ba bra abraa," Abra said softly.

His PP is greatly depleted Mewtwo provided once more.

"Oh you poor thing! If you encountered a wild Pokemon you might not be able to battle and you'd get hurt badly. Guys? Mewtwo and I are gonna take Abra to the Pokecenter."

Me? Why me?

"Because" Kishi said, before transferring to private telepathy It had something to do with the way you saved my butt from that fire that Princess Skinless started back there

Kishi, about then, did you happen to see any kind of weird creature there? Truth is, I remember someone other than Chikara being there, but not who

I was unconscious Mewtwo, you revived me

That is what I mean, I _didn't_ revive you

Oh

Oh

"Are you two going or what?" Gabby asked "You might wanna put this little fella in a Pokeball"

She pointed to Abra.

"You mean catch it? Without its permission…I don't know…" Kishi said slowly.

"You caught Squirtle and Magikarp without their permission," Justin argued.

"But I eventually got Squirtle's permission, and I saved Magikarp's worthless little life"

Justin looked as though he was about to blurt something out about Squirtle running away, but he had the forethought to keep his trap shut.

"Come on Mewtwo," called Kishi, exiting the front yard

Mewtwo hurried up to her and the two set on their way, that is three, the newest member huddled up in Kishi's arms.

"Kishi? Abra's completely recharged now, I gave him a quick check-up and he's fine, he's fighting fit,"

Nurse Joy emerged at the Cerulean City Pokemon Centre counter with Abra in her arms.

"Thanks," Kishi smiled.

"Now can you just sign here, please, just your trainer name, normally we wouldn't bother, but our computer is down."

Joy handed Kishi a book divided in several columns. 

"Um…I'm not really Abra's trainer…you know…he's wild," Kishi said hesitantly.

"Oh…" Joy answered slowly "Been a while since I've had a wild one checked in, Cerulean Citiers are most definitely the catching type, they see anything weak or injured, 'Phjit!' straight into the Pokeball," 

Kishi nodded understandingly, noticing that this nurse had a tendency to rabbit on for a while.

"Well…what was it, Kishi Ogawa? Sign that as the trainer name."

"Are you sure that's legal?" Kishi asked slowly.

"Bah," Joy scoffed, cocking her head to one side and wrinkling her nose.

Kishi shrugged and scribbled her name on the sheet, picked up Abra and made her way to the exit, with Mewtwo at her side.

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Josh leant on a mossy stump, tossing the machine in his hand up and down. As though noticing this for the first time, Jenna reached across and snatched it from mid-air.

"You'll break it," she hissed protectively.

"Will not! I'm not as brutal as some," he sneered with narrowed eyes.

"What are you hinting at? That my brutal nature is ruining your dream?"

Josh flicked at his red hair, tilting his head to the left in contemplation. Making his decision, he nodded briskly. "Yep"

Jenna's eyes widened and her eyebrows almost became hidden in her hair. "Do tell," she said slyly.

"It's not important," Meowth griped "What's important is that we get dese to DA boss."

"It think it is important that Jenna knows my innermost dream," Josh said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I don't," Jenna lied hopelessly.

"I," he proclaimed with undertones of grandeur "Wish to be an author,"

Jenna parted her lips and blurted out a sensationally loud raspberry.

"YOU? As if! You can't even _read_, all you're good for is roughing things up!" she exclaimed, patting TM28 like it was a Persian.

"What gives you that idea? How would you know if I can read or not?"

"That, my dear Josh, is elementary"

Josh flushed a deep red. "Shut up."

"Do you even _know_ what that word means?" Jenna taunted, hands on hips.

"Hey, watch the TM!" Meowth yelled, yanking it out of Jenna's grasp.

"You can't be an author if you don't know what you're writing about. I bet this is your incomplete masterpiece; 'Betty had feet. Big Betty feet. Betty had big, big Betty feet'." Snorted Jenna.

"No," Josh retaliated indignantly "I wouldn't let you read my private manuscripts!"

"I wouldn't want to," Jenna retorted huffily.

"Can it yous twos," Meowth scolded "I think we should go back TA base, eh?"

Josh got up haughtily and started to trot away.

"Ay Shakespeare! Wrong way!" Jenna yelled, grabbing him and tugging him back. 

Josh looked up at her with hurt puppy dog eyes, before narrowing them into a menacing squint, sparkling tears fluttering out the corners and falling unseen to the ground.

"If we go this way we'll have to walk through the town," he said simply, crossing his arms.

Jenna gave an exasperated sigh, but spent a little too long coming up with a riposte comment.

"We shall have to go in disguise," Josh supplied with a self-satisfied smirk.

Jenna growled angrily, whipping the rose out from her hair. "Fine."

Then she pushed her hair away from her face, scraping it back into a ponytail. "What do you propose we go as?"

Josh twiddled his thumbs for a second, spinning around on one heel for effect. "Medieval folks."

Jenna and Meowth simultaneously dropped their jaws to the ground in disbelief at Josh's stupidity.

"Hello? Year 2000? Knights'n'castles are very seventeenth century."

"Sixteenth." Argued Meowth.

Josh stayed quiet. "Any better ideas?"

"Yes."

"Then medieval garb it is."

So Kishi, Mewtwo and Abra returned to the scene of the crime, just in time to see an oddly dressed trio waltz past.

"How suss does that look?" Gabby said in disgust.

Kishi shook her head. "Three guesses."

"Jenna," Justin replied instantly.

"Josh," added Gabby.

And Meowth Mewtwo chimed in.

"Our crims?" Justin inquired, linking arms with Kishi.

"Don't you know it!" she hooted gleefully, cuddling Abra to her chest.

Gabby, still incredibly hyper, bounced up to the Elizabethan trio.

"JENNIES!!!! I CAUGHT 'EM Red 'ANDED!"

Josh tried to act dumb. "Er…get lost little girl…you may have mistaken us for…uh…some other us."

Jenna whacked him over the head with her lower arm and turned back to Gabby. "Hamscray you little freak."

"Hold it!" Jennny1 cried, running onto the scene with her cousin at her heels.

Meowth sized up the situation. He fiddled in his left pocket for a few seconds, producing a little remote control. 

"Sorry twerps, we know how to sneak bases!" Meowth exclaimed, pushing the big red button at the centre of the black box.

There was a scraping sound in the bushes of the park over the road, and then a giant Meowth air balloon popped up.

"Isn't that Jess and James's balloon?" hissed Gabby.

Jenna picked up Meowth and then leapt backwards into the basket of the borrowed balloon, and Josh repeated the motion, laughing.

Jenny1 and 2 whipped identical guns out of their holsters simultaneously.

"If you take off, we'll make a home run," Jenny2 warned, aiming her weapon.

Jenna laughed, before calling Sandshrew out to battle.

Kishi nodded at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo shook his head and motioned for Kishi to use Abra. 

He's not mine Kishi argued telepathically.

Mewtwo shrugged, assuming a lazy spectating position.

Kishi placed Abra on his feet before her.

"Go Oddish!" cried Gabby, releasing the cute little weed Pokemon from its Pokeball.

"I choose you, Spearow!" Justin yelled.

"A Spearow, eh? I can match that." Josh grinned, bringing forth his own Spearow.

Justin's Spearow flew directly up into the air, gaining height for a drill peck attack. 

Sandshrew charged at Oddish, who ran away as fast as her little legs would carry her.

It wasn't fast enough, Sandshrew, at a jogging pace, brought the poor creature down with a half-hearted tackle.

Justin's Spearow launched its attack, precisely aimed at Jenna's yellow ground-type. There was a disgusting _crack_ of connection between the two, who slumped to the ground.

"Oh!" Justin gasped, praying that Spearow would get up. It didn't. "Return!"

Josh's Spearow dove at Oddish in a peck attack, and Gabby's Pokemon instantly fainted.

"Return Oddish!" Gabby complained "How come you were a good battler when you were with Barry?"

Gabby thought back to the day when she had traded her Pidgey. A pang of regret hit her, remembering that Pidgey had been such an excellent Pokemon in battle. Even more so against the insubstantial Oddish, which in reality, had never been in one good battle in her life.

"OK Abra! Under the League Rules they can't call out new Pokemon. You _have_ to do it!" Kishi pleaded, giving the tired psychic a poke in the back.

Abra's head tilted the side and he closed his eyes.

"I hate to say it," Josh declared "But that Pokemon is crap."

"And I hate this even more," stressed Jenna "But I agree with you."

Abra lolled its head around a bit, a tiny hum emanating from within its body. Suddenly blue flashes of light surrounded it and Teleported away.

"Abra…" Kishi called "Come back!" She saw Abra raise himself up behind Jenna and Josh, who were gloating over their victory.

Abra opened his eyes and stood to his full unimpressive height, squinting in concentration, beads of sweat trickling down his face.

He Teleported again, back to Kishi.

Mewtwo could see that this was getting them nowhere, so he focused his energy on the TM resting in Meowth's paw. Suddenly it disappeared, and reappeared, floating an inch above Mewtwo's pale paw.

"AAAGH! Our TM!" Meowth lamented, cracking a small spasm.

"To plunge the world to deva-" Jenna began.

"What the HELL are you doing?" broke in Josh.

"Saying the motto," Jenna answered simply.

"NO wonder we always lose, what with you on the Team," Josh fumed.

Jenna raised an impassive eyebrow.

Mewtwo raised two fingers, and at the commencement of that action, Team Rocket were blown several feet back, where they rested precariously in the air for a few moments, before Kishi chipped in, nodding her head and sending the enemy flying.

At Kishi's feet Abra's glowing blue eyes dulled, the three of them (her, Mewtwo and Abra) had combined all of their psychic power to defeat the evil antagonists.

Mewtwo tossed the TM to Jenny2, who smiled gratefully in thanks.

"Gimme five-er three, Mewtwo, that was truly awesome!" Justin whistled.

"Wee-Hee! Mewtwo our hero!" Gabby hooted.

Thank Abra and Kishi too, but me more Mewtwo said modestly.

"Er…yeah, Mewtwo, you've saved the day once more, but I think I've saved something special as well," Kishi smiled sweetly, retrieving Abra from the ground and cuddling him close.

"Are you, like, gonna catch that?" Gabby queried.

Kishi reached for her belt and dropped the Pokeball onto Abra's belly. The Pokemon was swallowed up the light, the ball shook twice, and the button faded back to white. Ping.

Abra was caught.

Kishi twirled around on her left foot, striking a pose with her hand extended in a peace sign.

"Tryhard," hissed Gabby meanly, then shrieking as Kishi leapt at her with a raised fist.

The two girls then proceeded to chase each other around, laughing and screaming.

"I don't know them," Justin confessed to Jenny1, before thundering after them yelling "WAIT FOR ME!"

"Did you know I hate you?" grumbled Jenna, picking at her nails viciously.

"Why of course, it is elementary." Josh replied knowingly.

"You don't even know what it means," Jenna snarled, looking down her nose at him.

"Oh don't I? Basic, simple or underdeveloped." He quoted from memory, stamping off into the forest.

"Just like your brain," Jenna whispered, before picking up Meowth and following her partner.

To be continued…

Isn't that sweet? Very fun…Funky…

NEXT TIME- The Bridge Battle- Justin's Spearow gets in big trouble, and the closest venue with a Video Phone…a creepy old lighthouse…

LOVE,

MEW2


	11. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 17

"Hey, isn't that Nugget Bridge?" Kishi said through the bubblegum in her mouth, pointing to a section on the Town Map outside the Pokecenter.

"Yeah, so?" Justin asked, digging fistful of crisps out of the crinkly packet.

"Well isn't that the place where there are five trainers and you gotta beat them and then you get a prize?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well Gabby and I could train Magikarp and Oddish, and it will be good training for our Gym match and the Championships," Kishi spouted proudly.

"Cool! Let's go already!" Gabby yelled, jumping off the park bench and tossing her empty soda can in the bin.

Mewtwo clambered down form the tree he had previously been ascending. Are we going somewhere?

"Yeah, Nugget Bridge," replied Gabby with a happy smile.

Cool. It's been ages since I kicked some trainer butt

"Mewtwo," Kishi said groundingly "It was only an hour and a half ago that you blew Team Rocket clean away with sheer psychic force."

Mewtwo shrugged and stepped ahead, ready to take on this new challenge.

"Hello!" Kishi cried out to the first trainer on the bridge, a young boy. Behind him stood a young girl, another boy, possibly a Jr. Trainer, and another girl behind him. At the end of the bridge stood a dark haired youth, a guy who looked incredibly tough.

"Hi! I'm Pete, and my category is Youngster!"

"I'm Kishi…and, well, I want a battle!"

"That's my job…RATTATA GO!"

"Abra, it's your-" Kishi began, before Mewtwo broke in. 

Save it Kishi, If you couldn't already tell earlier, Abra only knows one attack, Teleport. He tried to use another move, but he couldn't

Kishi thought a little over this and shrugged, opting to instead use her Squirtle.

And so the battles raged on. Kishi, Mewtwo and Squirtle defeated number 1, Justin slaughtered number 2, Gabby pulverized number 3, Kishi massacred number 4 and Justin butchered number 5.

"That was truly amazing," said a man in a black suit as he approached the quartet.

"Thanks," Kishi smiled gratefully "Number 4 had me worried for a while there, but then I was using my Magikarp…"

"Yeah, Oddish wasn't too much help either," confessed Gabby.

"Gee I rule, my Pokemon are all so damn well-trained, Elite-level…" Justin provided modestly.

"Very true, young man, here is the prize for the three-"

Mewtwo glared daggers at the man.

"Er…_four_ of you…"

In one gloved hand the man held out a glistening gold nugget.

"Oh wow!" Gabby yelled in an over-exuberant deep voice, snatching the mineral from the man's hand. She held it up to the sun so that light streamed around it and silhouetted its chunky form.

"You can sell it for $5000," the man said helpfully.

"Dude," Justin whispered, lifting it from Gabby's grasp "This rock rocks as hard as I do,"

"Ah now we come to the second point on the agenda…you…" The man said "I am Member Tony, and I have a most persuasive proposal for you,"

Justin took a step back, handing Kishi the nugget. "Me?"

"Yes you, my boy,"

Justin flushed red. "Cool,"

"You may have heard of an organization called Team Rocket…?"

Justin raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "No way man? Is this guy _serious_? Team Rocket are _losers_. Well except Jessi, James and their Meowth, they're our friends, but the others _suck_."

"I take it you may have had some run-ins with the Team Members?" Tony questioned.

We are having one just now. A battle set-up designed to recruit the finest trainers in the district Mewtwo intoned in a venomous voice.

Tony glanced insignificantly at Mewtwo, dismissing him entirely, which did nothing to improve Mewtwo's temper.

If there was one thing Mewtwo hated, it was dismissal on the grounds alone that he was a Pokemon.

"Well Mr Smarmy Warmy Tony Pony, I think it is time for you to here my answer, Git Stoofed," Justin bowed elaborately.

"Hard to get, eh?" Tony spoke with a reflective stroke of his chin "Well I shall have to make you an offer you can't refuse! Mankey Go!"

"Go Spearow!"

The fighting type sidled up Justin's flying-type.

"Bad strategy, Tony," Justin shook his head in mock disgrace "Fighting against Flying? You know I'm super-effective, man,"

"Ah, the little boy knows his Pokemon, what an asset he shall be," Tony smiled "Mankey, Karate Chop!"

"You seem to be a little too presumptuous there, Tone-Meister. Spearow, dodge the attack and counter it with Peck!"

Spearow swiftly took off, leaving Mankey to dislodge its paw from the soil that it had accidentally hit.

Then the famed flying type swooped down and dealt Mankey a wicked blow to the back of the neck.

Mankey leapt into the air with a yelp and began to use Focus Energy.

"Now's your chance, Spearow, get 'im while he can't attack!"

Spearow flew up into the air in preparation for another Peck attack.

Mankey continued to draw light from the air around him, concentrating all of his fighting power and precision.

Spearow plunged from the heavens right onto Mankey's lower back. The creature howled in rage and raised its right fist, white light and magical energy crackling visibly.

It slid its other paw over the light in some kind of ritualistic dance. Mesmerized, Spearow watched on.

Then it seemed to hold the light in one hand, pausing to make sure everyone got a good view of it, before hurling in a powerful underarm arc, the orb of energy crashing through Spearow's wing and sending him hurtling to the ground.

"Spearow! Return!" commanded Justin, but loyal as he was, the Pokemon did not return. Instead it raised its body up with the one good wing and charged on foot at its enemy.

Mankey effortlessly kicked it away.

"Come on Spearow," Justin coached through gritted teeth "Use Leer!"

Spearow pushed its ragged body off the dirt and its eyes shone yellow.

Mankey began to charge it again, but halted, almost paralyzed by the technique, and under Spearow's narrowed eyes, the enemy's defense power points fell.

"All right Justin!" Gabby cheered suddenly, letting loose a little cheerleader dance.

Justin smiled glamorously, flicking a lock of shiny emerald hair out of his eyes. "OK Spearow, Fury Attack!"

Spearow moved slowly at first, but as his anger grew, so did his speed. Blow after blow he dealt rapidly, until at last, the enemy fell.

"Good work Justin!" Kishi cried, slapping him a high five.

"That was wicked!" congratulated Gabby, slapping Justin a low five.

"My fans," he smiled adoringly, before raising his Pokeball to return Spearow.

"Your Spearow is unwell," Tony pointed out "And I shall repay you for this injustice."

Then the older man traipsed away, frowning.

__

Spearow? Unwell? Thought Justin, _What does Tony mean?_ He looked down at his Pokemon, Spearow's eyes were bulging and pulsing unhealthily, a suppressed inner light flickering on and off at random timings.

Mewtwo looked a little surprised, a secretive smile parting his lips.

Kishi knelt down next to the bird, placing a hand on the tattered feathers of his back. "Oh," she cooed "You poor thing, we have to get you to the Pokecentre right away,"

"It's too far," Justin argued "There is a lighthouse not far from here…we can use the phone there to call Joy."

Gabby nodded and watched as Kishi shed her jacket and wrapped it around the convulsing Spearow's body. "Do you think Tony did this?" she asked her three companions.

Mewtwo's knowledgeable smile widened, but nobody seemed to notice. Spearow was definitely the Pokemon of the moment, and rightfully so.

"Possibly," Kishi replied with doubt, handing Justin his Pokemon "But I didn't see anything,"

"However it happened…" Justin shook his head with abandon, signifying his feelings of triviality towards the question "Doesn't matter to me now. Can we hurry up and get there already?"

Eight minutes later a shadowed figure watched the small bodies beneath him dashing to the door. Raising his eyebrows with worry and surprise, the male in his early twenties removed himself from the deck chair of the viewing platform of his lighthouse. He descended the stairs hurriedly, all the while wondering what it was that brought these new visitors to his out of the way residence.

"Excuse me?" Gabby asked, knocking on the door again "Hello? We need help, is there anyone home?"

"Coming!" an amazingly calm voice declared as the massive engraved doors swung open, revealing a dimly lit hallway.

A man in an old-fashioned maroon suit with green curled hair greeted them with a worried smile on his lips. "What can I do for you kids?"

"It's my Spearow, sir, he's injured, we think," Justin said, thrusting the bird in his arms into the man's view.

"Oh dear, follow me, there is a Video Phone down the hall, we'll call Nurse Joy."

So they followed the man past various paintings of Arcanines and Omastars, past a watercolour Scyther and a Togepi, an oil paint Jolteon and a penciled Zapdos.

After what seemed like an age, the crew arrived at the phone, and the man instantly punched in the Pokecentre number. "Hello? Nurse Joy of Cerulean City Pokecentre, how may I help you?"

"Joy, it's Bill here, listen I have an emergency case here-"

"Are you Bill?" Gabby inquired vacantly, not entirely sure who Bill actually was.

"It's a Spearow…take a look,"

Justin passed his Pokemon to Bill, and he held it in front of the camera. After about thirty seconds, Joy bit her lip and gave the diagnostic.

"Well, look I can't be 100% sure, but I think I know what is happening. Unfortunately I can't examine Spearow, but my advice is, lock it up in the dark for about half an hour, and we'll see from there on."

"What kind of remedy is that?" Justin wailed shrilly.

"Bye," Joy waved, and hung up.

"This is not good," Justin fretted, beginning to pace, while Bill (whoever that was) stored Spearow in a little room across the hall.

"Hey," soothed Kishi, placing a comforting hand on his arm "Spearow'll be fine, he's one tough bird,"

Justin forced a smile, remembering all the battles Spearow had won in the past.

"Yeah," he sighed "Spearow is a legend,"

Mewtwo grinned broadly, whilst scratching an itch on his chest.

"Listen, kids, I know we have only just met, but…" Bill began weakly, returning from Spearow's chamber.

"But you want a favor?" Gabby asked snidely, crossing her arms.

Bill's face fell. "Well er…yes…you seem like such a lovely group of children…"

An exaggerated cough was let loose from Gabby.

"Shut up, Gabby," Kishi hissed at her cousin "You are sounding positively like _Estelle_,"

Gabby shut up.

"Well you see…oh do come up the stairs to the observation ring, please..." Bill urged as he ascended a rather steep spiral of stairs.

Precarious though it was, the gang ran to catch up with him.

"Now one day I was most surprised to find three children-much like you-on my doorstep, wanting to use the phone to speak to the Great Professor Oak, now retired, as you may know, and anyway, I soon asked them to see a Pokemon I had discovered, quite possibly the largest and only member of its species,"

"Perchance, was one of those kids called Ash?" inquired Kishi expectantly.

"Why yes, is he a friend of yours?"

"Er," Kishi responded quickly with disgust "no."

"Wonderful child, that, going places, mmm…most definitely"

Kishi made a gagging face. _Will I ever meet someone who _doesn't _praise him?_

"Well yes, anyway, over a long period of time I had been recording the mournful cries of a strange phantom Pokemon and playing them back, claiming that I wanted to be its friend and meet it. Then, in the presence of these three children, the mysterious Pokemon appeared on the dark horizon, looming large and magical,"

"Rambles on a bit, don't he?" Justin muttered jokily. Bill didn't seem to hear him.

"But alas, at the wondrous climax of my excruciating wait, three strangers chased the Pokemon away. It was all I could do to try and stop it...but it did not turn back..."

Kishi's eyes widened and Justin could see she was getting rather upset. Gabby winced.

Justin was shocked to find that Gabby cared enough to utter an audible sound, but a look at her revealed she was nursing a rolled ankle.

"Bloody stairs," she cursed under her breath, hopping a little bit.

"And now," Bill pronounced grandly, setting out of everyone's way so that they could pass onto the observation deck. "I need you,"

Kishi drew in a sharp breath. The view from the narrow observation deck was vast and amazing. The sheer drop of the cliff below her combined with the height of the lighthouse was enough to make her nauseous. Instinctively, she found herself reaching for Gabby's hand.

Gabby took it gratefully, for it was something only Kishi knew, that she had a secret fear of heights. The two girls turned to Bill with widened eyes for the continuation of his sad story.

As Bill was verging on the edge of asking his favor, Justin threw his attention to Gabby, whose eyes were darting around. At first he wondered why, but then noticed her hand was clutching Kishi's tightly, and her shoulders slumped inwardly. Her edgy behavior gave away the fact that the height was completely unnerving her. That explained why she'd been so crabby on the climb up. Justin at first wanted to make some derogatory comment about it, but nastily decided to store the ammunition for later use.

"So, er, I have to, well, wait here, for I am still playing back the recordings to the Pokemon and watching every night. Trouble is, I've been invited to a party aboard the luxury cruise ship, the SS Anne, and I can't go due to being on watch..."

Gabby's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And you want us to watch for your Pokemon while you live it up on a superfluity liner,"

"Oh no!" Bill excused straight away, backing up "Not at all. It is a Double Pass, enough to allow two of you through, and I honestly can't stand fancy dos, why don't you go instead of me? My attendance is far from compulsory,"

Gabby blushed, sorry she had snapped. "Oh really?" she smiled sweetly "You mean it? Thank you so much!"

Kishi hesitated. "If you're sure you don't want to go..."

"Oh trust me, I'm sure," Bill grinned "I'd much rather stay here,"

So would I the previously silent Mewtwo agreed sarcastically. 

Bill whirled around to face him in shock. "Your Pokemon," he addressed to Kishi in shock "He talks!"

"He's not really mine, because he isn't a possession," Kishi explained hurriedly "He's a psychic,"

Are you talking about, with or to me? Mewtwo asked in a boredom drenched voice.

"Er, uh...with, heh heh," Bill uttered, casting a nervous hand behind his head. 

Mewtwo grinned, enjoying making the shy man uncomfortable.

"Don't mind Mewtwo," Kishi pardoned "But he is just joking around, there isn't a need for alarm,"

Bill sighed thankfully, and repeated his goosey little laugh.

"Scooty," Gabby exclaimed, causing everyone to send her a weird glance "Can we go down now?"

"Of course, my dear...of course," Bill gushed, gesturing at the doorway "After you..."

By the time they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Justin's apprehension was overtaking him. "Can I _please_ go check on Spearow now?"

Bill bit his lower lip. "I'm not so sure that is a good idea...hang on while I get those tickets..."

With that he bustled out of view, leaving his four guests to admire the imposing splendor of the home. It was Justin who noted mentally that it was like something from a horror movie, so darkened, as though it were waiting for something to happen.

"This place gives me the creeps," shivered Gabby, wrapping her slender arms around herself.

Justin opened his mouth to make the perfectly timed retort, about the vertigo she suffered from, but he saw Kishi's furious stare and clamped his mouth shut.

Why? asked Mewtwo seriously It's an old, caliginous lighthouse. What is so frightening about that? If there is one emotion I don't understand, it would be fear

**The slave's azure eyes dimmed at Mewtwo's foolish words. Mewtwo would soon learn, very much indeed, about fear. The Lord would have that sensation excessively in store for him.

Wishing, once more, that there was something he could to save Kishi and Mewtwo, The Slave blacked out the mental image of the goings-on above ground. He was far too weak to fight for them, and far too scared to take a stance other than that of at his master's feet.**

Kishi and her friends chose not to answer Mewtwo's question, instead, focusing on Bill re-entering the hallway.

"I've got the tickets...here you go...er...who are you?"

"Kishi,"

"Gabby,"

"Justin,"

Mewtwo

"Mewtwo," hissed Gabby "You were supposed to say 'And Mewtwo', not just Mewtwo. Think Grammar, darling, grammar,"

Think loser, darling, loser Mewtwo whispered snidely, though winking to show he was just mucking around. Mewtwo's teasing often verged on out and out mean, straying from the simple jokes he claimed them to be.

"Well, OK, Kishi you can look after the tickets, if you want..." Bill said shyly, extending the hand that was gripping them.

Kishi gratefully seized them, tucking the tickets into her jacket pocket.

"Oh, and er, Kishi? Are you and Gabby, uh, possibly twins?" added Bill in a tiny voice.

Gabby raised her eyebrows so far up they were hidden in her hair. Kishi just crossed her arms and shook her head. 

"Nuh-uh, Billy boy," Gabby recoiled, acting more shocked and disgusted than she should have been, "Though it bringeth me great pain, she is my cousin,"

Kishi turned away and scratched the nape of her neck. "What can I say?" she shrugged "I'm well-loved."

Mewtwo scoffed lightheartedly. 

"Oh, well, uh, yes...I really must go- oh hang on, your bird, Spearow...we can't leave it yet...can we?" Bill asked nervously.

Justin's stomach tightened, and the colour of his eyes dimmed.

"No, we can't," Kishi said confidently "If there is anything at all we can do to help you with your research,"

"Well," Bill began uncertainly, clearly not someone who liked to ask for help, not that he was independent, but he was far too shy. "Well, I guess, I could use some help...filing...things, pictures, you know..."

Gabby groaned, clamping a hand to her forehead with annoyance. "You loser," she hissed to Kishi.

Kishi looked at Justin for support. He looked no more enthusiastic than Gabby. Mewtwo's face was unreadable, but his mind lay open.

Get out of my thoughts he said immediately You are less than subtle, but at least you're learning. Slowly, but surely

Do you wanna help Bill out? Kishi asked him.

Me? Work? I shall observe

Suit yourself

I always do, and you know that

"We'd love to help you, Bill, we owe you so much, what with the tickets and your hospitality...you have been far too kind," Kishi bowed.

A few short minutes later Bill had bustled them off to a large room lined wall-to-wall, ceiling-to-floor, with bookshelves. Gabby's mouth had dropped, and she'd made a snide comment about the owner not having much of a life. Then Bill had nervously showed them a catalog chest that needed to have its cards put in order. A mundane task, but one Kishi was sure would help to repay his kindness.

"I feel like a nerd," Gabby muttered as she slid the first draw open. An angry cloud of dust stirred, obviously a layer that had not been disturbed in decades. "I have allergies..." she said quickly.

Bill, who had been about to leave, bit his lip "Really, I'm sure you could, well, watch..."

"Gabby!" Kishi scolded "You do not have any allergies!"

"I'm allergic to drudgery," Gabby hissed "And acidophilus,"

"You don't even know what it is," Kishi said blandly, removing a card.

Neither do you Mewtwo accused.

"It's in yoghurt," Justin provided helpfully.

"I'll leave you to it..." Bill smiled, excusing himself.

Twenty minutes later Kishi and Justin were up to the letter J. Gabby was filing her nails, stretched out on the reclining office chair on the other side of the room luxuriously. Mewtwo was jumping around, trying to work up enough power to fly.

Justin checked his watch for what could have easily been the thousandth time. "It's time!" he yelled.

Gabby looked up. "To see what happened to Spearow?"

"Yeah..." Justin responded with ill-concealed anxiety. A nervous pressure inside him had been building up ever since he'd finished fighting Tony. By now, he was about ready to burst.

Do you know what's wrong, Mewtwo? Kishi asked I'm not being morbid, but I want to know so I can lower Justin's hopes... in case...you know...

Mewtwo dropped onto the ground beside her with a secretive look masking his eyes. His mouth was pulled into an unemotive, tight smile.

Kishi's eyes narrowed menacingly, or at least, as menacingly as Kishi could become... something that's equivalent was being glowered at by a small, wet rodent.

Justin, sick of wasting time, leapt up from his crouched position beside the cabinet. "I'm going..." he said, more to himself thanMewtwo and the girls.

Kishi raced to his side. Mewtwo ran to catch up, but soon after lagged behind. Gabby arrived only a second afterwards, which surprised Kishi. Either Gabby really did care about a life other than her own, or she was just out to attract Justin.

Justin didn't really look like he was interested in attraction...he looked worried and distant.

"Uh, Kishi?" he asked, turning to her as they exited the library "Which room was Spearow in, exactly?"

Kishi bit her lower lip, something which was becoming a habit for her. "Um...it was...I'm not entirely sure, but I guess...oh, I don't know..."

"You have no inner sense of direction," Gabby accused lightly, using her left hand to smooth back her hair.

"OK Gabby, where is it then?" Kishi snapped

Gabby smiled apologetically "I don't know,"

"Argh! This is hopeless!" Justin roared "Mewtwo, can you, like, use some kind of psychic trace to find Spearow?"

Don't need to Mewtwo declared, pointing to Bill as he neared them.

"Bill...where did you put Spearow?" Justin asked, his voice choking, but his face remaining locked.

"Oh...yes, uh, follow me..." Bill nodded, clearly wihtout the worry that was overtaking Justin, Kishi and Gabby. He had the same smug calmness displayed by Mewtwo, though it was rather hard for Bill to act smug...

Bill led them across to the other side of the corridor, opposite the VideoPhone. He opened the door a rack, just enough for him to see through, and then he grinned, his eyes shining playfully "Justin," he smiled "I think you'd better take a look,"

Seized by the immense pressure of his mounted distress, Justin pushed past Bill and into the room. He gasped.

Kishi, Gabby, Mewtwo and Bill wormed their way in through the door at the same time, and Kishi and Gabby were almost bowled over in surprise.

Kishi walked up to Justin and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gabby did the same on the opposite side. Mewtwo stood a little behind them, next to Bill, enjoying the moment.

Spearow's heart was glowing white, beams of intense white light radiating from its chest. 

Justin's eyes shimmered, the white light casting shifting shadows upon his smiling face.

The blazing light engulfed the frame of the Flying-Type entirely, a majestic black silohuette cast against the contrasting white girdling it. The shadow grew...doubling, tripling in wingspan and body the size.

The light faded to suit the blackness of the room, leaving three astounded teenager, a proud psychic cat and a reclusive Pokemon Watcher, to marvel in teh glory of evolution.

"Cool..." Justin breathed, breaking the silence "Heya, Fearow!"

About forty minutes later that afternoon Kishi, Gabby, Mewtwo and Justin left Bill's, after a delightful light meal supplied by the cook, and many thankyous.

Justin was over the moon with exhilaration and pride, being the first one of them to have evolved a Pokemon. Gabby's voice was tinged with jealousy, and she made jokes about how useless her Oddish was. Kishi was just flooded with relief to know that Spearow was Ok and that Justin was happy.

And Mewtwo? Who knows what Mewtwo thinks...

To Be Continued

Thankyou Fic Mecca! You guys rule! Love you all, always!

Love,

Mew2

__


	12. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 18, Cerulean Gym Splash!

Jenna struggled out of the tent, using her right and hand to undo her braid, and the other to stifle a yawn.

"What smells so good?" she asked, blinking in the sudden morning light.

"Josh is fixing us bacon and eggs," Meowth grinned.

"What's the occasion?" Jenna asked, taking a place next to Meowth on the ground.

Josh flipped two eggs off the top of their little camping stove and onto a plate. "No occasion."

"This means that we are on speaking terms again?" Jenna smiled.

"Yeah..." Josh nodded sadly "I feel like such a loser sometimes..."

"That's because you are," Meowth cracked.

"Don't be stupid, Meowth," Jenna scolded, waving a finger in his face "Josh, you are not a loser."

He grinned, handing her a plate "I know."

"So what are we doing today?" Meowth inquired, looking at Josh.

"I don't know. The Boss wants to get that Mewtwo to pay," Josh responded blankly "And we still need to do something, anything, or else we'll get chucked off the team for sure."

"And forwarded to the authorities," Jenna added somberly.

"And that," Josh agreed "We need to actually catch a Pokemon,"

"Why catch when we can steal?" Meowth argued.

"When was the last time we stole something?" Jenna demanded "We'll have to find some kind of rare Pokemon..."

"But there are no rare Pokemon in Cerulean..." Meowth finished flatly.

"Exactly." Said Jenna.

"There's another competition in town," Josh offered tensely.

"Remember last time?" Jenna hissed "I'm not doing that again,"

All three Team Rocket members sighed, and slumped down.

Gabby yawned and stretched, having only just woken up. To her shock, Kishi, Justin and Mewtwo were sitting in her hotel room looking at her.

"Gabby?" Kishi asked, "It is eight thirty."

"Wha...?" she moaned "Eight thirty? Guess I slept in, huh?"

"You could say that," Justin affirmed, and then paused "Or you could say you are a indolent harlot."

"What?" Gabby asked, scratching her head vacantly.

"It means lazy slu...er that is...hussy," Kishi translated.

Good description Mewtwo commented in spiritless tones.

"What are we doing today?" Gabby asked, shrugging off Justin's insult. She'd been called worse.

"Cascade Badge." Kishi responded.

"I'm gonna zap 'em wit' Pikachu," Justin cried, striking a pose.

"I'll outplay them at their own watery game," Kishi exclaimed, then she wrinkled her nose "I guess that isn't the best strategy ever, eh?"

"You could say that," Justin nodded "Me an' Gabs 'ave got it easy, we have super-effective types. You 'ave the same type. Water."

"Yeah...it'll be great training for Oddish," Gabby agreed, sluggishly crawling out of bed "Oh...hey...I say that every day, don't I?"

Yes Mewtwo confirmed But Oddish still hasn't evolved

Gabby shrugged "C'est la vie,"

"Do ya wanna do some training first, or storm right in there?" Justin asked Gabby "I was thinking of barging in first thing, but Kisher her wants to do some training first."

Gabby yawned, cocking her head to the right "I know I probably could use the training, but I'm lazy. Besides, Bulbasaur has never lost a match."

I don't need any training Mewtwo told Kishi I'm perfect

Kishi giggled, putting a hand on Mewtwo's shoulder "You can think that."

Seriously, you don't need any training for me. I've been practicing on Team Rocket. And Squirtle is really tough, and Magikarp...well Magikarp can stay in his Pokeball...that leaves Abra, who needs a little bit of training

"A little?" Gabby sneered "Mewtwo, he only knows one move, and that is Teleport!"

Can you Teleport?

"No..."

Then shut up

Half an hour later the crew arrived at the doors to the overly decorated Cerulean Gym. Justin boldly knocked on the door. "Hey! Daisy! Open up! It's me, Justin!"

"You know the leader? Personally?" inquired Gabby, surprised.

Justin shrugged. "I am from around here. There are three leaders anyway. Four, but she's never home."

"Justin!" trilled three female voices as they rushed through the door and engulfed him in hugs.

"I missed you too," he joked, backing away.

"Oh, wow, like, how are you?" Daisy demanded "I have missed you so much."

"I'm fine," Justin shrugged.

"Daisy is still with Damien," Lily said tactlessly.

Justin's eyes clouded over as he drifted back to the memories he'd suppressed. He shuddered. "What do you see in that loser? He's a deadbeat, Daisy,"

"He's not, Justin, and I know you don't, like, see how special he is, but please, respect my decision to be with him." Daisy said coldly.

"Whatever, just as long as he doesn't show up. This is Kishi and Gabby and Mewtwo, and we've come to challenge you."

"Hi," all the sisters greeted at once.

"Hey..." Violet noticed "Mewtwo is a Pokemon...he can't ,like, challenge us on his own, can he?"

I'm with her Mewtwo said, indicating Kishi with his thumb.

"Oh...is that like, trendy, in wherever you're from?" Lily snickered "I only know one other kid who leaves a Pokemon out of its Pokeball, he's our little sister's boyfriend."

"He is not," Daisy accused.

"Or so she says," Violet giggled with a raised eyebrow.

"What Pokemon did he have?" Kishi asked.

"A Pikachu...erg, what was his name, Ass or something?" Lily answered.

"Ash?" Kishi inquired with an undertone of disgust.

"You know him?" 

"It seems I am the only one who doesn't," Kishi sneered quietly to herself, before looking back at Lily. "No."

"I don't," Gabby said chirpily, flicking her competitively at Violet, showing off how much more blue and shiny it was. 

As much as I love listening to this conversation, I have better things to do Mewtwo mentioned suddenly, all parties involuntarily closing off the discussion and focusing on him. Three trainers, three Gym Leaders. Who gets whom?

"I'll take Daisy," Justin grinned "We have things to discuss,"

"I'll go Violet then," Gabby said straight afterwards.

Then Kishi and I will fight Lily Mewtwo shrugged This will be short

"Yeah, like, what_ever_, we're not just leaders for our gorgeous looks, Pokemon." Lily addressed curtly, with the kind of superiority that drove Mewtwo to madness.

Channel the anger into battle Kishi commanded Mewtwo And then it really will be short

The Cerulean Sisters led Mewtwo and his human 'friends' into the kitchly decorated gym, a large building shamelessly coated with cheerful marine wallpaper. At the heart of the gym was a swimming stadium, used primarily for water shows like ballet and diving, to which Kishi, who was quite a good swimmer, got rather excited.

To the left and right of the Main Pool were two rooms, the one on the left containing two identically sized pools, and the one on the right holding only one. The pools were equipped with floating mats for the trainers and their Pokemon to stand on during battle.

"I'll have the left field," Gabby said "The far left one...you know, the left pool on the left side? Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I do..." Violet nodded slowly "You want that one, right?" she pointed.

"Well since I love Gabs too much to separate from her, I'll go the other left field." Justin offered, holding his hand out to lead Daisy in that direction.

Kishi couldn't help but feel hurt, it seems ever since they had arrived in Cerulean Justin had thrown himself over every girl in the general area, including Estelle. The only girl who had not been on the receiving end of a flirtatious display in fact, was her. 

__

Which is understandable, she reminded herself, _Daisy, Gabby and Estelle are gorgeous. I'm just the plain girl who hangs around them._ Kishi's eyes widened, she'd never felt so threatened before, especially over a guy. _Hormones_, she told herself, though she wasn't sure she believed it. She'd prided herself on sensibility and the fact she had the self-respect not to scuttle around guys. Now she was moping over Justin, and feeling jealous bitchiness towards Gabby and the others.

Lily began to lead Kishi to the opposite side of the Gym.

"Well Kishi, two on two okay?" Lily smiled "You know, I think Justin really likes that girl."

"Who?" Kishi demanded hotly, pouncing on her words "Daisy?"

"No, silly, your twin...the pretty one, Gabby."

The words sliced through Kishi like a Scyther's devastating claw. Even though everybody said Gabby and Kishi looked alike, was that what they were really thinking? That Gabby was the pretty one and that Kishi was the unattractive plain girl who hung around with her? No wonder Justin didn't like her. For the first time Kishi wondered what she was doing, hanging around with her smug cousin, the popular funny-guy and the despising Pokemon. None of them had any respect for her, it was clear. She now wondered if any of them truly liked her.

She could back out of it and blame Estelle for trashing her reputation, but she didn't want to. She felt depressed, hideous and alone.

"You can tell, because he is a wicked flirt," Lily stated matter-of-factly, as though pointing out that Kishi knew nothing about guys due to lack of experience. Kishi sighed. Lily was right.

"Well, here we are, Kissy. You jump onto that yellow mat there, it is the challenger's mat, and I take the red mat. You can jump, can't you?" she sniggered rudely, gracefully executing a spectacular bound.

"Of course," Kishi responded, glad to find a chance to prove she wasn't totally useless. As far as athletics went, she was one of the best. 

Taking a small run-up, Kishi launched herself across the distance, about 2 metres, and landed skillfully on her target, the floating mat swaying beneath her.

Mewtwo knew it was his time to join her, so he propelled himself forward in a run and boosted himself psychically onto the mat, beside his trainer.

Floating in the centre of the pool were two more mats, yellow and red, representing the space for the challenger and leader's Pokemon. Lily drew back her arm and hurled a Pokeball onto the red mat.

"Go Starmie!" she called, the starfish-jewel Pokemon emerging from the red light.

Crap, Mewtwo, Starmie is both psychic and water! What am I going to do? Kishi hissed through telepathy.

Relax Kishi, Lily isn't a psychic, we can outclass her that way. Mewtwo informed.

So you're suggesting I use you or Abra? Kishi summarised.

Me Mewtwo answered, doing another psychic vault onto the other yellow mat.

"Mewtwo!" Kishi yelled "Use Confusion!"

Kishi's eyes sped up their everlasting swirl and began to glow brightly as she and Mewtwo linked. Together they gathered power, taking only a few seconds to reach full potential. Mewtwo shot the beams from an outstretched paw, a variation from the usual starting point of his heart.

Starmie was, however, more agile than Kishi and Mewtwo had imagined, and she dodged the majority of the beams, copping only a few on her spinning legs.

"Starmie, Water Gun," Lily requested calmly.

Starmie dove into the blue haze of the pool water to suck up its ammunition. Seconds later, it exploded out of the water, aiming a pressurised jet of water at Mewtwo's neck.

Mewtwo bent forwards, ducking, and the water sailed over his head, crashing into the wall and cascading down.

"Mewtwo, Tackle technique!" Kishi cried, pointing at the enemy.

Mewtwo crouched down on his haunches, his muscles tightening. Then he leapt forward, knocking Starmie backwards off the red mat.

"Now I have you totally beaten! Nothing swims like a water Pokemon," Lily smiled with the kind of smug, false sympathy Kishi remembered as permanently being pasted across Estelle's face.

"Not quite, Lily." Kishi replied "Mewtwo backflip out of there!"

Mewtwo squatted again, preparing himself for a flip off the red mat, but was knocked over by a Spinning Tackle, and was thrown violently into the water, a colossal splash placing emphasis in his downfall.

Can you swim? Kishi demanded, surprised by the fact that through the open psychic channel she could hear the bubbling of the water that Mewtwo was struggling in.

Something inside of Mewtwo stirred.

~The small, ancient but forever youthful pink creature glided through the dark seawater, a gently swaying field of white seaweed beneath it.~

^A maddening rage encaged in thick green semi-liquid, trapped, surrounded on all sides by the enemy, the humans, and surrounded on further edges by crashing waves. The waves could be controlled...^

Yes, he could swim.

Mewtwo kicked his powerful hind legs, his body surging up to the surface to face Starmie. The jewel at her centre flashed through red to yellow, yellow to green... Mewtwo relaxed his body, partially mesmerised.

The Starmie shot forward, one of its sharpened 'feet' nicking Mewtwo's face. A thin trickle of red blood contaminated the serene blue of the pool.

"Mewtwo!" Kishi cried, feeling for him. "Mewtwo! Try Disable!"

Mewtwo gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on all the energy he needed. Kishi joined him, supplying him with almost half of the power he needed. Kishi had never seemed a promising psychic, too lazy to train herself, but now, perhaps...

He set his jaw and spread his paws, a concussion bolt of psychic paralysis hitting Starmie, immobilizing it. It began to sink, its top legs limp. The jewel flashed back to an alarmed red. 

Mewtwo kicked back contentedly, scrambling back onto the yellow mat. There was about twenty seconds of pause, before an unconscious Starmie bobbed to the surface.

"Oh, no! Like how did that happen?" Lily fretted, returning it "That was my littlest sister's Pokemon, not mine. It's her fault."

Kishi raised an eyebrow. _That would be right, blame someone else_.

"So who are you using next?" Kishi asked, reaching for the Pokeball containing Squirtle.

"You are about to find out," Lily answered mysteriously, unclipping a shiny Pokeball from her belt. "Pokeball, Go!"

The ball released a large Seaking into the water, its horn aimed pointedly at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, you wanna do it, or leave it you-know-who?" Kishi asked.

Give Squirtle the honours Mewtwo allowed as he jumped backwards onto the edge of the pool.

"Squirtle! Go!"

Squirtle bounced up, his blue hands already curled into fists of anticipation. Kishi grinned.

"Squirtle! Tackle it from above!" she commanded.

Squirtle ran up and leapt into the air, his large weight crashing down upon his opponent. Seaking thrashed about, slapping Squirtle in the face with his tail. Luckily Squirtle's skin was quite tough and the only result of the strike was a red mark across his cheek. Squirtle was quite a commendable swimmer, and it took him a minimal amount of time to kick back to the yellow mat, though he didn't get back on it.

"Seaking! Horn Drill!"  
Seaking flew at Squirtle, who had no time to react and was hit violently in the stomach. 

"Squirt!" he lamented.

Kishi reeled back, puzzled, and then she understood. Squirtle hadn't had much experience in the water, just on land. While his stroke was strong, he was cumbersome and slightly awkward once partly submerged.

"Squirtle, Water gun!"

If they could push Seaking back with a Water Gun, Squirtle would have the upper hand, his projectile attacks were definitely superior to Seaking, who relied on agility and speed, and contact attacks.

Squirtle fired a jet of water his enemy, and it's outcome was true to Kishi's hopes, the enemy was pushed back by the sheer force of Squirtle's attack. The blast blew Seaking all the way back to its original starting place, the red mat. Unfortunately the downside for Lily was that Seaking was upside-down. 

Squirtle took the chance to hoist himself up onto the yellow mat, giving Kishi the Squirtle equivalent of a thumbs-up.

Seaking had overturned in the chaos of its mad flopping, creating a tidal wave of splashes as it sought to right itself.

"Squirtle! Take Down!" Kishi pointed.

Squirtle launched himself into the air, taking himself into an elongated dive, a dive so powerful it sent him crashing onto the thrashing body of Seaking.

Squirtle's stubby hands pushed the water type underneath the surface, throwing Seaking with all of his strength towards the bottom of the pool. Seaking hit it hard, head first. 

No sound carried through the silent waters as the horn fractured, small fragments splintering off and hanging suspended in the liquid.

Squirtle surfaced, making a determined and speedy run of freestyle to get back to the yellow mat.

Moments later, Seaking's faintly breathing side became visible as it floated above the water line. 

I deem Seaking unable to battle Mewtwo said in a voice that almost sounded excited Kishi wins two of two battles

"Woo!" Kishi yelled, thrusting her fist into the air as she leapt forward to hug Squirtle.

Lily sneered, returning her Seaking. "Good battle," she said grudgingly.

"Thanks," Kishi smiled graciously "You did a good job."

"No I didn't." Lily hung her head, sparkling droplets of tears scattering on the mat beneath her. She shook her head, her mane of red hair shining, and she jumped onto the side of the pool. "I'm the Gym Leader, a water trainer, and you came up with water Pokemon too, and you still managed to beat me. It's not fair. I've never lost to another water trainer."

"Hey," Kishi said, returning Squirtle and jumping onto the tiled pool side. She ran up to Lily's side. Mewtwo, as he always did when inferior human emotions were displayed, hung fashionably behind.

"Hey what? I might as well give up."

"No way! You were awesome Lily, you are certainly the toughest trainer I've ever battled. You were using a Pokemon that wasn't even yours, so you weren't familiar with its capabilities. You did awesome under the circumstances."

"Yeah, but Seaking was mine. It evolved from a Goldeen about two years ago, about a year after Ash and Misty passed through."

"What is so good about Ash?" Kishi fumed 

"He loves my sister. So he must be a patient guy."

"He sounds like a patient, caring, talented trainer. So why isn't he a Pokemon Master?" Kishi asked.

Lily shrugged. "Hey Kishi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"  
"Making me feel better."

"All part of a day's work. All I ever do. My existence...purely as a comfort to others." Kishi said darkly "I hate my life."

**The Slave's bulbous head jerked upwards as Kishi spoke those words. His heart skipped several beats of excitement. As cruel as it was...if Kishi got depressed enough to leave training, then the struggle was over. The climax wuld fade away. There would be nothing.

As cruel as it was, he wanted to fuel her with more despair and pain. More anguish. It would only benefit her in the end.

But the Slave was not a cruel being. He could give only kindness...so in his mind, he prayed, he prayed Kishi would stop training and return home to where it was safe.**

Mewtwo's white brow furrowed, his gleaming eyes narrowed. He knew Kishi had been upset before the battle, but he'd thought that like the fickle human she was, empty elation from winning would have taken place of depression. It hadn't.

Mewtwo had realised one thing since his journey with Gabby and Kishi had begun, since Justin and Estelle had joined them, and since Estelle had departed, that humans were weak, inferior and run purely on some misunderstood feelings. However, they clung to those feelings for dear life, as there was little else in their dear lives to cling to.

"Want to go for a swim, Lily?" Daisy asked flamboyantly, bursting into the room with a flourish of her hand. She was wearing a bright yellow bathing costume. Flagging her sides were Violet and Gabby, both too dressed in swimmers. Behind Daisy, looking much less cocky, was Justin in a pair of electric green boardshorts.

Lily grinned and nodded, shedding the pink sundress she'd been wearing.

Kishi noticed Justin turn away modestly, even though it had been obvious form her actions that she was wearing a pair of bathers underneath.

"Do you wanna come in, Kishi?" Gabby asked.

"I didn't bring my swimmers," Kishi refused in a small voice, hoping someone would offer to lend her some, she loved swimming.

"Bah, just swim in your shorts and T-shirt. That T-shirt is dark blue, not white, so it isn't like anything bad will happen," Daisy said, emphasising her last statement with a forceful look at Justin. He blushed.

Kishi shrugged and slipped her jacket off. She undid her shoelaces and eased them off, then peeled off her cute white ankle socks.

The infectious smile of her comrades spread to her own face as she dove gracefully into the water, and for at least an hour, her troubles were all but forgotten.

Mewtwo stayed in character the entire time, refusing to accept the invitation to join the mad splashing fun in front of him.

He'd entered the water before, and the result of that had chilled him to the bone. He'd been open to memories that weren't his own, open to memories held by creatures that were not even members of his own species.

His origins lay somewhere murky and cloudy, somewhere too deep to be subject to the ebb and flow of the tides.

He'd seen something down there that had scared him, but something inside him that scared him even more. Fear; the emotion he had the least time for. Mewtwo had felt fear.

Kishi hauled herself dripping and giggling onto the edge of the pool beside her cousin, who despite her boundless energy, had given up several laps ago. Justin too, had pulled out early. Kishi still wasn't tired, but sensed it was time for her to stop by the fact that she was the only one left in the pool.

The sisters weren't tired either, but they had vacated the pool a lap ago, claiming that they didn't want to get tired for their show that night.

"We actually got a new script!" Lily had announced proudly.

"I wrote it. It's called the Misty Mermaid Meets Her Man. I'm the mermaid this time, and Lily is the man."

"We scrapped the handsome Prince from the first show," Daisy explained "That was me. He turns up in the first scene and says he has a new girlfriend who was legs, and not like, a tail."

"It's really touching," Lily had told them seriously "You have to come see it.

Looking at them now, Kishi saw worry on their faces. 

"We have one problem though." Daisy said sadly "Our extra, she plays Misty's sister Lydia, she can't make it tonight. We were going to sub on Lily, but Lily doesn't know the lines. She has the second biggest part. And I can't do it, cos Lydia and I, like, share a scene."

"Is this an invitation?" Kishi asked.

"It could be," Daisy replied "Would you like to be Lydia in our underwater ballet?"

"Sure, why not?" Kishi answered.

"Then the deal is done," Lily smiled, a smile of genuine warmth.

Gabby's eyes narrowed in jealousy. She couldn't believe that Kishi had been offered the role. Sure, Kishi was a better swimmer, but Gabby had actually taken ballet and dance lessons. And she was the pretty one.

**The Slave watched on, hoping now that Kishi would not give up. Kishi had something to prove to the world.

Her worth.

He had to do something to keep her there.**

Later that night, after the performance

"Kishi!" Justin gushed, running into the dressing room and hugging her. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks," she said, her cheeks flushing slightly, releasing herself from his arms.

"Well done," Gabby grinned "I was sitting in front of Estelle, and she was ever so pissed off when you came on. You did awesome."

Gabby was standing in the doorway, as though somehow she knew this was her place for the final scene. Mewtwo always knew his place, even further behind Gabby, but still looking on with slight amusement and impatience.

Kishi and Justin gazed into eachother's eyes for a moment.

In Kishi's mind something clicked. 

The veil lifted and she stood back, her jaw dropping to an unfashionable open position. She'd kissed him. When they'd first met Giovanni he'd opened up his heart to her, and she'd kissed him.

Justin's eyes searched hers fervently, he could tell something was wrong.

__

He doesn't know, does he? Kishi asked herself.

Her shoulders slumped. _Who the hell has been in my head?_

"I'm proud to be your cousin," Gabby congratulated.

"I'm proud to be your friend." Justin stated.

"I'm proud to be cousins and friends with you, Gabby and Justin," Kishi smiled dazily...her eyes faraway "And you Mewtwo, I'm proud to be friends with you."

Mewtwo's head jerked. Kishi hadn't even thought of saying she was proud to be his trainer...she'd said friend...perhaps she wasn't that bad after all...

And me, Kishi, I'm proud to be friends with you

To be continued...

The seeds of romance have been scattered...but will they begin to grow the rose the packet promises?

Thanks everybody, you know I love you!

Kisses and Love from,

Tenshi_Mew2


	13. Default Chapter Title

****

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 19

'Fate Has A Way of Throwing People Together'

The Day of the Cerulean City Tournament

Gabby yawned and stretched, lying back on the beach blanket that Justin had hired for the day earlier. The tournaments were already getting started, Justin was currently battling some surfie guy, and beating him. Kishi and Mewtwo had already gone through the first round, beating a Jr. Trainer senseless.

Kishi and Mewtwo had already visited the on-site Pokemon Centre and were observing Justin's battle too.

"Justin isn't bad," Kishi commented.

Gabby grinned evilly "What, you mean in battle or in looks,"

Kishi raised an eyebrow "Gee Gabby, what do you think?"

"Always worth a try," she said brightly.

"Oh, my, my," a familiar voice sung out bitterly "If it isn't my good friends Kishi and Gabby...and...Mewtwo...of course."

"Estelle." Kishi nodded.

Gabby said nothing.

Estelle, Monique, Akira and Kaybee wound their way through the crowd and then seated themselves with Kishi, Gabby and Mewtwo.

Gabby noted with an air of disgust at the length of both Estelle's and Monique's skirts.

"I didn't know you entered tournaments, Monique," Gabby noted innocently "Things get pretty tough out there," she looked pointedly at Estelle "You wouldn't want to drop out when things got too much for you,"

Estelle raised her head defiantly "Nor would you want to crawl shamelessly all over someone that you so obviously were terrified of, but well, you get that these days."

Kishi literally had to hold Gabby back.

"Looks like I am battling next," Monique noted as Justin's battle came to a climax, his Pidgey finishing off the opponent's Rattata.

"Good luck," Gabby said falsely, waving as Monique deserted them.

"I'm already in the next round," Akira announced "I won the first match that was played."

"Well done," Kishi said.

I don't like them. When are they leaving? Mewtwo demanded in private telepathy. Kishi shrugged in response.

"I'm battling after Monique," Gabby said slowly "So lemme guess, after me comes either you...or you..." she pointed to Estelle and Kaybee "Or I am battling one of you..." Gabby grinned "I hope I'm not, I would at least like to see you through the second round. But well...if you battle me, you'd be first round losers."

"That's big talk," Estelle snarled "It'd be pitifully funny if you lost your first round battle after this. Of course, I wouldn't laugh. Somebody might think that I know you if I do,"

Excellent justification Mewtwo commented.

Estelle glared at him.

Mewtwo glared back.

"Hey guys! How good was I?!" Justin hooted, rushing over to them.

"Almost as good as I will be sweetie," Estelle purred, fluffing her hair.

Justin groaned. "Oh hi Estelle, hi Kaybee, hi Akira,"

Kishi bit her lip and spoke softly "Monique is battling now,"

Justin whipped around. 

His jaw dropped.

He wasn't looking at Monique though...it was her opponent, the one who's Golem was ripping into Monique's Nidorina.

The opponent was a good looking young male, about eighteen, in a purple vest and with short, wavy blue hair. He had a pair of black and white goggles perched on his head.

"Ah, shit," he whispered "Go Monique."

"Go _Monique?!_ That guy is _hot as_ and you are cheering on Monique!?" Gabby screeched, grabbing Justin's arm.

Estelle looked on disdainfully. "I think that we shall be leaving now."

Ah...at last Mewtwo breathed.

Estelle, Akira and Kaybee muttered some parting words, and then stalked off, most likely bitching the whole way.

"I swear to God that I am going to end up battling Estelle," Gabby 

Justin sighed. "I swear to God that I will end up battling...him..."

Fate has a way of throwing people together Mewtwo shrugged.

"Yeah...just look at us,"

The day continued...The good-looking eighteen-or-so blue-haired guy ended up beating Monique. Gabby won her match easily. Kaybee and Estelle also both passed into the next round.

So then there were four battles.

Estelle vs Gabby

That guy vs Justin

Kishi vs Akira

Kaybee vs some Scottish accented guy

__

"I am going to take so much pleasure in defeating you," 

Estelle's voice rang sweetly in Gabby's ears. She was going to win! 

She had been previously worried about this grudge match, but now she knew she was going to win.

"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!" She declared.

Bulbasaur leapt forward and let Clefairy have it.

Clefairy tottered on its toes for a few awkward seconds.

Then it fell.

The crowd went wild. Gabby had won!

Estelle gasped, blushing, she made a sort of hissing sound and Gabby, then she returned her Pokemon and flounced off.

"Yes...yes yes yes YES!" Gabby sang as she did her little victory dance. "Good luck Justin!"

Justin entered the field, waving and smiling sweetly in all the attention...the girls went wild.

The girls grew even wilder as the good looking blue haired guy took the head of the field. He blew a kiss to a certain blonde in the audience. 

"This is for you, Daisy," he called, "Hi, Justin."

Kishi, watching on the sidelines, gasped. "Daisy?" she whispered.

Mmm?

"Remember the deadbeat Justin was talking about yesterday at the Gym?" Kishi said softly.

Oh yeah Mewtwo said boredly. He was not altogether interested.

"The one with Daisy...Damien? This must be Damien!"

Mewtwo's brow furrowed. You paid that much attention?

Kishi blushed. "Remember that mental shield or whatever I had...well...it lowered...and...um...never mind, actually, forget I mentioned it..."

So Mewtwo who did not care that much anyway, forgot it.

"Ready to lose, little bro?"

"LITTLE BRO?!" Kishi hollered, then she blushed. "Shit Mewtwo! That is Justin's older brother...the one who left the family...after they lost the Gym...hold one you have no idea what I am talking about, do you?" 

Yet you still believe that I care

"I know that hot blue haired guy's name," Gabby announced, plonking herself down next to Kishi and Mewtwo. 

"Damien," Kishi said immediately "Damien Kanden,"

"Kanden?" Gabby squeaked.

"Yep. We are looking at Justin's older brother,"

Justin's heart wrenched with every blow dealt either way by their Pokemon, his Weedle vs Damien's Zubat.

He needed to make Damien respect him. He wanted to make Damien feel bad for leaving them. He had an old score which needed to be settled...but he couldn't manage to muster up more than a dry whisper when he commanded his Weedle's attacks.

Be strong Kishi said.

Justin let the comment go unnoticed for a while...but then he realised he had been looking at her face in the audience and she had not moved her lips...

However she uttered those words fell into ignorance. He did not care. He needed to prove himself, that he was not a loser who gave up after they had lost the Gym...

"Weedle! Poison Sting!" he yelled, shocking his brother by his volume.

The crowd went silent...they were sort of confused...but then...their excitement caught back up with them and they cheered again.

The battle was long. Pokemon were lost either way constantly, but it was in the last few minutes that the inevitable defeat of Damien occurred. 

"Thank God!" Kishi sighed in relief "He needed that victory to prove something to his brother,"

Gabby was still quiet. She hadn't said much since Justin's round had started. "I never really imagined him having a family you know..."

Kishi looked up.

"He was just Justin...he was always really strong and silent...then he was all loud and hyper, but he was just Justin. Say it, 'Justin and his brother'... it doesn't sound right." Gabby mused. It sounded almost as if she were using her brain for once.

Kishi smiled, she put her arm around her cousin "I know."

Gabby laughed. "Don't touch me."  
Kishi shrugged, not really hurt. But she wasn't going to laugh back. "I have to go to my match." She excused herself.

Gabby sighed and watched her cousin and Mewtwo leave her. This was the probably the first time during the day, excluding her personal hygiene routine, that she had been alone.

"You did great, Justin," Kishi grinned as she stepped up to Justin's place on the field.

Even though Damien was long gone to the PokeCentre, Justin was still standing there, shocked. He turned to her and grinned. "I won!"

"It was awesome!" Kishi gushed.

Then Justin surprised her, he threw his arms around her, a simple hug...but electricity crackled between them.

Kishi blushed as Justin released her. "Good luck against WonderBoy," he nodded.

"Thanks," Kishi smiled "Try and confront Damien too...congratulate him,"

Justin gave her a _how-the-heck-did-you-know-about-my-relationship-with-Damien?_ look.

"OK, Kishi!" Akira yelled, running a hand through his spiky black hair "Let's go! I chose you, Hitmonlee,"

"Mewtwo," Kishi shrugged "Go and butcher Hitmonlee."

If you insist...

Mewtwo did end up butchering Hitmonlee. One hit KO. Mewtwo also defeated Akira's other Pokemon, Mankey. It was a much shorter round, Kishi, Gabby and Justin all favorites for the number 1 position.

And after that match, Kaybee was up, and she defeated her Scottish sounding opponent, Hamish, easily too.

The 3rd round pairings were;

Kaybee vs Kishi

Gabby vs Justin

Kishi's match against Kaybee was also short, Kaybee had a Charmander and her Ponyta, both falling subject to some mad flapping from Magikarp, a desperate effort to train Magikarp on Kishi's part. Then she saw that it was going nowhere, and she had allowed Squirtle to take over. 

Gabby and Justin had promised eachother that no matter who won the battle, they would still be friends. Their battle was longer, Bulbasaur defeating Pikachu, but then losing to Pidgey, who lost to Rattata...and things went on that way...until...Gabby was down to her Oddish, and Justin released his Fearow. That battle ended in about the space of one peck.

The final two competitors were Justin and Kishi.

The battle was long.

The battle was hard, neither giving much either way, even though Justin had five fully functional Pokemon, and Kishi had two capable of battle, and another completely ineffectual two.

Justin and Kishi had not promised to remain friends.

It had not even crossed their minds.

The battle raged on.

Gabby found her cheers torn between the two...and then she realised, she didn't need to choose between them. She loved them both, and it no longer mattered to her who won.

Estelle cheered for Justin.

Monique, Akira and Kaybee did not cheer at all.

The battle raged on.

In the crowd, one sound rang out louder than the others, standing above it. "GO JUSTIN!"

Justin's eyes brimmed with tears...the owner of the cry was...Damien...

Fearow swooped Mewtwo from behind, catching him in the back of the head.

Mewtwo fell forward.

Dust surrounded his fallen body.

Kishi gasped.

Mewtwo did not stir.

Justin had won.

The crowd erupted into cheers, screaming, hollering and stamping their feet. One girl through her T-shirt at Justin's feet, and he shuddered, closing his eyes and blindly throwing it back into the crowd.

Kishi was oblivious to the sound of the crowd, she knelt beside Mewtwo and stroked his arm. "You did your best,"

Justin extended his hand to her, helping her up. His eyes were shining.

"Thankyou so much, Kishi," he smiled, looking into her eyes.

"For what? You found the strength to win inside of you," Kishi smiled.

Justin embraced her suddenly, without warning.

They stood that way for at least a minute, neither loosening their hold on one another.

And in a way, both of them won something.

**The Salve was grim. He bowed his head. He didn't want Justin and Kishi to get any closer...he couldn't even imagine what would happen to Justin when Kishi's role would be assumed.**

**The Master sneered. Foolish attachment he hissed. He clenched his fists**

TO BE CONTINUED...

So what did you think? Pathetic, happy story? A least I did not bore you all with details of the fight scenes...did I? Sorry...

Please review!

Love from,

****

Tenshi_Mew2


	14. Default Chapter Title

****

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 20 

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokemon, cos if I did, you would be watching, not reading this, and Kishi would be starring, not Ash. I do not own any of the Pokemon or cities or features (like the SS Anne), but I do own the rights to the original concept and character designs. Akira, Kaybee, Monique, Jenna, Josh, Estelle, Gabby, Justin and Kishi are all spawned from my mind. I think that's all.

"Ah, the open road..." Gabby proclaimed gladly, taking a deep breath and spinning around in a misshapen circle.

It was the day after the Cerulean City Tournament, and Kishi and friends were bidding farewell to the city. Surprisingly, Justin was the most reluctant to let it go. After facing his ghosts from the past, his bitchy ex, Monique, and his older brother, Damien, he felt no reason to hate it anymore. 

He'd even befriended Damien after defeating him in the second last round of the Tournament, they'd gone out to see one of their car chase films and then for fast food.

Now he, Kishi, Gabby and Mewtwo were traveling down Route 5, heading for the underground Tunnel that would lead them to Vermilion City.

As the morning sun warmed the air they strode brightly onwards, excited about their next challenge. Presently, a tall building at the end of the road appeared, shimmering in the distance.

"That must be the place," Gabby indicated with her thumb "Race ya!"

Because she was the only one who bothered to run, she made it there long before the others. "I won." She announced proudly upon their arrival.

Mewtwo shrugged and pushed open the double doors, but he did not hold them open for anybody.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you through," a good-looking male guard said boredly.

"Why not?" Kishi asked.

"It's my job." The young blonde sighed "Ah man, I'm thirsty..."  
"Does this building lead to Vermilion City?" Justin asked.

"Vermilion? Mate, you want the Underground Passage. This goes to Saffron. Incidentally, you wouldn't happen to have a drink on you would you?"

"No," Gabby shook her head.

Kishi fumbled with her wallet, getting ready to give him the money for a drink, but Mewtwo grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her outside.

You're too much Mewtwo sighed You will never get anywhere in life if you keep stopping to help people  
For the first time, Kishi looked bitter. But if I stopped to help Pokemon, it would be a different matter, right? You say that you want to put an end to double standards, but you have no idea where to start

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. You have no idea what you are talking about, Kishi

I damn well do, Mewtwo Kishi fumed in telepathy You think that because what you are doing is right, then everything else is wrong. You think that you have the perfect role in life, well Mewtwo, you don't. You are as pretentious and shallow as the humans that you claim to hate

You are describing yourself, Kishi, it makes you feel better to help people, so they rely on you, doesn't it? It appeals to your sick ego

"Go to hell, Mewtwo," Kishi whispered hoarsely.

I'd sooner do that then stay here Mewtwo snapped.

Kishi's eyes widened, as if she had only just realised what she had been saying.

You are no different from that arrogant pig Giovanni Mewtwo sneered, not stopping, even when he saw the tears in Kishi's eyes. He felt no regrets.

"Hey, Kishi," Justin asked as he and Gabby left the building "What are you and Mewtwo talking about?"

Mewtwo turned his back to Justin.

"Nothing," Kishi said softly, "Let's just go, OK? The SS Anne party is today, and I don't want to miss it."  
Kishi looked over at Mewtwo I have no idea what kind of ego trip you are on, with your 'I have to save the world' attitude, but I am your trainer. So you have no excuse not to obey me

Go to hell! Mewtwo yelled, the volume achieved splitting through Kishi's mind I thought you were OK because you didn't lay down any 'I'm the Trainer, you do what I say' crap, but you humans are all the same underneath your pathetic 'individual' camouflage 

Kishi breathed heavily, wiping the tears from her eyes. "OK, let's go already."

Justin gave her a confused look, but she turned away from it. Justin bit his lip...he knew that Kishi and Mewtwo had a psychic link during their battles, so he was fairly sure that they could use telepathy out of battles...which meant...Mewtwo must have said something to upset her. 

Justin had never fully trusted Mewtwo, secretly afraid of him, and now his fears were coming to pass, if Mewtwo was turning on his trainer, what the hell would he do to everybody else?

An hour later, the gang boards the SS Anne.

Pokemon trainers roamed happily around the Dining Hall, chatting with old friends and cheerily comparing their Pokemon.

Kishi and Gabby had lost Justin in a sudden mass of girls, and Mewtwo was off fuming on the deck.

"Oh hi Kishi," a smooth voice snarled.

"Why the hell is she always where we are?" Gabby lamented as Estelle appeared grandly before them, decked out in a sparkly white gown. Beside her stood her 'lovely' new friends, Akira and Kaybee.

"Where is that lovely Monique?" Gabby demanded "Don't tell me that she actually grew a brain and realised what a loser you are?"  
"Monique," Estelle said slowly and pointedly "Stayed in Cerulean City because it is her home. Duh."

Gabby shrugged. "Close enough, she still got sick of you."

"And where is my Justin?" Estelle cooed "Don't tell me that he got sick of your immature and crawling ways and left?"  
Gabby pointed. "He's over there with those girls."

Estelle raised an eyebrow. "I had better go save him, ciao darlings."  
Gabby wrinkled her nose. "Where does that crazy monster get off?"

Kishi sighed. "I dunno."

Gabby looked worried. "You never usually look particularly special, but you seem very lacklustre today."

Kishi hung her head. "Thanks, Gabs,"

"No, seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing serious...I guess...I just had a fight with Mewtwo, that's all."

Gabby's brow creased. "So that is why he is so cranky...I mean, crankier than usual...you know Kishi, that as a Pokemon Trainer, you should be in charge of him."  
Kishi's shoulders slumped. "I know...but Mewtwo hates the thought of being controlled by anyone else but himself,"

**The Slave shuddered. Mewtwo's life was going to be a sad one then, because the way it stood, the thing he hated most would become all he had.**

"You gotta make him respect you," Gabby said "You see, right now he-"

"Make way for trouble!"

"On the double!"

A sea of murmurs directed itself to the stage, where who else but Jenna, Josh and Meowth were standing proudly. 

"Surely Team Rocket aren't dumb enough to try and take over the SS Anne again," Kishi sighed, partly awakening from her depression "Remember what happened three years ago, when it sunk with Jessi and James and the original Meowth inside it? It was on the news for weeks,"

"To plunge you all of devastation!"

"To tear apart your every nation!"

"To slaughter the notions of truth and love!"

"To butcher the things that we stand above!"

"Jenna!"

"Josh!"

"TR3 exceed the speed of light!"  
"There is nothing left for you but the fight!"

"So bring it on, baby, Meowth, that's right!"

"Oh wow, their motto is so different!" Estelle exclaimed from the other side of the room.

Gabby smiled with inexplicable nostalgia "Some things will never change, eh?"

"How did you get the motto so good?" Estelle asked them.

"A little help from the author." Josh admittedly grudgingly.

"What are you doing here?" Kishi yelled at them "You guys aren't gonna try and take over the ship again, are you?"

Josh blushed. "Yes..."  
'Shut up, Josh," Jenna snapped, hitting him across the back of the head "Now because I am such a technical genius," she announced "I have created a little laser gun device that seals shut your Pokeballs, so that you can't actually fight us."

"And then," Meowth declared, taking control of the attention of perhaps six hundred young Pokemon Trainers "We'll just waltz up and nab them...MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!"

Kishi looked worried "That might work..."

Gabby shook her head, looking determined. "Well, we can't let it work."

Justin raised a fist in the air "They are overlooking one simple fact, if we call out our Pokemon, they can't do much about it, can they?"

There was rapid agreeing, and then a lot of shouting as about three thousand Pokemon were released.

"Is it just me, or has it become crowded in here?" Kishi asked, clutching Abra to her chest, and making sure that Squirtle was holding onto her leg.

"Why don't you have Magikarp out?" Gabby asked, hugging her Rattata.

"I'm hoping they'll steal it." Kishi answered.

"Hmmm...good point," Gabby thought, returning her Oddish.

"Uh...Jenna...what the heck are we gonna do now?" Josh asked, "Did the Boss give us any back-up?"

"Yes he did, access to some of his Pokemon," Jenna grinned "I might be the smart one, but Josh, you are the supreme battler."

Josh blushed. He was glad that Jenna was in such a good mood.

"Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Raichu, Nidoqueen, I choose you!" Jenna yelled.

The resulting battle was fought hard, and most of the Trainer's Pokemon, sitting aorund level 20 or less, stood no chance against the Team Rocket Pokemon, suspiciously level 255 and no higher.

In the end, the five Rocket Pokemon had all but defeated the Trainer's Pokemon, each trainer having to reluctantly call their Pokemon back, waiting for Jenna to seal up their Pokeball.

About two thirds of them had blacked out.

"Oh crud!" Gabby wailed as Bulbasaur collapsed "Bulbasaur...return..."

Beside Bulbasaur Squirtle too fell, only seconds after. Justin's Fearow remained, but it was greatly weakened. There was also an overweight Drowzee that had managed to hide behind the buffet table, a psychopathic Beedrill, and a Butterfree currently engaging itself in a kamikaze dive at Raichu.

Ten seconds later, the unsuccessful Butterfree was called back.

Kishi bit her lip. There was still no sign of Mewtwo. But there was no way she was gonna ask for his help. She could only imagine the names he would call her if she did.

"Kishi!" Gabby cried shrilly, refusing to let go of her Rattata, her attempt to stay conscious. "Kishi! We need Mewtwo! Call him!"  
"No way." Kishi shook her head crossly "He wouldn't come, anyway."  
"Kishi! Grow up!" gabby fumed "You might like to think that you are so in control and mature, but you have to learn not to let your pride get in the way!"

"That's good, coming from you!" Kishi yelled.

Justin broke into their fight. "Kishi, just call him. Look at all these kids, OK? Who cares if Mewtwo yells at you, we need his help. I know you aren't being selfish," his voice softened "And I know that you are afraid, but remember, I was afraid to go to Cerulean City, but it turned out OK."

"It's different Justin..." Kishi said quietly.

"Kishi, please...we need Mewtwo." Justin pleaded, grabbing her hands.

"Kishi, get him," Gabby joined in.

"We need him," Estelle nodded.

"Yeah," said Akira and Kaybee at the same time.

Kishi bowed her head. Mewtwo, where are you?

On the deck

Team Rocket are wiping out the Pokemon in the Dining Hall Kishi told him sadly And they...we...I...need...your help 

Mewtwo didn't respond, but he didn't need to, Kishi found herself able to pick up some of his feelings. He was coming to save them.

A couple of long seconds later Mewtwo teleported himself onto the stage, in between the gloating Jenna and Josh, and in front of Meowth.

"Hey!" Meowth yelped in protest, then he squeaked as Mewtwo glared at him "Oh, it is you...heh heh...sorry man..."

Mewtwo wrinkled his nose and kicked Meowth to the back of the stage.

Then he focused, sweat and blue light mixing around him...but he couldn't seem to muster up enough power.

Kishi... he gasped I need you...to help me now...

Kishi nodded, focusing her energy into him.

With their combined psychic strength, Mewtwo aimed the mother of all Psychic attacks at the five Rocket Pokemon.

And they fainted.

"I had no idea Mewtwo had that much power!" Gabby gushed, almost seven hours later as they were settling their stuff down in the Vermilion Pokecentre.

"That really impressed you, eh?" Justin laughed, entering the room.

"Hey! This is the Girls' Dorm!" Gabby laughed throwing a pillow at him.

Justin grinned and threw it back, then he shifted his focus to Kishi.

"How are you?" he asked.

"OK," she sighed.

"Where's Mewtwo?"

"He went for a walk about half an hour ago..." Kishi answered bleakly.

"About today..." Justin said slowly "I'm sorry,"

"Me too," Gabby apologised "I know it seems a bit like you are fighting with everyone, but you aren't. It is just...well...I don't know...Kishi, you aren't perfect."

Kishi shut her eyes. "You don't need to tell me that." She said bitterly.

"It's news to me," Justin said with wide-eyed innocence.

Gabby giggled, but Kishi just sighed again.

"I need to go for a walk too," Kishi excused herself, not noticing the worry building on the faces of her two traveling partners as she left the dorm.

Mewtwo was standing at the end of the pier, looking into the sea.

He didn't pay any attention to Kishi as she slid into place behind him.

"The sea looks nice during the sunset," she said sadly.

Kishi...about before...

"Mm?"

I knew that you guys were in trouble the second that you all saw team Rocket appear...I was too proud to help you until you begged me to.  
"I only asked because of Gabby and Justin...without them...I probably would have been too proud to as well."

Mewtwo thought long and hard, as though it was the hardest thing he had ever had to say. Kishi? I'm sorry.

"Me too...I do respect you Mewtwo, I don't care if I am supposed to be your Trainer or not, I don't want to stuff things up with my stupid ego,"

I shouldn't react so badly to taking orders Mewtwo admitted So let's truce, OK?

"OK." Kishi smiled, taking Mewtwo's paw.

To Be Continued...

Thanks guys, did I ever tell you that I love you? Well I do!

Hugs and Kisses from,

Tenshi_Mew2


	15. Default Chapter Title

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 21 (Who'd thought it, eh?)

Kishi, Mewtwo, Gabby and Justin wandered outside, unarmed in their surprise attack by the sun. Blinking back the viciously white rays of a Vermilion City morning, they stumbled bewildered out of the Main Street and to the docks.

"I here that there is a ******yawn**** **Cut Master on board the SS Anne," Gabby informed them, rubbing her eyes.

"And we need Cut to get into the Vermilion Gym." Kishi said grimly.

"Uh-huh," Gabby said, still rubbing her eyes "Why are you so glum?"  
Justin put a hand underneath Gabby's chin and pointed it in the general direction of the ship. "It's gone." He told her, smiling and releasing his grip. "Damn! How are we gonna get into that gym now?"

Gabby yawned again and stretched "Something will come up."

Kishi couldn't help but note that her cousin was acting a bit more like a bimbo and a bit less like the 'intelligent' chick she said she was.

We need the training time Mewtwo added, though why nobody knows.

"That's true, Lt. Surge trains electric type Pokemon...I mean, I'll be OK because I have Grass types, but Justin and Kishi...you two are gonna have problems," Gabby cooed.

Kishi thought for a moment "Alright...I guess...let's go East to the Trainer Fields." 

"And that is why we can't get into Lt. Surge's Gym." Gabby explained, placing a hand on her hip. 

The recent acquaintance, Kia Torishima, a training samurai, nodded slowly. "Ah-huh...and what has this got to do with me?" 

Gabby raised an eyebrow. She had just beaten a guy whose Sandshrew pretty much only seemed to know the move Cut.

Why doesn't she just ask him? Mewtwo demanded, exasperated at Gabby's 'human stupidity'.

"You want me to teach you cut, right?" Kia sighed "Oh man, I can't be bothered."

Justin looked annoyed, and he muttered something under his breath.

"But...I guess since I have to do this every year, take this HM. It's HM01, and it teaches Cut. It's not disposable, so you can share it. See ya."

And Kia faded into the distance, hopefully never to be seen again.

"He sucked." Gabby groaned "OK...how the heck do we make this HM thingy work?"

Ten minutes of thought later Gabby had taught her Rattata Cut, Justin had taught his Weedle Cut and Kishi had taught Squirtle Cut.

"Um...OK...I'll see you in about half an hour," Gabby waved, leaving Kishi, Justin and Mewtwo at the foot of Diglett's Cave.

I'm going to battle at the Trainer Field Mewtwo shrugged, wandering off.

So then it was just Kishi and Justin, each ready to catch their own Diglett, the perfect creature to battle Surge with.

"So," Justin said, making idle conversation as they ambled into the semi-darkness "How's life?"

"So-so." Kishi shrugged "Are you worried about the battle with Surge?"

"Huh...? How did you know?"

Kishi shrugged again, blushing a little. "You've never faced another electric Trainer before."

"That's true...I have nothing effective against Electricity...bug, flying...electric..." Justin admitted "I dunno. Surge is supposed to be really tough, isn't he?"

"Yeah- Oh! Hey! There's a Diglett!" Kishi cried.

Justin tossed a Pokeball at it, but the tiny ground-type had already whipped its head back underground and burrowed away. "Damn!"

Twenty minutes later Justin and Kishi both had sore arms form Pokeball throwing, but not a single Diglett to lessen the pain. They slumped to the ground, side by side.

Justin laid his head on Kishi's shoulder. "I'm never gonna get a break am I?"  
Kishi smiled and reached over to stroke his hair. "I thought it was only me who thought that way."

"Are you kidding? The whole world is against me," Justin lamented playfully, lifting his head and looking into her eyes.

"Don't give up," Kishi smiled.

Justin tilted his head, he closed his eyes and leant forward...

His nose clumsily bumped Kishi's, but their lips almost found each other...

"Oh, hi Justin...Kishi..." an ego-tripping voice sang out.

Kishi jerked back in time to notice Estelle glaring daggers at her.

"Hi Estelle." Justin sighed.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Catching Digletts."  
"Is that some kind of kinky metaphor?" Estelle sneered sweetly.

Kishi looked disgusted. "What do you want, Estelle?"

"I just got the Flash HM. The last one that Prof. Nohau's Aide had left to give out. You'll have to wait until at least next year to get HM05 now...there is no way you'll get through Rock Tunnel without it." Estelle announced "However..." she bent down and put a hand under Justin's chin "I will share it...if I have to..."

"Where are Akira and Kaybee?" Kishi asked casually.

"Oh, they are off fighting Lt. Surge. I however, have already beaten him."

"So why aren't you with them?" Justin inquired, dreading the inevitable.

"I got tired of their dreary presence, Pokemon this and that, day in, day out...I need some variety...I was positively going mad with them."  
Estelle leant over to Justin so that he 'accidentally' copped an eyeful of her cleavage. 

"Got room for one more?" Estelle purred, practically sitting in his lip.

"There is always room for you, Estelle," Justin said sarcastically, scrabbling to his feet.

Estelle may have traced the sarcasm, but if she did, she ignored it, attaching herself to his arm and squealing.

Justin sent a Kishi an amused look, and then, escorted by Estelle, he left Kishi to sit by herself in the dark.

"Damn." 

To Be Continued...

Love,

Tenshi_Mew2

Next time- Um...well next time it might actually have _something _to do with Pokemon, but who knows. The way I have planned it, Estelle gets some ideas, Abra...well, let's just say that he won't be so useless anymore...and Justin admits that he can't beat Lt. Surge.

Hey, is anybody going to review this one? Get to it and stop reading my previews!


	16. Default Chapter Title

****

The Keeper of the Mewtwos 22

Kishi, Justin and Estelle were seated out the front of nice little Vermilion cafe.

"Well?" Kishi prompted as Gabby strolled over to her, Justin and Estelle.

Gabby's eyes boggled at Estelle, and then she shrugged. "Well what do you think? Of course I won."

Kishi groaned inwardly, Gabby was back to her past ways.

"Hi Estelle, what are you back here for?" Gabby smiled falsely.

"Oh, Justin asked me to join you again...I could hardly say no," Estelle supplied coyly.

Gabby looked at Justin for reinforcement.

"It's not a direct lie," he admitted.

Estelle batted her eyelashes playfully.

"So did you catch a Diglett, Justin?" Gabby asked.

__

Oh great, Kishi sighed mentally, _ignore me..._

"No...not in the end," Justin moaned.

Hi everyone I am back Mewtwo informed them, teleporting onto the pavement beside Gabby Oh crap she is back too

Estelle sneered. "A pleasure, Mewtwo."

Yes Mewtwo intoned menacingly A pleasure. As always

__

Oh man, Kishi groaned, _just when we were all friends again, I mean sure... Gabby has been acting a bit more like a bimbo, but...at least it was just the four of us. We weren't divided like we were when we hung around with Estelle._

"Perhaps we should go to the Gym now." Kishi suggested to Justin, not looking at either Estelle or Gabby.

Yes, let's do Mewtwo excused himself.

"Might as well." Justin yawned "See ya girls."

As Justin's frame disappeared from view, Estelle's eyes narrowed.

"So Gabby, how has Justin been without me?"

"Feeling like he wasn't a prize in some sick rivalry competition." Gabby flouted.

"Really? That's funny...I never thought I had any rivalry...certainly no one could rival me." Estelle announced proudly, flicking her long chocolate hair over her shoulder.

"You'd be surprised." Gabby jeered.

"Anyway, let's stop talking about me...let's hear about Justin. How have things been for him lately?" Estelle queried, looking down her nose at Gabby.

Infuriated, Gabby responded "Since you left, much easier, he has opened up and become more like his inner self, a crazy, daring joker. It's been lovely to have him around."

"I'm sure it has been," Estelle agreed "But don't expect it to last. I only came back to you guys for one thing. And that is him. So don't get used to our presence here, soon he and I will be off on our own little journey."

"Ha! He wants to be a Pokemon Master, Estelle, so he won't leave to go and admire you every waking moment." Gabby laughed.

"Oh really? I do believe that I am able to surprise you then."

"Just try." Gabby warned.

"I'll do more than that."

"Yeah, you try."

"Abra! Teleport!"

Raichu fell flat on its face.

The battle was not very long underway, Kishi having the distinct upper hand, firstly Mewtwo weakening the Raichu through brute strength, and then Abra tiring it out.

Kishi had warned Lt. Surge that two-on-one was an unfair match for him. He hadn't listened so...

Kishi continued to command Abra to use Teleportation, but her mind was elsewhere. On Justin and Gabby...and Estelle. There was so much she was thinking about Justin; whether or not she had feelings for him and how strong they were and the fact that they almost always ended up nearly kissing...

She felt a bit weirded out about Justin watching her from the sidelines.

And Gabby, who was going to revert back to her bitchy, 'I'm so good' stage, now that her main rival was back on the scene. Gabby had promised to be normal and keep her guard down, but as soon as anyone who would rival her social status appeared, she was a completely different person.

And then finally Estelle. Kishi knew that Estelle wanted Justin, and would potentially stop at nothing to get him. People like Estelle were dangerous, they were smart and they knew what they wanted. And what Estelle wanted was in essence what Kishi wanted; Justin.

Kishi sighed. _Agh...forget it...I've never wasted my time on guys before, why should I now? I am a guy-free zone, so I won't let any feelings for Justin get in my way._

"Raichu is unable to fight. The victory goes to Challenger Kishi!" announced the referee, snapping Kishi out of her thoughts.

"Hey! Well done!" Lt. Surge thundered, returning his Raichu and meeting Kishi in the centre of the court.

"Thanks! This was a hard match." Kishi said, though she had had harder.

"Take the ThunderBadge," he commanded, offering it to her in a hand the size of a tennis racquet. "By the way, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Kishi blushed. "Oh, I'll probably be in Lavender Town by then," she apologised "Thanks...for the offer...but I'm a guy free zone anyway."

"Yeah, well can't blame a guy for tryin' anyway." Surge shrugged "Besides, you ain't my type, you're just a little kid."

"And what you are doing is illegal," Estelle declared, throwing open the gym doors "Have I missed Justin's match?"

"No," Justin shook his head "It's just starting."

Justin reluctantly removed himself from his chair and walked over to Kishi.

"I'll be back in five, I gotta go heal Raichu," Surge excused, striding off.

I am going Mewtwo said Kishi, do you want to go train Abra? And heal us?

Kishi gave a Mewtwo an odd look. "Sure, OK...well, see ya Justin, see ya Estelle."

"Bye," Justin waved nervously.

"You look a tad apprehensive." Estelle noted.

"It's gonna be a tough match," Justin blushed.

"It's more than that. You think that if you lose you won't be good enough." Estelle said simply.

Justin said nothing.

"Look Justin, I know you feel like you are a prize in some sick rivalry competition between Gabby and I, but you're not, you are an amazingly funny, daring and bold guy, and whether you win or lose, I will still respect you."

Justin looked confused "You mean you paid that much attention? I didn't think...that you...well...knew or cared about anyone other than yourself."  
Eselle faked innocence eyes wide "How could you say that? Justin your friendship is really important to me" at this point she took his hands and gazed into his eyes "And you are the reason that I came back."

"Really?" Justin asked, flustered "I...don't know what to say..."

Estelle grinned inwardly. She had him where she wanted him. "Justin, Gabby looks at you as some kind of trophy that she'll win when she becomes rich and famous, that is her dream, and Mewtwo looks down on you. Kishi, she doesn't care about you so much as herself, she likes having you around because you make her feel cool."

Justin bit his lip, he had no idea what to feel...perhaps Estelle was speaking the truth...it was making sense to him...

"But I really respect you Justin, I am the only one...promise me this, Justin, promise me you will give thought to my offer."

"What offer is that?"

"Come away with me, leave this dreaded circle of numbed minds and go where your heart truly desires."

"Leave with you? Just us two?"

Estelle shrugged. "It's meant to be that way?"

Justin shivered. Was it?

TO BE CONTINUED... in the next episode of The Keeper of the Mewtwos, the adventure turned teen drama.

Love,

Tenshi_Mew2


End file.
